Chasing Destiny
by deomniallyd
Summary: Set in present day Chicago Rose is the fiancee of multi billionaire Caledon Hockley but she meets Jack Dawson at an art museum. They go on a few dates and begin to fall in love, then Cal finds out and takes measures into his own hands. Now Jack must save Rose and Rose and Jack's lives begin spinning out of control. What will happen next? PLEASE REVIEW!
1. Average Fridays

A/N: I do not own any of the 'Titanic' characters, they belong to James Cameron. I also do not own Xbox 360 or the Bears or anything else that may be trademarked/copyrighted.

**~Average Fridays~**

It was December 6th 2013. Just another average friday for Jack Dawson. Jack slowly blinked his eyes open to the early morning Chicago sunrise, he looked at the alarm clock flashing on his nightstand. It was 10:13 am, Jack sighed and forced himself to get up. He made his way to the bathroom to brush his teeth and take a shower.

Jack turned the shower knob to hot and removed his pajamas, then he got in the shower. Jack always liked the shower, he liked to just stand and let the warm water flow down his back. He reached and grabbed the shampoo, it was almost empty. Fabrizio must have used it again, he thought. The bottle was almost empty.

He finished his shower and returned to his room to get dressed. He opened his closet and chose a neon orange T-shirt and jeans. Once he was dressed he glanced across the room. Fabrizio, his roommate and best friend, was still asleep.

Jack laughed and picked up a pillow off of his bed, he chucked it at Fabrizio. Fabrizio shot up "Vaffanculo!" he rubbed his head and blinked his eyes a few times, he muttered under his breath as he swung his legs over the side of his bed. Jack laughed "Want some cereal?"

Fabrizio shot him a jokingly dirty look "You're a real figlio di puttana you know that?" Jack chuckled, Fabrizio loved his Italian cusswords. He was so proud of his Italian background. Fabrizio's grandmother was from Italy and his family owned a pizza restaurant in Chicago.

"Yeah I know Fabri, so cereal or not?" Jack grabbed his blue sweatshirt and walked to the kitchen. "Sure." Fabrizio responded, walking to his dresser. He grabbed a green T-shirt and blue athletic pants, then joined Jack at the kitchen table.

Jack slid a bowl across the table "Thanks." Fabrizio said, reaching for the cereal. Jack smiled "No problem, so what are you doing today?" Fabrizio shrugged "I don't know I might go to the mall, I need to get a new charger for my phone." He held up his iPhone. "Then I want to get some more videogames." he replied.

Jack nodded "Oh cool." Fabrizio smiled "What about you?" Jack shrugged "There's that new exhibit at the art museum I think I'm gonna check it out." Fabrizio took a swig of grape juice "Fun." Jack rolled his eyes, he knew Fabrizio was being sarcastic.

Fabrizio finished his cereal then grabbed a slice of bread and spread butter on it, he took a large bite. "Well I'm gonna go, so I can get to the store before there's a huge line." he said, taking one last swig of his grape juice. Jack nodded "Ok, see ya later?" Fabrizio shrugged and got up "Maybe."

Fabrizio grabbed his car keys and sweatshirt, he left the apartment. Jack sat back and took a swig of orange juice, he finished his cereal. Then he got up and grabbed his bowl, of course Fabrizio had left his on the table. Jack grabbed Fabrizio's bowl and chuckled, Fabrizio always forgot to pick up his stuff.

He put all the breakfast dishes in the sink and turned on the radio. Apparently it was going to snow, Jack turned off the radio and grabbed his own car keys. He put on his black sweatshirt and walked out, locking the door behind him.

Meanwhile Rose DeWitt Bukater, the fiancee of multi billionaire Caledon Hockley of Hockley Enterprises was going to the art museum. Cal would be tied up at work all day and her mother was meeting with some friends at the country club. For the first time in months she was free to do whatever she wanted.

Normally she was always dragged to fancy parties and luncheons, always controlled and told what she would and would not do. Cal dictated Rose's entire life, she absolutely hated it. She hated Cal. But her mother was forcing her into it, for financial reasons or whatever.

This is the 21st century-no one does arranged marriages anymore, Rose thought bitterly. Rose grabbed her Louis Vitton purse and leather trench coat, then she walked out of the penthouse.

She walked down the street and flagged down a taxi cab. The taxi pulled over to the curb and the window was rolled down "Where to?" the driver asked. Rose started to reach into her purse, suddenly she had a random thought. The taxi driver tapped his foot impatiently. Rose smiled "I'm sorry I changed my mind, actually I think I'll walk." she said.

The taxi driver shrugged and rolled his window back up, he continued down the busy street. Rose didn't know why, but she wanted to walk today. She hardly ever had time to just stop and smell the flowers, breathe in the fresh air and really enjoy it. Besides, the museum was only a few blocks away.

Fabrizio went and got his new phone charger then made his way to the videogame store. He bought a bunch of games for his Xbox 360 and some new controllers. By the time he was finished it was time for lunch, he took the escalator down to the mall food court.

He stood in line and got some pizza and a cola, then he went to look for a table. Just then a girl bumped into him and they both dropped their food. They both bent down to pick up the mess at the same time "I'm so sorry! I was texting my mother and not watching where I was going." the girl apologized, turning beet red. Fabrizio looked up, right at her.

She had silky blonde hair and her eyes were an electrifying blue, Fabrizio found her extremely attractive. "It's fine..." Fabrizio mumbled dreamily. He quickly composed himself and picked up his food, he got to his feet.

Fabrizio grinned, the girl was giving him a funny look because she noticed him staring at her. "So, you wanna get a table?" he asked. The girl smiled "Sure." They found a table in the corner and sat down. Fabrizio smiled nervously, trying to think of something to say. "How bout them Bears?" he asked.

The girl giggled "Oh yes, the Bears. Honestly I'm really not that into football but my dad likes it." she said. Fabrizio smiled "I'm Fabrizio by the way, Fabrizio De Rossi." he held out his hand. "Helga Dahl." she replied, shaking his hand.

Fabrizio smiled "So I normally don't ask girls this but, did it hurt when you fell from Heaven?" Helga giggled again "Oh you're soooo original." Fabrizio laughed and shrugged his shoulders "I try."

"Actually, I lied." he said. Helga cocked her head to the side, taking a bite of her salad. "About what?" she asked. Fabrizio grinned "I said I normally don't ask girls that question but actually you're the first girl I've hit on." Helga giggled "Oh really? Am I?"

Fabrizio laughed "Honestly, yeah. I mean there's tons of other girls but they weren't as pretty as you. So I never really bothered, until now." he grinned. Helga smiled "Aw, that's actually really sweet."

Fabrizio grinned "I know, I'm sweet." Helga giggled, she checked her phone. Her mother had texted her back. She reached into her purse and took out a sticky note and pen and scribbled something. She slid it across the table. Fabrizio picked it up, it was a phone number.

Helga smiled and put the lid on her salad, she put it back in the bag. "I'm really sorry I have to go, call me." she said getting up. Fabrizio grinned "Okay. I think I will!" He waved as she walked away. Wow she's hot, Fabrizio thought to himself. He took a large bite of his pizza and pulled out his phone to text Jack.

Jack was admiring several paintings in the new Monet exhibit when he got Fabrizio's text. It read; "Dude Jack, I just had lunch with this super hot girl Helga, we met in the food court at the mall I think I'm gonna ask her out because she gave me her phone number!"

Jack laughed, he responded; "That's awesome, yeah if you got her digits you totally should!" Then he put his phone back in his pocket and continued through the exhibit.

He stopped in front of Monet's famous Water Lilies painting and smiled, it had so much color and life to it. Rose DeWitt Bukater walked through the exhibit admiring all of the paitings, she really loved Monet's work. All the colors and brush techniques fascinated her.

She stopped to look at the Water Lilies painting, she noticed a man already standing there. "I love the colors in this one!" she exclaimed. Jack spun around to see a girl with long, wavy red hair standing behind him.

"Yeah, me too." he replied with a smile. Rose smiled "Monsieur Monet is my absolute favorite artist!" she said. Jack grinned "I'm more of a Van Gogh guy myself but I also really like Monet." he replied.

Rose giggled "I'm Rose DeWitt Bukater." she introduced herself. Jack shook her hand "I'm Jack, Jack Dawson nice to meet you." he grinned. This girl is like really pretty, Jack thought to himself. They admired the painting in silence for a few minutes, then Rose looked at him.

"So you want to meet for coffee sometime?" she asked. Jack shrugged "Yeah sure." Rose smiled "Here's my number." she handed him a small piece of paper. She knew it was wrong to meet with other men behind Cal's back but he was always so busy, it couldn't hurt, she thought.

Jack took the paper "Thanks just let me know when you want to have coffee, I'm usually free." he said. Rose smiled "Okay." she walked away.


	2. Getting Dates

**~Getting Dates~**

Jack walked around the museum for a while longer then headed back to his apartment. When he walked in Fabrizio was sitting at the kitchen table with his phone laying in front of him, twiddling his thumbs.

"Hey Fabri, what exactly are you doing?" Jack asked. Fabrizio looked up "Oh hey Jack, I was just debating something." he replied. Jack lifted his eyebrows and gave Fabrizio a puzzled look. "Debating what?" He asked, walking to stand over his friend's shoulder.

Fabrizio grinned nervously and handed Jack the sticky note with Helga's number on it. Jack chuckled "Oh I get it, you wanna ask her out but now you feel all shy and nervous right?" Fabrizio nodded "Yeah pretty much."

Jack clapped his friend's back "Oh come on man up Fabrizio! Just do it, considering _she's_ the one who gave you _her _number I doubt she'll say no." he said. Fabrizio smiled "Yeah that's true, but what if she does say no?" he asked nervously.

Jack grinned "What if she says yes?" Fabrizio laughed "Okay okay I'll call her!" Jack chuckled and slid Fabrizio's phone closer to him. Fabrizio picked up his phone and punched in the number, his fingers were trembling.

"Hello?" Answered the gruff voice of an older man. Fabrizio was shocked, he had expected to hear Helga's sweet sing songey voice on the other end. Fabrizio looked at Jack "Dude she gave me the wrong number!" he whispered, his smile faded. Jack patted his back sympathetically.

"Hello? Dahl residence. Is someone prank calling us?" The man was still on the other end, Fabrizio had almost forgotten. He suddenly realized what the man just said, he said Dahl residence. Wasn't that Helga's last name? He grinned and slapped Jack's hand off of him "No wait it is the right number I think!" he said hopefully. Jack grinned "Phew, good!"

"Okay I'm hanging up now." Came the man's voice.

"No wait!" Fabrizio choked out.

"Who is this?" The man asked.

"Uh... my name's Fabrizio De Rossi, I'm sorry did you say this is the Dahl residence?"

"Yes, Olaf Dahl speaking."

"Is Helga Dahl home?" Fabrizio asked nervously, he could barely hold his phone because his whole hand was shaking.

"Yes she is, and she's also my daughter." The man replied.

"Do you mind if I speak to her?" Fabrizio asked as politely as he could.

"Hold on." The man responded. There was shuffling around and barely audible voices.

"Hello?" Helga answered the phone.

"Guess who?" Fabrizio was grinning.

"Oh wait, is this the incredibly handsome guy from the food court by any chance?" Helga asked teasingly.

"How did you know?!" Fabrizio teased back.

"Wild guess." Helga responded with a giggle.

"So I was just wondering..." Fabrizio started.

"Wondering what?" Helga asked.

"If you were doing anything tonight?" Fabrizio asked, his palms were sweating so much he thought he was going to drop his phone.

"Well that depends now doesn't it?" Helga giggled.

"Depends on what?" Fabrizio was laughing.

"Why you asked me what I'm doing tonight." Helga responded playfully.

"I asked because I was wondering if you would maybe, I don't know, go out to dinner with me?" Fabrizio asked.

"In that case, no I'm not doing anything." Helga replied.

"So you wanna go to dinner?" Fabrizio asked, sweat was dripping from his forehead and he wiped it with his sleeve.

"Sure, I'd love to." Helga said after a moment of hesitation.

"Can I pick you up around 5:30? Maybe go to that fancy restaurant a few blocks from The Water Tower Place?" Fabrizio asked.

"Sure, I guess I'll see you at 5:30." Helga giggled shyly.

"Wait, I don't know where you live silly!" Fabrizio laughed.

"Oh right, duh. Sorry, one second-" There was a pause, Fabrizio gave Jack a thumbs up. Jack grinned and clapped Fabrizio on the back.

"My dad's making me get off the phone, his brother tried to call so he wants to call him back. Here I'll give you my cell phone number and I'll text you my address." Helga said.

"Oh okay." Fabrizio said, he was smiling.

"312-700-2217." Helga said. "Sorry I didn't just give you my cell phone in the first place it's just I'm kind of an airhead about remembering to charge it and I didn't want to miss your call, if you called, which you did."

"Oh no it's fine, but I will admit at first I thought I had the wrong number."

"Yea my dad always answers the phone, I was upstairs sorry."

"It's okay. Alright so text me your address and I will see you at 5:30, I'll hang up so your dad can call his brother." Fabrizio chuckled.

"Okay, bye!" Helga giggled and hung up.

Fabrizio looked at Jack "YES!" he shouted, slamming his hands down on the kitchen table. Jack laughed "Talk about slap happy!" he joked. Fabrizio got up and hugged Jack "As my granddad would say-DIO MIO GRAZIE!" He did a happy jig around the kitchen. Jack rolled his eyes and bust out laughing "Oh God Fabri..."

Fabrizio rolled his eyes "Oh yeah you make fun of me, atleast I have a date!" he laughed. Jack shook his head "How do you know I don't?" Fabrizio shrugged "Do you?" Jack smirked "As a matter of fact, yeah I do." Fabrizio eyed him carefully and Jack backed down "Okay not yet, but I can get one-watch."

Jack pulled out his phone, he punched in Rose's number. Fabrizio walked into the kitchen and opened the refrigerator, he opened a can of orange pop and sat down on the sofa. He plugged in his Xbox 360 and set up his new controllers.

Jack walked into the kitchen and sat at the table. He waited as the phone rang.

"Hello?" Rose answered.

"Hey it's me, Jack from the Monet exhibit." Jack said.

"Oh hello Jack, it was lovely meeting you today." Rose replied.

"So I know you said maybe we could go for coffee sometime and I was thinking, maybe if you're not busy tonight-"

"I'd love to!" Rose cut him off excitedly.

"Awesome, how about 5:30?" Jack suggested, winking sarcastically at Fabrizio.

Fabrizio turned up the volume on the TV and there was a loud explosion inside the game he was playing. "TAKE THAT EVIL MUSHROOM LORD OF THE UNDERWORLD!" he yelled.

"What on Earth was that?" Rose asked through the phone.

"Sorry that was my ANNOYING ASS roommate, he's like a child always playing with his Xbox 360." Jack laughed. Fabrizio jokingly flipped him off.

"Oh, I thought a bomb went off!" Rose giggled.

"Nope no bombs here!" Jack said.

"Well that's good!" Rose said.

"So how about we meet at the bookstore on the corner?" Jack asked.

"At 5:30? Okay yes, I'll be there!" Rose replied.

"Sweet see ya then!" Jack said.

"Bye!" Rose hung up.

Jack walked into the TV area and unplugged the Xbox. "Hey asshole!" Fabrizio threw his arms up. "I was just about to kill the evil mushroom goonies and you killed the power! What gives?!"

"You're not the only one with a date, I'm meeting this girl I met at the art museum today for coffee while you and Helga Dahl are on your dinner date." Jack said grinning. "Good for you, but I hate you for screwing up my game! Now I have to start the ENTIRE level over again!" Fabrizio grumbled putting down the controller.

Jack laughed "I'm sorry!" Fabrizio stood up with a smirk "Yeah sure you are." he took a big swig of his orange pop. "What time is it?" Fabrizio asked. Jack looked at his watch "2:56."

Fabrizio shrugged "I'm going to take an hour and a half nap, then I'll get ready to pick up Helga." he said walking over to his bed. "Okay I'll just watch TV." Jack said. "That's nice." Fabrizio said climbing in bed. He set his alarm for 4:26 so he would still have time to get ready for dinner and get to Helga's house.

Jack went into the kitchen and grabbed some potato chips, he sat down in front of the TV and turned on his favorite show. He chuckled and shoved a handful of chips in his mouth.

Meanwhile Rose was sitting at her kitchen table in Cal's penthouse. She gazed blankly out the window that overlooked the city. Ruth, Rose's mother walked into the room. "Rose dear are you alright?" she noticed Rose's blank expression.

Rose blinked and turned to look at her mother. "Pardon?" Ruth shook her head "Nevermind." she said, making herself some tea. Just then the door opened and Cal burst in with his briefcase.

"I'm home!" he said like they were supposed to care. Ruth rushed over and immediately took his coat for him. "Cal, would you like some tea? I know it's freezing out there!" she offered. Cal shook his head and sat down across from Rose at the table "No thank you."

He leaned over and kissed Rose on the cheek, she cringed. "Actually I'm leaving again soon, I have an all week business trip." he announced. Rose wanted to scream and jump for joy, Cal would be gone for an entire week. Now she wouldn't have to worry about him finding about her and Jack.

But then the unexpected happened. Cal slid something across the table to Rose, she picked it up and her heart sank. "A plane ticket?" she asked in an obviously displeased tone.

"Yes. That would be a plane ticket, it's certainly not a movie ticket." Cal responded dryly. Rose turned away so Cal wouldn't see her rolling her eyes. "Why did you get me a plane ticket?" she asked.

"Because I need a date for this trip." Cal replied. Rose suddenly had an idea, she knew how to get out of this. She rubbed her forehead "Oh Cal I'm really not feeling up to it but my mother hasn't really been out to many events lately, maybe she'll go with you."

Rose knew her mother wouldn't mind being volunteered like that, she knew Ruth loved all her society events and would do anything to go to one. Ruth's interest was immediately perked "Oh yes, Cal, I'd go with you if you would like."

Cal glared at Rose "Fine, we leave in an hour be ready." Ruth smiled and skipped off to her room like a giddy little girl. Cal stormed off to his own room and Rose was left in the kitchen. She sighed with relief, she'd dodged that bullet.

Jack was watching his other favorite TV show when he heard Fabrizio's alarm clock beeping obnoxiously. Fabrizio slammed his hand down on the snooze button and climbed out of bed, he rubbed his eyes. He looked at the clock, it was 4:27, right on time.

Fabrizio walked into the TV room "I'm gonna use the shower." he told Jack. "Okay." Jack responded. Jack finished his TV show then went to change. He switched his orange T-shirt and jeans for a blue and gray argyle sweater and blue dress pants. Fabrizio came out of the bathroom in his robe.

"Lookin' good Jack!" Fabrizio said with a grin. Jack laughed "Thanks, nice bathrobe." Fabrizio rolled his eyes "Shut up Jack, I'm not wearing my robe on the date!" They both laughed.

Fabrizio grabbed a black dress shirt, khaki dress pants, and a blue tie. He dressed quickly and stood in front of the mirror, he took a deep breath and puffed his chest out. Jack grinned "Nice!" Fabrizio grinned too "I even have flowers for her!"

Jack laughed "You really like this girl don't you?" Fabrizio shifted on his feet and smiled "Yeah I really do, alot." Jack clapped him reassuringly on the back "Go get her tiger!" Fabrizio grinned "Thanks and have fun on your date too." He grabbed his leather jacket and car keys, then he walked out to go get Helga. He checked his phone, Helga texted him her address. He smiled and plugged it into his GPS and took off.

Back at Cal's penthouse Cal and Ruth left on the private jet and Rose was left all alone, exactly what she wanted. She changed into a simple red dress and put a white sweater over it. She grabbed her keys and purse and headed out the door to meet Jack. Jack put his coat on and grabbed his car keys and left the apartment to meet Rose for coffee.


	3. Date Nights

**~Date Nights~**

Fabrizio followed his GPS to one of Chicago's Scandinavian neighborhoods, there were several stores and Scandinavian restuarants as well as scattered apartment complexes. Finally his GPS stopped him in front one of the apartment buildings, he parked his car on the street and got out.

He walked around to the back as Helga told him to and took two flights of stairs to the second level. Once on the second level he came to a large balcony that went all the way around, there were several doors with numbers on them. He found apartment B-03 and knocked on the door.

The door opened and he was face to face with a man who looked to be in his late forties to early fifties. The man had a fluffy gray mustache and was wearing a Bears jersey, he figured this must be Helga's father and the man who answered the phone before. Fabrizio could feel Olaf Dahl's eyes boring right through him. Olaf shared his daughter's electrifying blue eyes. If looks could kill, Fabrizio thought to himself.

He shifted nervously on his feet, just then to his great relief he heard someone else coming to the door. "Olaf invite the poor boy in it's freezing, he's here for Helga." said a lady's voice. Olaf stepped to the side, a lady with graying blonde hair and soft blue eyes ushered Fabrizio inside. He guessed she was Helga's mother. They were standing in the TV room.

"Thanks." Fabrizio tried to smile but he was incredibly nervous, and Olaf was still staring at him. Mrs. Dahl smiled "Helga's just finishing getting ready she should be down in a minute or two, would you like some water? You're sweating bullets."

Fabrizio smiled "Um, sure, thanks." he said. Olaf sat down on the sofa and resumed the Bears game he was watching on cable. Fabrizio looked around the apartment, in the TV room he noticed several pictures of Helga and behind the sofa was a giant Norwegian flag. Next to the flag was a giant portrait of Helga.

His eyes followed Mrs. Dahl into the kitchen, he noticed she had a chicken motif going on. Chicken knicknacks were on a shelf behind their table and there were even chicken themed decorative plates on display.

He turned his attention back to the room he was in, he noticed Olaf was eating pretzels. But before he could eat one he'd touch it to the flag, weird, Fabrizio thought. The whole room was either filled with pictures of Helga or Norwegian knicknacks, not much else.

"So that's the Norwegian flag right?" he tried to make conversation. Olaf looked at him "Ah the boy knows Geography!" Fabrizio smiled "I've always found it interesting, so are you from Norway?"

Olaf shook his head "No Johanne and I were both born here in Illinois but both our parents were Norwegian immigrants. Helga has pure Norwegian lineage." Fabrizio smiled "Oh really? I actually have pure Italian lineage, my grandpa Ronaldo owns a pizza restaurant downtown."

Olaf nodded "Ah that's interesting." Even though he was talking to him Fabrizio could still feel Olaf didn't trust him, he was still staring at him. Fabrizio wiped some more sweat off his forehead with his sleeve. Olaf nodded with satisfaction and turned his focus back on the game.

Mrs. Dahl came back out and handed Fabrizio a glass of water. "Thank you." he said sipping the cold water, it actually did help calm him down a little. Mrs. Dahl brought Olaf some cheese and crackers then went back into the kitchen.

"So have the Bears scored yet?, I wasn't watching." Fabrizio asked, slowly sitting down on the armchair. Olaf nodded "Yeah it's 9-3 right now." he said. Fabrizio smiled "Oh yeah I see the Bears are winning, that's good." Olaf nodded.

Just then out of nowhere a fluffy orange cat jumped into Fabrizio's lap. "Wha-!" Fabrizio jumped accidentally spilling water on the cat. The cat hissed. "No Mister Fluff, bad cat!" Mrs. Dahl snapped, coming out of the kitchen. She gently smacked the cat with her spatula. Mister Fluff ran back up the stairs.

"I'm sorry. Mister Fluff always gets excited around guests, Helga loves that crazy cat." Mrs. Dahl apologized. "Oh no it's okay." Fabrizio caught his breath. Mrs. Dahl smiled "Where is Helga?!" she wondered aloud. "I'm coming I'm coming!" Helga called down. She ran down the stairs with a giddy smile on her face.

Fabrizio turned to see Helga coming down the stairs, he was speechless. She was wearing a flowy pink cocktail dress that fit her perfectly in all the right places and her silky blonde hair was up in a wavy bun. Mister Fluff ran down the stairs and tripped her, Helga yelped as she lost her balance. Mister Fluff yelped when Helga landed on his tail.

Fabrizio stood up instantly. "Are you okay?" he asked. Helga jumped up and brushed herself off, she was beet red. "Um, yea I'm fine." she smiled nervously. Mrs. Dahl shook her head "Crazy cat!" Olaf jumped up off the sofa "TOUCHDOWN WHOOO!" he yelled. Mrs. Dahl rolled her eyes and went back in the kitchen to finish making dinner. Helga looked at Fabrizio "Told you my dad likes football." she giggled.

Fabrizio grinned and she smiled shyly, he handed her the flowers. "You look amazing." he said breathlessly. Helga smiled shyly and shifted on her heels "Thanks." she giggled. Mister Fluff the cat was already curled up on Olaf's lap watching the game and Mrs. Dahl was standing in the kitchen with her cooking apron on.

Fabrizio offered Helga his arm "Should we go?" She nodded "Yea." Helga looked back at her mother "I'll be back later." she said. Mrs. Dahl smiled and shooed them off with her spatula. Fabrizio opened the door and they went out to his car. He opened his car door for her then climbed in himself. Helga scooted as close to him as she could get, he grinned.

It was chilly and Helga pulled her sweater tighter around her. Fabrizio reached for the heater knob "Here let me-" Helga shook her head "No it's fine you're driving I'll get it-" they reached for it at the same time and their hands touched. Helga yanked her hand back "Okay I seriously felt static."

Fabrizio grinned "So did I, your touch is almost as electrifying as your eyes." She giggled again "I'm going to take that as a compliment." They both laughed.

Meanwhile Rose took a cab to the bookstore. She looked around at books for a few minutes because Jack wasn't there yet. She was looking at some different art books when Jack came up behind her. "Hey." he said. Rose spun around "Hi." Jack grinned "Let's go get some coffee." Rose smiled "Okay." They went into the cafe area.

Jack found them a table in the corner. "Here I'll get the drinks." Rose offered. Jack smiled "Okay I'll just have a regular coffee." he said. "Okay be right back." Rose replied. She walked up to the counter and ordered two coffees then she brought them back to the table.

"Thanks." Jack said. "You're welcome." Rose replied with a shy smile. She sat down across from him.

"So, what other artists do you like?" Jack asked.

"Mostly Monet but I too like Van Gogh and recently I've become interested in Michelangelo." Rose replied.

"Oh yeah the Sistine Chapel guy!" Jack laughed.

"Yes, I've actually seen the Sistine Chapel." Rose said.

"Really? Was it awesome?" Jack asked, fascinated.

"Oh yes, it was amazing." Rose replied with a giggle.

"Man, I'd pay to see that!" Jack said.

"You should go sometime, it's expensive but worth it." Rose told him.

"Cool, next time I'm trying to decide on a vacation spot I'll remember that." Jack chuckled.

"So we both like art, what else do you like?" Rose asked.

"I like to travel, just because I've never been to the Sistine Chapel doesn't mean I haven't been on tons of vacations." Jack joked.

"Where else have you been then?" Rose wanted to know.

"I've been to Paris, London, and even to Tokyo Japan." Jack replied.

"Tokyo, Japan?" Rose giggled. "Why?"

"Just because." Jack shrugged.

"Oh, I bet it was beautiful there." Rose said.

"Yeah it really was, and I love sushi so I ate good!" Jack laughed.

"You like sushi? Ew, I hate sushi!" Rose giggled.

"What? How do you hate sushi it's amazing!" Jack said in disbelief.

"Amazing? Try awful!" Rose giggled again.

"You keep your opinion and I'll keep mine." Jack grinned.

"Okay fine." Rose smiled.

Just then Jack noticed Rose's giant diamond engagement ring. "Whoa that's a nice ring ya got there!" he exclaimed, wide eyed.

Rose looked at her ring "Oh this? Oh well..."

"Wait just a minute, so who's the lucky guy?" Jack teased.

"It's a long story, not sure if it's a story I even want to get into right now." Rose replied with an eye roll.

"Come on now, there's something more to this." Jack pushed.

"Fine I'm engaged, but not happily." Rose said tiredly.

Jack was shocked "Not happily? That's not good!"

"Actually, I'm really quite miserable." Rose admitted.

"Well that's really not good, why?" Jack pushed again.

"Do you want to know who my fiancee is?" Rose asked.

"Yeah I do." Jack said.

"Caledon Hockley, the big tycoon, you know head of Hockley Enterprises." Rose said.

"Holy- that guy's a multi billionaire!" Jack exclaimed.

"Yeah I know what he is, he's also a giant asshole." Rose said with a slight giggle.

"Do you love him?" Jack asked suddenly.

"Pardon me?"

"Do you love him?"

"That's kind of rude..." Rose gave him a funny look.

"It's a simple question, do ya love him or don't you?" Jack inquired.

"Fine, honestly, no I don't." Rose sighed.

"Why are you guys engaged then?" Jack asked.

"My mother set the whole thing up, all she cares about is money and having the high society life." Rose said.

"What about you dad?" Jack asked.

"He's in jail, that's why my mother needs me to be with Cal, we could barely afford our house and Cal's father said he'd take care of our debts if Cal and I got married." Rose explained.

"Oh, I see." Jack nodded. "Wait so how did you guys know the Hockley's?"

"Cal was a regular customer at the restaurant I used to work at, he'd always sit in my section because he thought I was hot." Rose replied.

"Ah, well he wasn't wrong there." Jack said. Rose giggled, she knew this whole thing was wrong but she didn't care.

Fabrizio and Helga got to the restaurant just in time for the 5:45 reservation Fabrizio had made. The hostess led them to a table in the back corner next to the window and they sat down across from eachother. Fabrizio smiled "Thanks for having dinner with me on such short notice."

"Oh you're welcome, I wasn't busy tonight, thank you for asking me out." Helga replied.

"How could I not ask you out?" Fabrizio grinned. "You're so pretty."

"Aww, thanks." Helga blushed.

"Anytime. I really like this background music." Fabrizio said.

"Yea, it's nice." Helga said, listening to the slow jazz in the background.

There was an awkward silence and Fabrizio tried to think of what to say next. "I noticed the big Norwegian flag in your living room."

"Oh the flag? Yea my dad found it at a garage sale and had to have it." Helga giggled. "Did you see my mother's chicken motif kitchen too?"

"Yeah I did actually, and there were lots of pictures of you." Fabrizio laughed.

"Oh yea they have so many pictures of me, tons of really embarrassing ones too." Helga giggled.

Fabrizio laughed "Wow that's funny, I really liked your portrait by the way."

"Yea so do my parents, they get a current one every year and hang it in the same spot next to the flag, I know it's lame." Helga rolled her eyes.

"No it's not lame, but why do they hang it next to the flag?" Fabrizio chuckled.

"It's kind of a joke, my dad always called me his 'Little Norwegian Princess', actually he still does and it's soooo embarrassing." Helga replied with a giggle.

"Oh I see, but I wouldn't be embarrassed by it-know why?" Fabrizio grinned.

"Why?" Helga cocked her head to the side.

Fabrizio was about to respond when the waiter came by to get their orders. "My name's Steve what can I get you two tonight?"

Fabrizio looked at Helga "Ladies first." Helga blushed "Um, just a small bowl of tomato bisque and iced tea." she told the waiter.

"Sir?" Fabrizio glanced at the menu "Steak, medium rare with a side of mashed potatoes but hold the gravy and a cola-no ice." he said.

"I'll have your food out shortly." The waiter walked away. Fabrizio looked at Helga "Where were we?" he grinned.

Helga giggled "I believe you were about to tell me why I shouldn't be embarrassed by my dad's nickname for me?"

"Because you _are_ a Norwegian princess." Fabrizio grinned.

"Am I now?" Helga blushed.

"Well I don't know if you are actually related to Norway's monarchy but you're Norwegian and pretty as a princess." Fabrizio said.

"So how many girls have you actually dated? You're good at this whole flirting thing." Helga giggled.

"I told you before, you're the first girl I've hit on, I've never dated any other girls." Fabrizio smiled. "But with that face I'm sure you've dated plenty of guys."

Helga blushed "Actually no I haven't, just you." she giggled nervously.

Fabrizio grinned "I'm sure you've kissed plenty of guys atleast, who was your first kiss?"

"Honestly, I still haven't had my first kiss." Helga admitted. "Unless you count my dad saying goodnight but that's just on the forehead." she giggled.

"Can I tell you a secret?" Fabrizio leaned closer.

"Sure." Helga smiled.

"I haven't had mine either." Fabrizio whispered. "Unless you count my aunt Stefania but she thought I was uncle Luigi in the dark, long story." he laughed.

Helga giggled "Hey I have an idea."

"What's that?" Fabrizio asked with a mischevious grin.

Helga applied more of her sparkly lipgloss. "Maybe we can change that?"

"Change what?" Fabrizio asked, grinning.

Helga closed her eyes and leaned across the table, Fabrizio met her halfway and they kissed. Behind them the sun had set over the Chicago skyline and it was dark outside. All the lights of the skyscrapers lit up the night behind their table. The jazz music still played in the background.

They were interrupted when the waiter came back with their food. "Oops sorry guys!" Steve said, setting their food down on the table. Fabrizio and Helga quickly pulled apart and blushed. "Thank you." Fabrizio said to the waiter. Steve nodded and walked away.

Helga's face was the shade of her soup "Did that just happen?" she giggled shyly.

"Yeah, it was amazing." Fabrizio grinned.

"I don't have to tell my father I did that..." Helga blushed.

Fabrizio laughed "Yeah probably a good idea, he answered the door and he was just staring right through me, I was so relieved when your mother came to the door!"

"Daddy's just really protective of me, he's like a big teddy bear he can growl but he won't bite." Helga giggled.

"Oh okay that's good, because a bear bite would really hurt!" Fabrizio laughed.

"Yes and we wouldn't want that to happen now would we?" Helga giggled, she brought her chair around next to him and they kissed again.

Fabrizio grinned "You 21 yet?"

"I turned 21 two months ago." Helga replied.

"I turned 21 five months ago, want some champagne?" Fabrizio grinned.

Helga giggled "Then I guess that would make you three months older than me, and yes I would."

Steve, their waiter passed the table. "Hey Steve!" Fabrizio waved him over. "Can I order two glasses of champagne one for myself and one for the lovely lady?" Steve nodded "Sure thing, you guys 21?" They both showed him their liscenses. "Okay be right back." Steve walked off.

"Lovely lady?" Helga teased, blushing.

"Just calling it like it is." Fabrizio grinned.

Jack and Rose were really hitting it off. "So what else do you like besides travelling?" Rose changed the subject.

"I like watching TV." Jack laughed.

Rose giggled "Me too!"

"Yeah some of the reality shows are just flat out ridiculous." Jack chuckled, finishing his coffee.

"They make me feel better whenever I'm upset about my own ridiculous life." Rose giggled.

"So what do you do? Sit around in your pajamas and eat ice cream?" Jack teased.

"Actually, yes I do." Rose replied, she was serious.

"Oh." Jack laughed.

"That's what I do when I'm not being Cal's brainless arm candy plus one at all his fancy business dinners." Rose giggled.

Jack grinned "I sit around and eat popcorn when I watch TV."

Rose laughed "Popcorn is good but I prefer sour gummy worms."

Fabrizio and Helga finished their dinner and Steve the waiter brought their champagne. Fabrizio paid the bill and gave Steve a decent tip. Helga sipped her champagne and smiled at Fabrizio.

Fabrizio grinned and held up his glass to Helga "I'd toast this!"

Helga giggled "Me too." They chinked their glasses together.

"So, you play Xbox?" Fabrizio asked.

Helga cocked her head to the side "What?"

Fabrizio grinned "Do you play Xbox?"

Helga leaned close to him and gave a tipsy giggle "Actually yes I do, it's a secret of mine." she whispered.

"How about you come back to my place and we'll play? Jack, my roommate never plays with me." Fabrizio laughed.

"Sure." Helga smiled. Fabrizio grinned and got up "Let's go!"

Helga giggled tipsily as Fabrizio offered her his arm, they left the restaurant. It was chilly and Fabrizio gave Helga his jacket. "It's chilly." he said. Helga nodded "Yea it is, but all the lights in the night are so pretty." Fabrizio grinned "You're so pretty." Helga smiled, they got in the car and drove back to Fabrizio and Jack's apartment.

Fabrizio led her up the stairs and opened the door to his apartment. He flipped on the lights. "Here we are!" Fabrizio announced. Helga giggled "Nice." Fabrizio smiled "Let's play some Xbox!" They sat down on the sofa and Helga scooted close to him.

Fabrizio gently put his arm around her waist "Is it okay if I put my hand here?" he asked. Helga nodded with a giddy smile, Fabrizio grinned and pulled her even closer to him. He turned on the Xbox and the TV and grabbed two controllers.

"So what game do you wanna play?" Fabrizio asked. Helga shrugged "Whatever's in there." Fabrizio grinned "Ever played Kingdom of the Evil Mushrooms?"

Helga giggled "Once with my cousin I think, you just have to destroy the king and his goonies right?"

"Yep pretty much." Fabrizio grinned. The game started "Here we go!" Fabrizio said.

They played a few rounds, Helga won every time. After the fifth round Helga looked at Fabrizio "Are you letting me win?"

Fabrizio grinned "Maybe a little."

Helga punched his arm "What? You think I can't win by myself?" she giggled.

Fabrizio shrugged "I don't know..." he grinned.

"Oh you big jerk, you asked for it!" Helga hopped into his lap and kissed him. Fabrizio was pleasantly suprised and tickled her, she giggled. "Did you like that kiss?" Helga teased.

"Did I just blow up the mushroom goonies?" Fabrizio grinned. Helga giggled "Yes!" They started making out.

Fabrizio gently slid his hand up Helga's dress and she took off his tie and began unbuttoning his shirt. "Bad girl..." Fabrizio mumbled between kisses. Helga was teasing him by playing with his pants zipper and giving him little tickles down there. She was bouncing on his knee and giggling.

Rose too finished her coffee "Well, I should probably get going." she said.

Jack smiled "Wait, you want to come back to my apartment for a while? I think my friend's still on his date."

"Oh alright, sure." Rose said. Jack grinned "Cool."

They got up and threw away their coffee cups. Jack held the door open for Rose and they both stepped out into the chilly night air. "Did you bring your car?" Rose shook her head "No I took a cab."

Jack smiled "Cool we'll take my car." He led Rose to his car and they left for his apartment. When they got there Jack held open the doors and they stepped into the lobby out of the chilly night air. Rose smiled "I love all the lights outside." she commented. Jack grinned "Same."

He showed her up the stairs and to the door of his apartment. "Yeah I live here with my best friend Fabrizio but I don't think he's home yet." Jack said. Rose smiled "Okay."

Jack opened the door. The lights were already on and Fabrizio and Helga were making out on the sofa, Fabrizio still had his hand in Helga's dress and she was rubbing Fabrizio's meatballs for him. The TV was still on but the Xbox controllers were on the floor. "Oops I was wrong!" Jack whispered. Rose blushed "Oh it's fine..."

"Hey I'm home!" Jack announced, laughing. Fabrizio and Helga stopped what they were doing instantly and looked at Jack, they blushed. However, Helga stayed in Fabrizio's lap.

"Hey Jack, this is Helga." Fabrizio said, wiping some sweat off his forehead.

"Hi Helga, I'm Jack. Guys, this is my friend Rose." Jack gestured at Rose. Rose smiled "Hello."

Jack chuckled "Fabri, did you force her to play Xbox with you?-" He looked at Helga "I'm sorry."

Fabrizio rolled his eyes "No I didn't." Helga smiled "Actually I enjoy playing Xbox." Jack laughed "Then you two are perfect for eachother!"

Jack looked at Rose "Want anything? Orange pop?"

"No thank you." Rose replied with a smile.

Fabrizio and Helga continued kissing on the sofa. Jack laughed "Here you wanna go watch some TV in the bedroom?" he asked.

"Sure." Rose smiled and they went into the bedroom.

Fabrizio and Helga kissed for a while, eventually Helga pulled back. She checked her phone "It's getting late." Fabrizio smiled "Okay I'll drive you back." Helga kissed him again "And I really don't have to tell my dad what we were just doing!" she giggled.

Fabrizio laughed "Yeah that wouldn't be a good idea!" He opened the door for her and they went back down to his car. They drove back to Helga's apartment, Fabrizio smiled "So are your parents asleep?"

Helga shook her head "Knowing my dad, he's probably waiting for me...so I should put my hair back up!" she giggled. She'd let her hair down when they were kissing on the sofa.

Fabrizio grinned and opened her door for her. He offered her his arm and led her up to her doorstep. "Is it open?" Fabrizio asked. Helga giggled "If not I have my keys."

"That's good." Fabrizio laughed. He pulled her closer to him and looked directly into her eyes "I had fun tonight, and we did things that most people don't do on first dates, which I really enjoyed by the way." he was grinning.

Helga giggled "I had fun too, and just so you know if it were any other guy we wouldn't have gotten this far." Fabrizio grinned "I'll call you tomorrow." Helga smiled "Goodnight, Fabrizio." She kissed him one last time before going inside.

Helga opened the door then turned back around, she blew him a kiss. "I'll be waiting for your phone call." Fabrizio grinned "Okay!" Helga shut the door and Fabrizio went back to his car. He drove back to his own apartment.

Fabrizio went home and went straight to bed, Jack was still watching TV with Rose. "Okay guys I'm going to bed!" he said.

Jack laughed "Alright we'll get out." He turned to Rose "Let's go in the kitchen." Rose smiled "Okay."

They walked into the kitchen "Want a snack or something?" Jack asked.

"Actually I should probably get going, it's so late." Rose replied.

"Oh okay, want me to drive you?" Jack offered.

"No it's alright I think I'll take a cab." Rose said.

"Let me atleast walk you to the curb." Jack said.

"Okay fine." Rose giggled.

Jack walked Rose down to the curb and flagged a taxi for her. "Thanks for coming over and for meeting me, it was fun." Jack said.

Rose giggled "I had more fun with you today than I've had in ages."

Jack grinned "Will I see you again?"

Rose gently pecked his cheek "I hope so!" She got into the cab and waved to him as it took off.

Jack swayed on his heels and admired the beautiful city at night, he took a deep breath of the cool winter air then went back inside to go to bed. As Rose sat in the cab she realized she'd kissed Jack, but she didn't care what Cal would think or say, who said he had to find out?


	4. Fun At Ryan's Pub

A/N: WARNING I think this would still be considered T rated because there's nothing graphic but the sexual innuendos/hints are pretty obvious so some parts may or may not be considered M.

* I DO NOT OWN THE SONG "Star Of The County Down" However, I did change some lyrics. (If it bothers anyone I can take it down)

I'm sorry this took so long, this is one of my MEGAchapters!

**~Fun At Ryan's Pub~**

The next day Fabrizio and Jack slept in super late. By the time they woke up it was already 3:00 pm. Jack sat up in bed and rubbed his eyes, then he threw a pillow at Fabrizio "Fabri get up! It's 3:02 in the afternoon!"

Fabrizio shot up "Why do you always throw pillows at me?!" Jack laughed "It worked, did it not?" Fabrizio rolled out of bed "Whatever I call first dibs on the shower." Jack shrugged "Fine go ahead."

While Fabrizio was in the shower Jack got dressed and made himself a grilled cheese sandwich. Fabrizio came out of the shower into the kitchen "Aw dude you made grilled cheese!" Jack grinned "Want one? I left the pan and bread out."

"Okay thanks." Fabrizio buttered some bread, he put a bunch of cheese on it and heated the stove. "Yup." Jack took a swig of cola. Fabrizio put his sandwich on the stove "Here watch this for me, I'm gonna get dressed." Jack nodded "Ok."

After Fabrizio got dressed he sat down at the kitchen table and ate his sandwich with Jack. Jack finished his sandwich "Alright now It's my turn for the shower." Fabrizio nodded "You have fun now." He laughed. He picked up the dishes and washed them, then he sat on the sofa and flipped on the TV. Just then he remembered something, he'd said he'd call Helga. Fabrizio pulled his phone out of his pocket and dialed Helga's number, he waited as it rang.

"Hello?" Helga answered her phone.

"It's me." Fabrizio grinned.

"Oh hey! What's up?" Helga asked happily.

"You busy tonight? I was thinking of going to my friend's pub tonight, Ryan's pub, they're having some special happy hour thing and free game night." Fabrizio said.

"Oh okay, um, lemme check." Helga replied.

"Okay." Fabrizio waited for a second.

"No I'm not busy." Helga said.

"So you wanna be my plus one? Have some drinks, play games?" Fabrizio asked.

"Sure." Helga giggled. "Wait did you just say Ryan's Pub?"

"Yeah, my good friend Tommy owns it." Fabrizio replied.

"No way! His wife Shannon is my best friend! I've known Shann for years! I was even her maid of honor!" Helga exclaimed.

"You were? How come I didn't see you at the wedding? Cause I was a groomsmen!" Fabrizio exclaimed.

"Maybe you just weren't paying attention." Helga giggled.

"Seriously? Damn small world!" Fabrizio exclaimed.

"Well isn't that a crazy kawinkydink! You know I've been wanting to go in there and see baby Seamus!" Helga said.

"Oh Shannon had the baby already?" Fabrizio asked.

"Yea! I'm sooo excited to see him Shannon's been asking me to come in and see him!" Helga replied.

"Awesome, I'll pick you up at 5:15." Fabrizio grinned.

"Okay can't wait, bye!" Helga said.

"Bye!" Fabrizio hung up.

Jack came out into the TV room "Were you just talking to someone?" he asked. Fabrizio grinned "Yeah, Helga." Jack nodded "Oh okay." He laughed. Fabrizio grinned "Yeah." Jack plopped down next to him.

"Hey we're going to Tommy's pub tonight if you wanna bring that Rose chick you can double date with us." Fabrizio offered. "And guess what?!" he asked.

"What?" Jack replied. Fabrizio laughed "Get this, Helga and Shannon are best friends! Remember when we were groomsmen in Tommy and Shannon's wedding? Dude Helga was her maid of honor! I don't know how I didn't notice her before! Small world isn't it?"

Jack shook his head "Holy guacamole that's actually kinda hilarious." Fabrizio nodded "Dude seriously though! But anyways you can invite Rose and double date with us if you want."

Jack laughed "Well Rose and I aren't dating, she's just a friend but I can ask if her if she'd like to go." he said. Fabrizio smiled "Okay cool." Jack took out his phone and called Rose.

Rose was out shopping, talking to Cal on the phone. "Yes, darling, I'm fine." Rose said.

"You're mother is driving me nuts!" Cal barked. "I wish it were you here with me." his voice softened.

"I know but I just really didn't want to go, I told you I wasn't feeling well." Rose explained.

"Fine whatever." Cal snapped.

Just then Rose got the incoming call alert. "Look Cal if you're going to be an ass I'm getting another call, goodbye." She hung up.

"Hello?"

"It's Jack."

"Oh hey Jack."

"So my friend and his girlfriend are going to our other friend's pub tonight and I was wondering if you'd like to come and double date."

"Oh, okay what time?"

"5:15ish, I'll pick you up. Just text me your address."

"Okay, thanks. See you tonight!"

"You bet, can't wait."

"Bye!"

"Bye!"

Jack and Rose both hung up. Rose smiled, Cal was such a jerk but Jack was so nice and fun. She texted him her address. Jack looked at Fabrizio "Rose is coming!" he said excitedly. Fabrizio smiled "Cool."

Two hours later it was almost time to go, Fabrizio and Jack were changing clothes. Jack put on a red polo shirt and jeans. Fabrizio put on a green and blue striped polo shirt and the same khakis he wore the night before. "Dude, why are you putting the same pants back on?" Jack gave him a funny look.

Fabrizio grinned "I think they're lucky, I mean I got some serious action wearing them last night." Jack cocked his eyebrows "Dude, did you guys like actually, you know 'do it' on the sofa?" he laughed. Fabrizio shook his head "No but we got close." he grinned. Jack rolled his eyes and laughed.

Jack grabbed his jacket "Let's just take one car, here I'll drive." Fabrizio shrugged "Okay." Jack grabbed his keys and they walked out. Fabrizio hopped in the passenger seat and Jack got behind the wheel, they drove to Helga's first.

They pulled up in the parking lot of Helga's apartment complex. "Here, I'll be right back." Fabrizio hopped out. He jogged up a few stairs to Helga's doorstep. He knocked "Helga, it's me Fabrizio!" he grinned.

"Coming!" Helga ran and opened the door. "Well hello there." Fabrizio grinned.

"Hello yourself." Helga giggled. Fabrizio grinned "Once again, you look great."

"Thanks, you look pretty good too." Helga giggled. Fabrizio shook his head "Not as good as you." Helga blushed, she was wearing a bright floral blouse and a hot pink skirt that flowed down just above her knees. She had her hair in a tight ponytail.

"So are your parents home?" Fabrizio asked.

"No, they went to bingo night at this Finnish cafe a few blocks from here." Helga replied.

"Oh okay. Hey by the way I invited Jack and Rose to double date with us and we're taking one car, Jack's down there waiting for us." Fabrizio said.

"Oh, okay." Helga smiled.

"So should we go?" Fabrizio offered her his arm.

"Yea sure." Helga giggled.

Fabrizio grinned and led her down to the car. He opened the backseat door and hopped in beside her. "Hi Helga." Jack waved. Helga smiled "Hello!" Jack turned his key in the ignition "You guys ready?" Fabrizio nodded "Yep! Let's go."

Jack smiled "Okay!" He started driving. Helga looked at Fabrizio "You smell really good." she whispered. Fabrizio grinned "Thanks, so do you." he put his face in her hair, she giggled.

"Hey are those the same pants you wore last night?" Helga asked. Fabrizio grinned "Yeah, I think they're lucky because you played with the zipper last night on the sofa, and since you're a magical fairy I figured you gave them magical powers!" he teased.

Helga giggled and put her head on his shoulder "I think they're lucky too, because if you're a good boy I might do the same thing tonight." she teased back. Fabrizio grinned "But what if I want to be a bad boy?" Helga giggled and leaned her face close to his, they started kissing.

Jack rolled his eyes "What are you two doing back there?" he laughed. No answer. Jack chuckled and turned up the radio to drown out the wet smacking and giggles from the backseat.

He drove down a few more blocks until he reached the Hockley penthouse. "Okay please don't have ten kids while I'm gone, I'll be right back." Jack joked getting out of the car.

Jack walked up and rang the doorbell. Rose answered it, she was wearing a soft yellow dress. "Hello Jack." she smiled.

"Hello again." Jack grinned. Rose giggled "So where are we going again?"

"Ryan's Pub, a friend of mine owns it." Jack replied.

"Oh okay, I'm excited!" Rose said.

"Cool then we better go, I wanna get back to my car before my friend knocks up his girlfriend." Jack laughed.

"Oh my! Okay let's go." Rose giggled. She followed Jack to his car. "You get shotgun because the lovebirds are making out in the backseat." Jack laughed.

Rose hopped in the front beside Jack. She glanced in the backseat, Helga had her legs across Fabrizio's lap and she was holding herself up by his neck, he was holding her grapefruits for her as they made out. Rose cringed and turned back to Jack "Can we turn on the radio?"

"Yeah sure, believe me I don't need to listen to that either!" Jack laughed. He turned on the radio and they drove off to the pub. They pulled up in front of a building that looked small on the outside but was quite big on the inside. The sign read; "Ryan's Irish Pub." and there were two shamrocks intertwined into a heart.

Jack climbed out and opened Rose's door for her. Then he knocked on the back window "Hey we're here!" he laughed. Rose hopped out as did Fabrizio and Helga. Fabrizio and Helga pulled out their I.D's and walked right in.

Jack pulled out his wallet and grabbed his driver's liscense. He glanced at Rose "Get your I.D ready they're gonna card you." Rose blushed "Um, actually Jack, I'm not 21." she admitted. "Oh, well, they'll let you in but they won't serve you anything alcoholic. No some people even bring their kids in here because there's an arcade downstairs." Jack said.

Rose smiled "Okay." They followed Fabrizio and Helga through the double doors. Sure enough a man was waiting to check them. " I.D's please." Fabrizio and Helga handed theirs to him. "De Rossi comma Fabrizio, age 21...go ahead." "Dahl comma Helga, age 21...go ahead." He stamped their hands. "Next!"

Rose handed him her I.D. "DeWitt Bukater comma Rose, age 20-" he gave her a different hand stamp "-alright go ahead." "Dawson comma Jack, age 21...go ahead." He stamped Jack's hand. "Next!"

They all walked into the pub. As soon as Rose entered the pub she was blasted with loud Irish music. "Whaddaya think?" Jack yelled. "I can't hear you!" Rose yelled back. Jack laughed "Yeah Tommy and Shannon like their loud Irish music!"

Fabrizio and Helga linked arms, they skipped up to the bar. "Tommy my man!" Fabrizio slapped the bartender's arm. Tommy Ryan spun around "Fabri I was wonderin' when you would come visit!" he said in a thick Irish accent. Just then he noticed Helga "Helga hey!"

"Hi Tommy!" Helga replied happily. Tommy cocked his head to the side "Wait, are you guys here together?" Fabrizio grinned "Small world isn't it?" Tommy laughed "Well I'll be damned, Fabrizio De Rossi and miss Helga Dahl...here together!" Helga giggled "I know! Soooo can I get a strawberry margarita?" she slid some money to him.

"No no I'll get it-" Fabrizio offered. Tommy shook his head and slid Helga's money back to her "No this is happy hour night, and even if it wasn't I'd always give you guys freebies...shh don't tell any a' the other customers though!" he laughed. Helga took her money "Aw Tommy are you sure?" He nodded "Of course especially now that you two are goin' out, what're the odds?" Fabrizio grinned "What are the odds?!" Helga giggled.

Tommy laughed "Next to me an' Shann of course, you guys are my favorite couple! Now we can all double date!" Fabrizio grinned "Heck yeah!" Tommy slid Helga's margarita to her "I gave ya an extra cherry! Let me know when you want another one, you know it'll always be free for you Weegie!"

Helga smiled "Thanks Tommy!" Tommy looked at Fabrizio "Now what about you buster? You gonna have something or just sit there?" he laughed. Fabrizio grinned "Suprise me." Tommy shook his head "I'm gonna make you regret giving me that power!" he joked.

Helga smiled "Where's Shannon? I wanna see little Seamus!" Tommy grinned "She's feeding him upstairs, she should be back in just a minute!" Helga clapped excitedly and sipped her margarita. "Woo that's strong!" she giggled tipsily, Fabrizio laughed.

Jack and Rose were standing closer to the door away from the bar, Rose was feeling shy. "Come on Rose don't be shy come meet my friend Tommy and you already met Fabrizio and Helga." Jack urged. Rose smiled "Okay." Jack grinned and offered her his arm, he led her to the bar.

"Hey Jack-o long time no see!" Tommy leaned over and hugged Jack, slapping his back super hard. "Tommy buddy what's up? I heard Shannon had the baby?" Jack asked. Tommy smiled "Yup! She certainly did!" Jack patted his back "Congrats man!" Tommy grinned "Thanks."

Jack gestured at Rose "Tommy this is my good friend Rose, she was kind enough to accompany me tonight." Tommy smiled and shook Rose's hand "It's nice to meet ya Rose, thank ya for comin' to the pub!" Rose smiled "Oh yes it's a pleasure to meet you as well."

Tommy grinned and grabbed two more glasses "What can I get for ya miss?" Rose blushed "Oh, actually..." she held up her hand revealing a blue 'NL' stamp versus a green shamrock stamp. Tommy laughed "Oh well then I can't give ya what they're having but I can get ya anything else you'd like, free of course."

He handed her a drink menu and looked at Jack "How about you Jackey?" Jack rubbed his chin in thought "Hmm, just a regular beer." he replied. Tommy nodded "You got it boyo, decide yet Rose?" Rose smiled "Can I get a lemon fizz?" Tommy nodded "Sure thing!"

Just then a waitress with strawberry blonde hair and glasses came down to the bar, she had a baby resting over her shoulder. "SHANN SHANN!" Helga ran to her. "WEEGIE!" Shannon Ryan yelled. The two girls hugged then pulled apart and giggled giddily.

Fabrizio glanced at Tommy "Okay why do you guys keep calling her Weegie?" he asked. Tommy laughed "Cause she's NorWEGIAN!" Fabrizio almost choked on his beer "Dude that's actually pretty funny!" Tommy grinned.

Helga bounced up and down giddily "Baby Seamus awww let me hold him let me hold him!" she begged. Shannon laughed and rubbed baby Seamus's back as he woke up "Hello my little shamrock love, you wanna go by auntie Helga?" Seamus gave a small grunt and Shannon handed him to Helga.

Helga kissed the baby's tiny forehead "Oh sweet little baby, beautiful baby! Oh he's beautiful Shann Shann!" Tommy swung himself over the bar and hugged Shannon "Now now there aunt Helga, Shann didn't make him by herself ya know!" he laughed. Shannon rolled her eyes "You helped make him but I did all the hard stuff!" she giggled as Tommy pecked the top of her head. "Seamus Patrick Ryan, seven pounds, nine ounces." Shannon said.

Fabrizio stepped up behind Helga and looked over her shoulder "He's a sweetie, he really looks like both of you!" Tommy grinned "He's our little shamrock baby." Shannon smiled.

Helga rubbed Seamus's tiny stomach "I remember seeing you last week in the hospital but I couldn't stay long, you're already so much bigger!" she kissed his little toes. Fabrizio grinned "I wish I coulda stopped by the hospital but the pizza restaurant was really busy and I had to help my grandma and grandpa move into their new retirement condo." Tommy laughed "It's okay we forgive ya!"

Jack walked over too "Hey little guy!" he said. Rose slowly stepped up beside him. "Rose isn't he cute?" Jack asked. Rose smiled "Oh yes, he's precious." Helga looked at her "Wanna hold him?" she asked.

Rose smiled shyly "Oh no that's alright, he doesn't know me but thank you." Helga shrugged "Okay more baby love for auntie Helga then!" she tickled the baby's toes again. Fabrizio grinned, thinking of how good Helga looked holding a baby.

Out of earshot Rose looked at Jack "Aren't they kind of young to have a baby?" Jack laughed "Rose, they got married last year though, see Shannon's claddagh ring? She's our age and Tommy's 22." Rose shrugged "Oh no I wasn't trying to judge, I was just wondering."

Shannon looked at Helga "Wait, so Weegie Tommy just told me that you and Fabrizio are dating now?" Helga giggled and exchanged flirtatious glances with Fabrizio "Yea, you could say that."

Shannon giggled "Well that certainly is a kawinkydink isn't it?!" Helga laughed "Yes!" Fabrizio grinned and hugged Helga "It was actually just yesterday but there was this instant chemistry so we're moving really fast!" Shannon grinned "How'd you meet?"

Helga giggled "It was actually at a mall food court, I bumped him because I was texting my mother and then it was love at first sight, we got a table where we talked for a few minutes and later last night he asked me out to dinner, and we kissed a ton already!" Shannon giggled "Oh-em-gee!"

Tommy grinned "Say how about I get someone to cover Shann n I and we'll go downstairs to the arcade?" Fabrizio laughed "Why? So I can whoop your ass in pool again and again and again?" Tommy slammed down the rag he was holding "You're on!"

He waved at a nearby waitress "Hey Meg, cover the bar Shann n I are going downstairs with some friends!" Meg nodded "Yes Mister Ryan." she jogged over behind the bar.

"Come on!" Tommy waved for Rose, Jack, Fabrizio, and Helga to follow Shannon and himself downstairs. When they got downstairs the guys all gathered around one of the three pool tables. Shannon sat on the edge and bounced Seamus, Helga sat next to her. Rose chose to remain standing. The only other people in the room were a little girl and her father and a guy playing a racing game.

"Okay I'll keep score." Jack said as Tommy and Fabrizio grabbed sticks. "Wait don't start yet!" Helga yelled. "I forgot my margarita upstairs!" Fabrizio and Jack laughed "Can you get our beers too?" Fabrizio asked. "Sure!" Helga quickly ran and got the drinks.

"Okay ready!" Helga ran back and sat back down next to Shannon. "Best two outta three!" Tommy challenged. "Deal." Fabrizio grinned. He shot the cue ball and knocked in the 2,3,6 and 7 balls. "Eat it Tommy!" Fabrizio boasted. "Oh yeah? Watch this." He bumped Fabrizio out of his way.

He looked at Seamus "Daddy's gonna show ya how the Irishmen play pool!" Shannon giggled and looked at Helga "Always competing." Helga rolled her eyes "Guys..." They both giggled.

Tommy shot and got the 12,9,10,4, and 11 balls. "YES!" he roared. Shannon took Seamus's little hands and clapped them together "Look at your daddy!" Helga sipped her margarita "You guys are getting so many this game's not going to last very long!" she laughed. "We're just that good!" Fabrizio grinned.

"Tommy got that one!" Jack announced. On Fabrizio's next turn he shot the 15 and 1 balls. "Whoooo!" he yelled. Helga clapped "Nice shot!" Fabrizio winked at her "Thanks." Helga giggled and sipped more of her margarita. But on Tommy's turn he got the rest. "Now YOU eat it Fabri!" he jumped up and down roaring and smack talking Fabrizio. "Tommy wins that one!" Jack announced.

Fabrizio slapped his forehead "Mamma Mia...okay again!" Tommy kissed Shannon and Seamus "I'm a pro, no big deal." Shannon giggled "Sure you are..." They played a few more rounds and Tommy still won.

Fabrizio threw his stick down "What is this?!" Tommy laughed "Face it, I'm the champion!" Jack chuckled "Good games guys!" he high fived both of them. Tommy grinned "Hey how about the girls play a few rounds?" he suggested.

Shannon glanced at Helga "Do you want to?" Helga shrugged "Sure." Shannon grinned at Tommy "Okay, you hold Seamus." she said flirtatiously handing Seamus to him. "Alright then!" Tommy laughed. He handed Shannon his pool stick. Fabrizio grinned at Helga "Here ya go!" he handed over his own stick.

Helga and Shannon walked up to the table and set up the balls. "Are you playing too Rose?" Helga asked. Rose shrugged "Oh, actually I don't really play pool." she admitted. "Go ahead Rose it's easy, here I'll help ya." Jack offered. Rose smiled shyly "I mean I guess if you showed me-"

"Okay cool so you're playing!" Helga handed her a stick. Shannon smiled "Let's do this!" Helga set up the cue ball and aimed first, she accidentally let go of the stick and it flew through her hands right into Fabrizio's salami. "YOWZA!" Fabrizio squeaked, grabbing himself as he dropped to his knees. Helga covered her mouth with both hands and gasped. "I'm so sorry!" she apologized. She rushed over and knelt next to him.

Shannon slapped her hand over her mouth trying to stop her giggling fit. Jack and Tommy burst out laughing. Rose gave a nervous giggle. "Oh God Helga I can't believe you just did that!" Shannon giggled. "It was an accident!" Helga held up her hands defensively. She turned back to Fabrizio "I'm soooo sorry!"

"It's okay." Fabrizio squeaked. "She nailed him right in the jewels!" Tommy whispered to Jack. "That's gotta hurt..." Jack chuckled. Fabrizio rolled around on the floor in pain. "Um...here Tommy can I have some ice?" Helga asked. Tommy chuckled "Sure." he ran to get some ice.

"Here ya go." Tommy laughed handing Helga a bag of ice. "Thanks." Helga shoved the ice down Fabrizio's pants and he slowly got up. "I'm really sorry!" Helga apologized again. Fabrizio grinned "It's fine." Tommy laughed again.

Shannon giggled "Okay back to the game girls!" Helga grabbed her stick again "Okay, I'll be more careful this time!" she laughed. She took another shot but when she backed up her stick slammed into Rose's backside. "Ow!" Rose yelped. Jack's mouth dropped open "You okay Rose?"

"I'm so sorry!" Helga apologized. This time Shannon bust out laughing "Helga what is with you and injuring people with pool sticks?" Helga shrugged "I have no idea!" Rose rubbed her backside "It's okay, I'm fine." she smiled. "On the bright side atleast it wasn't a knife..." Tommy bust out laughing.

Shannon slapped his arm "Thomas Ryan!" she scolded. Fabrizio and Helga's mouths dropped. Jack shook his head "Bad joke Tommy!" he chuckled. "It's my turn!" Shannon said. "Helga you didn't even get any balls in!" Fabrizio grinned "That's what she said." Shannon rolled her eyes and Helga giggled.

"No I didn't but you did." Helga said, referring to baby Seamus. "Weegie oh-em-gee!" Shannon whined. Helga giggled. Tommy grinned "She's right Shann you took a lot a balls." Shannon rolled her eyes "Tommy!" He laughed.

Jack and Fabrizio high fived him. "Good one!" Fabrizio almost spit his beer all over the floor. Shannon aimed for the cue ball and sunk three balls. On her second shot one of the balls riccocheted and landed in between Rose's melons. "Aah!" Rose screeched, startled. Jack didn't dare laugh because Rose turned beet red. She reached into her dress and pulled out the ball. "I think you lost this." she handed it to Shannon.

"Yea I'm sorry!" Shannon took the ball, embarrassed. "Don't worry about it." Rose blushed. Helga giggled "Nice shot Shann Shann." Shannon rolled her eyes "Shut up Weegie!" she giggled too. "Okay Rose now it's your turn." Jack said.

Rose nervously stepped up to the pool table, Jack was right behind her. "Now you wanna hold the stick like this." Jack instructed positioning the stick in Rose's hands. "Now you wanna hit the plain white one, the cue ball, into that orange ball okay?" Rose nodded "Okay."

Jack held her hands and helped her aim. Rose felt a chill when Jack touched her, she smiled shyly. "Ready, shoot!" Rose loosened her grip and the cue ball sunk the orange ball. "Awesome!" Jack high fived her. Rose giggled "Thanks."

"Go ahead, take another shot." Jack urged. Rose went to shoot and accidentally slammed her stick into Jack's stomach. "Ow!" Jack yelped. "Oh Jack I'm sorry!" Rose was mortified. Jack laughed "Hey don't even worry about it."

Tommy laughed "Maybe we should try a different game then go back upstairs and have some more drinks!" Shannon giggled "Yea!" Fabrizio grinned "Okay how about basketball then we can get a bunch of prizes with the tickets." Tommy nodded "Alright let's do it!" He looked at Jack "You playin'?"

Jack laughed "Nah I think I'm gonna sit over here with Rose." Rose smiled shyly. Fabrizio shrugged, he picked up a basketball and stood in front of one of the electronic scoring hoops. Tommy stood in front of the other beside him.

Helga went to stand by Fabrizio and finished her margarita. "Go Fabrizio!" she giggled tipsily. Tommy gave Seamus back to Shannon and picked up a basketball for himself. "1-2-3 GO!" The game started. Fabrizio and Tommy began shooting as fast as they could. They were racking up points and tickets like crazy.

Fabrizio beat Tommy 17-13. Tommy threw down his basketball "Damn it!" Fabrizio laughed "You may have beat me at pool, but I'm pretty profesh at basketball." Tommy bust out laughing "Did you seriously just say profesh?" Fabrizio winked at Helga "Cute right?" Helga giggled "No sweetie...not really."

"Is so!" Fabrizio pouted. Helga licked the inside of her margarita glass and giggled "Aww why so sad?" Fabrizio grinned "Cause I haven't kissed you for thirty five whole minutes." Helga giggled "I know, you haven't." Fabrizio grinned "We're gonna have to fix that then." Helga smiled "Oh yes."

Shannon kissed Tommy "Good try sweetie." Tommy grinned and kissed her right back "Thanks Shann." He gently patted Seamus's tiny head "It's almost this little shamrock's bedtime." Shannon smiled "Yes it is, I'm going to put him upstairs." She slung little Seamus over her shoulder and walked up the stairs. "Bye baby Seamus!" Helga waved with a tipsy giggle.

Tommy looked at Fabrizio "Hey you know we got a bunch a tickets right?" he pointed to all the tickets coming from the basketball games. Fabrizio grinned and grabbed his tickets "Sweet I almost forgot!" Tommy grinned "Before we go to the prize wall let's play skee ball!" Fabrizio laughed "I'll beat you at that too!" Tommy smirked "That's not likely." he took a swig of his beer.

Fabrizio looked at Helga "I'm going to win you a giant pink teddy bear, and TOMMY'S GONNA LOOOOSE!" Helga giggled and clapped, she was tipsy as all get out and the guys were getting drunk. "Okay!" she giggled. Tommy grabbed a skee ball "Prepare to lose!" Fabrizio scoffed "You prepare to lose because I'm gonna beat the meatballs off a you!"

"That makes no sense." Tommy laughed. Fabrizio took a huge gulp of his beer "Doesn't have to." Tommy shook his head "Okay then, let's play." He grabbed a ball and got it in the 100 hole. "WHOOO!" he yelled. "Oh yeah? Watch!" Fabrizio aimed for the 200, he made it. "Yeeeee!" Helga clapped excitedly.

Jack looked at Rose "Want me to win you something?" he asked. Rose smiled "Oh it's okay." Jack grinned "Come on, I can kick both of those guys butts in skee ball any time I want. I'll win something for ya."

"Oh okay." Rose giggled shyly. Shannon came back down and joined Helga by the skee ball game. "What are those goons up to now?" Shannon giggled. "Trying to beat eachother at skee ball! Fabrizio says he wants to win me a giant pink teddy bear or something." Helga replied with a giggle. Shannon took a sip of her martini. "Oh, I see!"

Helga grinned "Hey Shann Shann, we should play the Mystery Wheel!" Shannon's eyes widened "Oh-em-gee yes!" They giddily ran to the Mystery Wheel. Helga yanked the lever and won three hundred tickets. "Mmmmmhmmmmmm!" she danced around with her tickets.

"Cheap shot! Watch and learn." Shannon yanked the lever next, she won three hundred and twenty five tickets. Helga's mouth dropped "Oh yea?" She yanked it again and won four hundred and twelve tickets. Shannon's eyes widened "Okay one more for the tie breaker!" she yanked it and won thre hundred and ten. "I win!" Helga sang dancing around in a circle.

"Oh Weegie, you're such a featherweight!" Shannon laughed, referring to how tipsy Helga was after one margarita. Just then the little girl who had been playing some racing game with her dad jumped up and ran towards the stairs.

"I gotta piiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiissssssssss!" she yelled running up the stairs, practically pushing Jack and Rose out of her way. "Cora Marie Cartmell how many times do I have to tell you not to use that word!?" Her dad yelled, chasing after her.

Shannon looked at Helga "Um..." Helga giggled "What was that...?" Jack caught Rose "You okay?" he asked. Rose caught her breath "Oh, yes." she giggled. The girl called Cora's dad came up to them. "I'm sorry about my daughter, she REALLY had to use the restroom!"

Jack laughed "It's fine, we totally understand." Rose nodded "Yes." The man smiled "Thank you and I will make sure Cora apologizes to you, she has such a potty mouth for a six year old!" Jack grinned "Okay."

Fabrizio and Tommy finished their skee ball game, Fabrizio won. Tommy, Shannon, Helga, and Fabrizio all brought their tickets up to the prize counter and Shannon stepped behind the counter. "Since no one is working the arcade I'll count them myself." she said.

"Fabrizio has five hundred and eighty nine, Helga has seven hundred and twelve, I have six hundred and thirty five, and Tommy has five hundred and fifty eight. So, because of her extreme Mystery Wheel skills Helga has the most." Shannon said. Helga clapped "Yay!"

Fabrizio grinned "Shannon can I get the giant pink teddy bear for five hundred and ten?" Shannon smiled "Certainly." she handed him the teddy bear. Fabrizio laughed "Here you go!" he handed it to Helga. Helga giggled "Thank you." she said, pecking Fabrizio's cheek.

Helga smiled "Shann can I get the blanket for five hundred and fifty and the purple dog pillow for one hundred and twenty five?" Shannon grinned "Sure!" she handed them over the counter. Helga handed the blanket to Fabrizio "This is for both of us..." she giggled with a seductive smile. Fabrizio grinned. Tommy and Shannon put their tickets together to get some stuffed animals for baby Seamus's room.

Jack looked at Rose "Okay now I'm gonna win you something!" he grinned. Rose smiled "Aww thanks Jack." Jack went over and shot a few baskets, played a round of skee ball, and landed on two hundred on the Mystery Wheel. Rose clapped and giggled as she watched Jack racking up tickets left and right.

"Okay so I think I've got about eight hundred tickets, so you can pretty much pick whatever you want." Jack laughed. Rose giggled "Aww okay thanks!" Shannon smiled "Here I'll count them!"

Jack brought his winnings over. "Well?" Shannon laughed "Man that's more than Helga! You have exactly eight hundred and five tickets!" Jack grinned "I know, no big deal. So what can I get with that?"

Shannon smiled at Rose "Anything she wants!" Jack grinned "Hear that Rose? Anything you want off the back wall!" Rose looked around "Hmm how about two giant cats, one pink, one orange?" Shannon nodded "Okay!" Rose smiled and took the two big cats "Thanks!" Rose looked at Jack "Want one?" Jack laughed "Nah I'm good!" Rose giggled "Suit yourself."

Tommy and Fabrizio were playing on the neon glow in the dark hockey table. "The tickets can be used to buy drinks next week!" Tommy said. Fabrizio grinned "Awesome, oh and, I'm gonna win at this too!" They couldn't stop smack talking eachother. Jack shook his head "Guys chill let's go back up for some more drinks!" he laughed.

"Great idea Jack-o, the game's almost over!" Tommy shouted. "After I win!" Fabrizio chimed in. "In your dreams Spaghetti Boy!" Tommy yelled, winning the game. "NOOO!" Fabrizio slammed his striker down. Helga hugged him "Aww good try babe. Let's go upstairs, I want another margarita!" Fabrizio grinned "Okay."

"Alrighty then let's go, more free drinks!" Tommy yelled, running upstairs. Shannon giggled and shook her head, they all followed Tommy. Helga, Fabrizio, Jack and Rose all sat back at the bar. Helga giggled "Hey Tommy! Hit meeeee!" she sang, waving her margarita glass.

Tommy grinned and made her two margaritas. "Here's a bonus for when ya finish that one!" Helga smiled "You're awesome thaaaanks!" Tommy laughed "Anything fer Weegie!" He looked at Fabrizio, Jack, and Rose "Beer refills for you guys? And another lemon fizz for the lovely Rose?" Jack laughed "Yup!"

"Comin' right up!" Tommy served them their drinks, Shannon joined him behind the bar. The waitress called Meg was still attending to the other people at the bar. Shannon wrapped her arms around Tommy's stomach and squeezed him tightly "Since Meg's working the bar...dance with me."

Tommy grinned and twirled her to face him "I don't think we've danced since our wedding!" Shannon giggled "No we haven't, that was a fun wedding." Tommy grinned "I still don't understand how Fabrizio and Helga didn't even notice eachother!"

Fabrizio laughed "I have no idea how I missed that pretty face, maybe I was drunk." Helga giggled "Maybe I was too!" Fabrizio grinned "But that's funny how Helga and Shannon are best friends as are Tommy and me!" he said to no one in particular.

Tommy laughed "I know!" Fabrizio looked at Helga "So how do you and Shannon know eachother?" he asked. Helga smiled "We grew up together, I've known Shann Shann here for thirteen years!" Shannon nodded "Yep, thirteen awesome years!"

Tommy hugged Shannon tighter "Speaking of years, this has been an amazing year with you and me." Shannon smiled "Aww honey, you're drunk." she giggled. Whenever Tommy was drunk he got all sentimental. Tommy grinned "I may be drunk but I'm head over heels for me wife!"

He grabbed something from under the bar, it was a guitar. Jack chuckled "Aw no Rose, see this is the part where Tommy is going to do his drunk singing!" Rose giggled "Drunk singing?"

Jack laughed "Yeah he gets drunk sometimes and pulls out his guitar, you'll see!" Rose giggled "Okay!" Fabrizio started slapping his knee as Tommy warmed up his guitar. Helga gently tapped the bottom of her margarita glass against the bar counter.

Tommy swung himself over the bar and dragged Shannon next to him by the hand. He sang;

"Near Banbridge Town, in the county down...  
One morning last July...  
Down a boreen green came a sweet colleen, and she smiled as she passed me by!  
Oh she looked so sweet from her two bare feet, to the sheen of her strawberry blonde hair...  
Such a winsome elf that I pinched myself, just to see I was standing there!

Oh from Bantry Bay into Derry Quay...  
And from Galway to Dublin Town...  
No maid I've seen like that sweet colleen...  
That I met in the County Down!"

Shannon was blushing like crazy, yet she was clapping happily. Fabrizio stomped his foot as Helga slapped the bar counter. Jack and Rose were clapping "Whoooo!" Jack shouted.

"As she onward sped, sure I scratched my head...  
And I looked with a feeling rare...  
And I said, says I, to a passerby, "who's the maid with the strawberry blonde hair?"  
Oh he glanced at me and with pride says he she's the gem of the Irish crown...  
That is Shannon Moran, the daughter of Dan, she's the star of the County Down!

Oh from Bantry Bay into Derry Quay...  
And from Galway to Dublin Town...  
No maid I've seen like that sweet colleen...  
That I met in the County Down!"

Shannon giggled "Tommy! You don't have to-" but she was still clapping to the lively tune. People were staring but Tommy nor Shannon cared. Tommy dropped to his knees.

"At the Moonlight Fair, she'll for be sure be there...  
So I'll dress in me Sunday clothes...  
And I'll try sheep's eyes and delutherin' lies on the heart of the strawberry rose!  
No pipe I'll smoke, no horse I'll yoke till me plow is a rust colored brown...  
Till me smilin' bride by me own fireside is the star of the County Down!

Oh from Bantry Bay into Derry Quay...  
And from Galway to Dublin Town...  
No maid I've seen like that sweet colleen...  
That I met in the County Down!

Oh from Bantry Bay into Derry Quay...  
And from Galway to Dublin Town...  
No maid I've seen like that sweet colleen...  
That I met in the County Down!"

Tommy did a dramatic finish then dipped Shannon, they kissed. Everyone in the pub clapped. "YOU LIKE THAT?!" Tommy yelled. The entire pub erupted with cheers and applause.

"Okay then lads grab yer ladies-how about I put on some music that we can all dance to?" Tommy yelled. Once again everyone in the pub erupted with cheers and applause. "ALRIGHTY THEN!" Tommy pushed a button on his radio, a lively Irish polka began to play. Shannon kicked her shoes off and she and Tommy started skipping around.

Fabrizio grinned at Helga "Oh here we go!" he stomped his foot to the music. "May I have this dance?" Fabrizio extended his hand. Helga giggled, she took it and let him pull her up.

Helga took one last sip of her margarita and kicked her shoes off, she set them next to her purse on the floor under the bar. "Okay!" she giggled tipsily as Fabrizio led her out onto the dance floor.

Jack looked at Rose "Hey, everyone else is going, wanna dance?" he grinned. Rose smiled nervously "Jack, honestly I can't really dance." she admitted. "Who cares? Just freestyle it come on!" Jack laughed and pulled her up.

"Wait no Jack! Jack!" Rose protested. Jack was laughing "Come on it's fun!" he led her out onto the dance floor. "But I don't know the steps!" Rose said. Jack laughed "Like I said, freestyle it!"

Fabrizio was twirling Helga around and around at a nauseating speed. "Whoooo hoooooo!" Fabrizio shouted. "Aaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhh!" Helga squealed tipsily, she was laughing so hard she was crying. Fabrizio dipped her "Uh oh, we're gonna faaaaaaall!" he teased. Helga screamed, they were both laughing hysterically.

Tommy and Shannon were skipping around the room. "Yeeeeheeeeheee!" Shouted a drunk Tommy. Shannon giggled "Waaaah!" as Tommy spun her around and around faster and faster.

Jack grinned at Rose "Ready?" Rose was nervous, she wasn't sure she wanted to be spun like Helga and Shannon. "Um-Jack..." But Jack wasn't listening. He grabbed her hands in his and spun her around super fast. "Jaaaaaaaaaaack!" Rose squealed, then burst out in giggles.

"Yeeeeeaaaaaahhhh!" Jack yelled. "Nooooooooooooooo!" Rose screamed. "Whoooooooooooop!" Jack shouted, dipping Rose. "Jack aaaaah!" Rose couldn't stop giggling.

Just then Jack broke away from Rose and started doing his own little jig. Rose watched with great amusement as Jack kicked his feet every which way. "Oh yea?" she challenged, kicking off her heels.

Fabrizio twirled Helga under his arm "Yeeeeaaah!" Helga giggled tipsily as she twirled around. They twirled to a stop in front of Jack and Rose, they too watched in wonder and amazement as Rose began to do a jig of her own.

Tommy picked up Shannon and spun around with her in his arms "Spin spin Sionna!" he was yelling, but stopped to watch Jack and Rose. Now all eyes in the pub were on the little Irish dancing battle between Jack and Rose.

Jack stopped dancing to watch Rose, he was laughing and clapping. Rose had never had this much fun before, ever. She absolutely loved it. "Go Rose!" Tommy shouted. "Yayy Rose!" Helga screamed, louder than intended. Fabrizio's eyes widened, Helga blushed "Oh geez, I didn't realize I was this wasted!" she giggled.

"Wheee go Rose!" Shannon shouted. "Yeah!" Fabrizio yelled. Jack was clapping "Alright Rose!" Rose giggled hysterically, she danced until the song finally ended. As soon as it was over Jack and Rose held hands and took a giant bow. The pub erupted with laughter, cheers, and applause.

Fabrizio and Helga went back to the bar, Fabrizio finished his beer and Helga finished another margarita. They were both pretty drunk now. "So how about that kiss now?" Fabrizio grinned.

Helga giggled "Oh you want it now?" Fabrizio grinned "Yeah!" He pulled her into his lap and they started making out. Helga had one hand ruffling Fabrizio's fluffy brown hair and her other hand was holding a very full margarita glass. Fabrizio grabbed Helga's grapefruits again as she popped the collar on his shirt.

Helga had a giddy smile on her face, she started bouncing up and down on his lap. Fabrizio tickled her. "Fabrizio!" Helga squealed with a tipsy giggle, accidentally spilling her margarita down her blouse and on Fabrizio's pants.

"Whoa there!" Fabrizio's eyes widened, the margarita was cold and she'd spilled it right where he'd had the ice before. "Oh I'm sorry!" Helga apologized, she pulled at her wet blouse. Fabrizio grinned and kissed her again "Why don't we take off that wet blouse and these pants are much too cold for my liking!"

Helga bit her lip "Are you saying what I think you're saying?"

Fabrizio grinned "I don't know, depends on your answer."

Helga giggled tipsily "Yes!"

Fabrizio laughed "How have you not 'done it' with any other guys before?"

Helga giggled "I was waiting for the right guy, bingo! It's you."

"Okay let's go." Fabrizio grinned mischeviously. Helga squeezed him around the stomach as they walked out "My dad doesn't have to know about this either." she giggled. Fabrizio opened the door and they ran out to Jack's car.

Jack and Rose were sitting at the bar, Tommy and Shannon were still dancing around. "So, you having fun?" Jack asked.

"Oh yes! This is a blast!" Rose giggled, she sipped her lemon fizz.

"Great! I'm glad you're having fun, so am I." Jack said with a grin.

Just then the girl named Cora and her father walked up to them. "Cora apologize to these people." Jack and Rose turned around.

"I'm sorry for pushing you." Cora recited. Jack chuckled "It's fine, my name's Jack." he shook her hand. "I'm Cora!" the girl replied. Jack grinned "And this is Rose." Rose smiled "Nice to meet you." Cora shook Rose's hand too. "Hi Rose." she said.

Cora's dad walked over "Bert Cartmell." he shook both of their hands as well. "Nice to meet you." Jack said. Cora grinned "I'm gonna call you Uncle Jack." she said.

Jack shrugged "Okay." he chuckled. "Daddy can Uncle Jack dance with me please please please?" Cora asked. Bert chuckled "If he wants to." Cora looked at Jack "Pretty please with a cherry on top?" she asked. Jack laughed "Sure why not?" He turned to Rose "Be right back!" Rose giggled "Okay!"

Rose sipped her lemon fizz as Jack led Cora onto the dance floor. Tommy and Shannon came back behind the bar, it was getting busy. "Can I get'cha another drink Rose?" Tommy asked. Rose smiled "No, thank you I'm good for now."

The song that was playing ended and Jack came back. "Whew! That was fun!" Jack sat down next to Rose again. Tommy laughed "Hey, where'd Fabrizio and Helga go?" Shannon nodded "Yea...?" Jack looked around "I'm not sure."

Just then Fabrizio and Helga came back in, they looked pretty disheveled. Fabrizio had his shirt on backwards and his hair was tousled and Helga was trying to fix her blouse because it was crooked. "There you guys are!" Jack laughed.

"Hey Fabrizio, barn door's open." Tommy bust out laughing. Fabrizio turned beet red and turned in the opposite direction for a second. Helga giggled "Oh Fabrizio you're so silly!" she was still tipsy as all get out. Fabrizio grinned "I am pretty silly..." he was starting to slur his words.

Tommy chuckled "No more alcohol for you guys!" Helga gave her best puppy dog eyes "One more margarita?" Shannon giggled "No Weegie, no more!" Helga frowned "Fine..."

Just then a man came up to the bar. "Hey Tommy!" Tommy looked up "Bjorn my man!" he reached over to give the man a hug. "Bjorn look who's here, Jack, Fabrizio, Weegie and Jack's date Rose!" The man turned around "Jack! Fabrizio! Hey Weeg!" he shouted. Fabrizio grinned "Bjorn long time no see where have ya been?" he asked, giving him a hug.

Bjorn grinned "In North Dakota, helping my grandma I just got back tonight!" Fabrizio smiled "Sit down dude!" Bjorn sat down "Hey Weegie!" Helga smiled "Hey Bjorn!" Tommy laughed "Guess what Bjorn? Aw man you won't believe this but Fabri and Weegie are dating now!"

Bjorn's mouth dropped "Seriously? I didn't even realize they knew eachother, like we're all mutual friends but they didn't even talk at your wedding." Tommy nodded "No they didn't even realize they were both at our wedding, they met yesterday at the mall and then realized they were in the same circle of friends!"

"Dude, that's legit ironic." Bjorn laughed. Shannon smiled "Want a beer Bjorn?" Bjorn grinned "How'd ya know Shannon?" Shannon shrugged "I know my customers well." she laughed.

Bjorn looked at Jack "How have you been Jack?" Jack grinned "Pretty good Big Bear, pretty good." Bjorn took a swig of his beer "Cool, that's always good right?" Jack chuckled "Oh yeah."

"Oh hey Bjorn, this is my friend Rose." Jack gestured at Rose.

"Hey there Rose!" Bjorn shook her hand. "Bjorn Gunderson."

"Nice to meet you!" Rose smiled.

Jack grinned "So did you get a chance to go skiing in ND?" Bjorn laughed "Yeah I did!" Fabrizio chuckled "Yeah I saw your pictures on Spacebook!" Helga nodded "That was like a giant slope!" Bjorn laughed "Yeah it was so fun though!"

Bjorn looked at Rose "Do you like skiing?"

Rose swirled her finger next to her, indicating the Irish music that just got ten times louder. "I can't understand you!"

They all spent the rest of the night talking, laughing, drinking, dancing, and playing more games. A few hours later Jack was sober enough to drive everyone home. He waited with Rose while Fabrizio walked Helga to her doorstep.

"Okay we're definately doing this again!" Fabrizio said.

"Oh yes, that was so fun!" Helga smiled.

"Especially the part in Jack's car..." Fabrizio grinned.

"Oh I know, like I said I was waiting for the right guy and it was definitely you." Helga giggled. "I'm soooo not telling my dad."

"Ha, yeah you're dad would probably murder me!" Fabrizio laughed.

"He would, he definitely would. That's why he never, ever, has to find out." Helga giggled.

"Good! And for both of our first times, that was amazing." Fabrizio grinned.

"Oh yes." Helga pecked his cheek.

"Can I just say something?" Fabrizio asked with a smile.

"Sure." Helga replied.

"I know it's only been like two days, but I really like you, like really really like you." Fabrizio grinned.

"I really really like you too, there was like this instant chemistry and I don't know what exactly this is but I love it." Helga smiled.

"I was hoping you'd say that." Fabrizio grinned again.

"Kiss me again." Helga giggled. They kissed for a minute then Helga opened her door.

Fabrizio waved as Helga blew him a goodnight kiss. "I'll call you tomorrow!" Fabrizio called, then he went back to the car so Jack could drop off Rose and they could go home. "That was fun eh guys?" Jack laughed.

"Oh yeah." Fabrizio grinned. Jack pulled up to Rose's penthouse, Fabrizio waited in the car as Jack walked Rose to her doorstep. "Thanks for inviting me Jack, that was actually really fun." Rose tucked her hair behind her ear nervously.

Jack grinned "I'm so glad you had fun! I really hope to see you soon."

Rose smiled "You can see me whenever you want." Jack gave her a funny look. 'Oh maybe that came out wrong' Rose thought to herself.

"I mean, call me whenever." she said. Jack laughed "Will do! Goodnight Rose."

"Goodnight Jack." Rose said, she stepped closer to give him a hug but before she could stop herself she kissed him. But Jack didn't pull away, he liked it. They both liked it.

Rose pulled herself away and blushed "I'm so sorry!"

Jack grinned "For giving me the greatest pleasure of my life? Please don't take it back."

Rose giggled nervously "Goodnight Jack." she quickly went inside and slammed the door. Jack shrugged and went back down to his car. "Nite..."

'Cal's going to be so pissed if he ever finds out' Rose thought, somewhat ashamed of what she'd done. But she couldn't deny, she didn't love Cal and Jack was so...appealing.


	5. Not So Simple Sundays

A/N: Any reference/mention to/of the song "Set Fire To The Rain" belongs to Adele, no copyright infringement intended.

*Another MEGAchapter so sorry it took so long!*

**~Not So Simple Sundays~**

Jack and Fabrizio were having breakfast. "Dude I feel so hung over!" Fabrizio rubbed his forehead and took a swig of his orange juice. Jack laughed "Yeah me too." he said. Fabrizio poured himself some more cereal "Last night was pretty fun though."

"Yeah, hey so what exactly did you and Helga do in my car?" Jack laughed. Fabrizio blushed "Um, I think we...you know..." Jack shook his head "You think?" he chuckled. "Yeah, I was so drunk and Helga was pretty tipsy so I don't really remember too well, but yeah I think we did." Fabrizio grinned.

"On the second date? Dude you really like this chick!" Jack laughed.

Fabrizio grinned "Yeah I really do, I don't know we were by the bar and I was pretty lit and she was so tipsy so we were getting pretty flirty with eachother, then she spilled her margarita all over us and I hinted at us taking our clothes off and then we just had this super strong urge to, ya know...so we ran out to your car and IT WAS AWESOME!"

Jack bust out laughing "Dude...in my car though?"

Fabrizio shrugged "Sorry! But we carpooled so yeah..."

"So it was awesome was it?" Jack laughed.

"Oh yeah, she said she was only a virgin because she was waiting for the right guy...it was so good!" Fabrizio grinned.

"How good?" Jack smirked.

"It was like...riding a unicorn through a thunderstorm into a forest of fire breathing dragons." Fabrizio grinned again.

"What?" Jack laughed.

"You don't even know." Fabrizio chuckled. "So what about you and that Rose chick?"

Jack grinned "What about us?"

Fabrizio shrugged "Like, did she have fun with you?"

"Yeah, I really like her. Hey you know what, I think I'm going to ask her out again!" Jack said.

Fabrizio shrugged "Go ahead, I'm gonna finish my eggs then I can get the dishes." Jack grinned and slapped his back "Thanks buddy!" Fabrizio smiled "No problem..." he choked slightly on his orange juice when Jack slapped his back. "Sorry Fabri!" Jack ran to the bedroom to call Rose.

Jack grabbed his phone and plopped down on his bed, he dialed Rose's number. Rose was watching TV in bed when her cellphone rang. She looked for it under her pillows and lifted the covers, she found it in between the crack of the bed. "Hello?" she answered it.

"Rose? It's Jack again." Jack said.

"Oh hi Jack." Rose blushed, remembering the kiss.

"Hey I'm sorry about the whole kiss thing last night, let's just forget about it-" Jack began.

"-No it's fine, I'm sorry too." Rose cut him off.

"Hey anyways I was wondering if you maybe wanted to go see a play or a movie or something?" Jack asked.

"Oh, um, yea sure that sounds fun." Rose smiled. Cal won't be back until tomorrow, Rose thought to herself.

"Cool, how about eleven?" Jack grinned.

"See you then!" Rose said.

"Okay bye!" Jack said.

"Bye bye!" Rose hung up. She held her phone to her chest "YES!" she screamed at the ceiling. She glanced at her bedroom floor at the two giant cats Jack won for her laying against the wall. She smiled. Jack grinned and put his phone in his sweatshirt pocket.

Fabrizio finished his cereal and eggs, he grabbed his and Jack's plates and brought them over to the sink. He turned on the sink and grabbed the dish soap, he started scrubbing the dishes clean.

"Hey!" Jack returned to the kitchen. "Hey so you ask her out?" Fabrizio asked. Jack grinned "Yup, I'm gonna go pick her up." Fabrizio dried his plate "Oh okay so are you going now?"

"Yeah, we're going to a play or a movie or something, so I'll see ya later!" Jack grabbed his keys. "Okay see ya!" Fabrizio called as Jack shut the door behind him. Fabrizio put the rest of the dishes away then went and sat on the sofa. He decided now was the perfect time to call Helga.

Helga was having breakfast with her parents. "Do I have to go?" Helga whined. "Yes, we go every Sunday." Mrs. Dahl said placing a coffee mug in front of Olaf. "Bestemor and Besterfar always enjoy seeing you Helga." Olaf said.

"I know, but it's always the same thing..." Helga said. "Hey if I have to eat Bestemor's reindeer meatballs and play bingo, so do you sweetheart." Olaf gave a slight chuckle. "Ugh I know! I love them dearly but it's soooo boring." Helga surrended, taking a sip of her coffee.

Just then her phone rang. "Oh one second, can I get this?" Olaf nodded "Quickly." Helga picked up her phone "Hello?"

"Helloooo there! Guess who?" Fabrizio grinned.

"Is this Fabrizio?" Helga giggled.

"No, it's Mario the pizza man." Fabrizio laughed.

"Oh really? Well if you see Fabrizio tell him I'd love to talk to him." Helga giggled again.

"No I'm kidding, it's Fabrizio." Fabrizio chuckled.

Olaf cleared his throat "Helga hurry up." Helga blushed "Sorry Pappa!" she mouthed. "So, what's up?" Helga asked.

"I was just wondering if you were busy today?" Fabrizio asked.

"Oh, I'm busy all day!" Helga groaned. "Every Sunday we visit my grandparents, we play bingo and have Sunday dinner with them after evening mass."

"Awh okay." Fabrizio said in a sad tone.

"I'm sorry." Helga apologized.

"Hey actually, do you think your parents would mind if I, I don't know, maybe-" Fabrizio started.

"What?" Helga interrupted him, confused.

"-Came with you?" Fabrizio asked.

"Oh, lemme ask." Helga was a little suprised. She turned to her father "Pappa, Fabrizio asked if he could come with us." Olaf looked at Mrs. Dahl "What do you think Johanne? I don't know..." Mrs. Dahl looked at Helga "Is he the nice boy who took you on the dinner date?"

Helga smiled "Yes." Mrs. Dahl shrugged "I don't mind Olaf, I don't think my mother will either...we can always set another plate." Olaf took a big bite of his bagel "Fine." Helga smiled "They said it's fine."

Fabrizio grinned "Awesome! What time?"

"Can you come over in like twenty five minutes?" Helga asked.

"Sure, see ya then!" Fabrizio grinned again.

"Okay bye!" Helga hung up. Olaf shook his head and took a swig of coffee.

Jack pulled up to Rose's penthouse. He got out and went up to her doorstep, he rang the doorbell. Rose was just finishing getting dressed "Hold on!" she called. She ran to the door, "Hey." she was out of breath.

"Hey there!" Jack laughed. "You ready?"

Rose smiled shyly "Yea, so where are we going?"

"I don't know, a movie? a play?" Jack shrugged.

Rose smiled "I've always enjoyed plays but Cal always refuses to take me."

Jack grinned "I think there's one about the Three Blind Mice down at the theatre."

"What time is it?" Rose wanted to know.

Jack smiled "Here I'll Google it." he pulled out his phone.

"Come inside." Rose ushered him in. "Whoa nice place you got here!" Jack exclaimed seeing all the expensive knicknacks.

"Thanks." Rose giggled. She led Jack to the sitting room, they sat down on the leather sofa.

Jack looked up the play time on his phone. "It's in one hour, 12:15."

"We can sit around here until it's time to go." Rose suggested. Jack smiled "Okay cool."

Rose smiled "So, you want anything to drink? Eat?" Jack shook his head "Nah, thanks but I just had breakfast."

"Oh okay." Rose smiled. Jack looked around the room, there were painting everywhere. "Whoa! Is that an original Monet?" Jack exclaimed, pointing to the one above the fireplace.

"Yes it is, you have a good eye!" Rose said. Jack grinned "Oh and Starry Night too!" he pointed to another.

Rose giggled "Yep! I had to practically beg Cal to buy these for me." Jack tilted his head "Why?" Rose rolled her eyes "He's really not that into the arts the way I am. You know if I wasn't so trapped in this high society life of a multi billionaire's fiancee I always wanted to be an artist myself-or an actress!" she exclaimed with a smile.

Jack laughed "I've loved the arts for as long as I remember." Rose smiled "Me too, I wish I could travel more and go on adventures!" Jack grinned "If you could go anywhere, where would you go?"

Rose thought for a second "I've already seen the Sistine Chapel, I too have been to Paris, but that's the extent of my travels. I'd love to see London, oh and I've always wanted to go to Italy...oh and Germany!"

Jack chuckled "If you wanna see Italy you should come to work with me sometime, my roommate Fabrizio who you met, his grandparents own a pizza restaurant and they're from Italy. Fabrizio got me a job when he got his."

"Oh really? Yes you'll have to take me sometime." Rose smiled. Jack grinned "Yeah! So you've never been to London?" Rose shook her head "No, but I want to go so bad. Tell me, how beautiful is Big Ben at night?"

"Oh it's amazing, you'd love it. If you like the Chicago skyline, you'd love London at night!" Jack grinned. "I wish I could see it!" Rose said with a hint of envy. Jack laughed "You should make that jerk of a fiancee Cal take you sometime, he could certainly afford it."

Rose rolled her eyes "Oh, Cal is such a jerk. He can afford lots of things that I want, but he hardly ever gives them to me." Jack shook his head "Aw that's not right, I know it's not my business but he needs to treat you better."

Rose sighed "You know there was once a time when I felt like I held the world in my hands?"

"When?" Jack asked curiously.

"Before my father was arrested. We too were quite rich but my father had hidden debts, he had a drinking problem and one day he went and got himself arrested, and my mother found out about the debts. We were able to keep our house but mother knew we only had so much time, and I was already working as a waitress at that fancy stakehouse for extra money so I even took on extra shifts, and then I met Cal and his father promised to get rid of all our troubles, but I would have to marry Cal so of course mother made me." Rose explained sadly.

Jack shook his head "Awh that sucks."

Rose nodded "I know right?" Jack smirked "So when's the wedding?"

"Next month..." Rose groaned.

Fabrizio pulled up at Helga's apartment. He got out of his car and walked up a few stairs to her front door, he knocked. "Coming!" Mrs. Dahl called, she opened the door. "Oh hello again, come on in." she smiled. "Thanks." Fabrizio stepped inside and wiped his feet on the doormat.

Olaf was looking for his jacket in the hall closet and Helga was in the kitchen feeding Mister Fluff. "Hey!" Helga waved to him. Fabrizio grinned "Hey!" He looked at Mrs. Dahl "Thanks for letting me come along." he smiled.

"Of course, besides this is a good oppurtunity for Olaf and I to get to know you better." Mrs. Dahl said with a smile. "Oh yea Mamma, what a better way to meet the parents then dinner at Bestemor's!" Helga said sarcastically coming into the room. Fabrizio chuckled and Mrs. Dahl rolled her eyes.

Helga grabbed her turquoise 'Norwegian Girls Have More Fun' sweatshirt and put her boots on. She walked over to stand by Fabrizio "Are you sure you want to do this? If you're trying to impress my parents-" Helga began. Fabrizio laughed "I'm doing this because I wanna be with you."

Helga smiled "Oh okay." she giggled. "I just hope this isn't too awkward for you." Fabrizio laughed "No more awkward then being face to face with your mother with the knowledge of what we did last night in Jack's car..." he whispered. Helga giggled "Shhh...besides it was mostly the all alcohol talking."

Olaf was eyeing them suspiciously "No whispering." Helga stepped back "Sorry Pappa." Mrs. Dahl put her coat on and handed Olaf his car keys "Let's go!" she said excitedly. Fabrizio looked at Helga "So are these the grandparents who immigrated from Norway?" Helga smiled "Both sets of my grandparents did, these are my mother's parents."

Fabrizio nodded "Oh okay cool, so can they speak Norwegian?" Helga giggled "Of course they can speak Norwegian, but they can't speak very good English or hear very well, so that doesn't help with that!"

"Oh no so do you have to speak Norwegian with them? Can you speak Norwegian?" Fabrizio asked. Helga smiled "Ja jeg kan...yes I can." Fabrizio grinned "Cool, very cool." Helga smiled "Takk, thanks."

"Alright come on!" Olaf said. They all walked out the door and Mrs. Dahl locked it behind her. Olaf led them to a big teal van and they all climbed in. Olaf driving, Mrs. Dahl in the passenger seat, and Fabrizio and Helga in the back. "Seatbelts?" Mrs. Dahl asked. "Yes!" Helga responded for both of them. "Good!" Olaf put his keys in the ignition and they took off.

Jack checked his phone "So, should we go now? It's almost 12:15." Rose smiled "Yea sure, let me just grab my coat again." Jack smiled "Okay." Rose grabbed her leather trench coat "I'm ready!"

"Cool, then off we go to Three Blind Mice!" Jack laughed. Rose giggled "Yay!" Jack opened the door and Rose locked it behind them. "So is your car down on the street?" Rose asked. "Yup, right there!" Jack pointed.

They walked down to the car and Jack held open Rose's door for her "Thank you." she smiled. "Anytime." Jack grinned. He ran around and hopped in the driver's seat, he put the key in the ignition. "Seatbelt?" he asked. Rose giggled "Yes." Jack grinned "Okay!" He put the car in drive and stepped on the gas, they took off towards the theatre.

"I've never seen Three Blind Mice in theatre before!" Rose said excitedly. Jack laughed "Neither have I, but I'll bet it's good." Rose smiled "I just love theatre, plays, musicals, you name it!" Jack grinned "Me too, it's so fascinating to see all the different acting styles!"

"Exactly! And it's just so refreshing to see the actors right there instead of always through a screen!" Rose said. "Yeah I know, it really is!" Jack replied with a big smile. Rose giggled "Oh this is going to be so much fun!"

Fabrizio glanced at Helga "So where do your grandparents live exactly? Because it looks like we're leaving the city." Helga smiled "They live a little north of here, more in the suburbs." Fabrizio nodded "Oh cool, so we're going to church too?"

Helga nodded "Yea." Fabrizio smiled "Awesome, I think this'll be fun!" Helga giggled "Just wait until we get there...I mean, unless bingo, reindeer meatballs, and my grandfather's gas is your thing..." Fabrizio laughed "That bad huh?" Helga nodded "Oh you'll see."

Olaf turned up the radio "I set fiiiiireeeeee to the raiiiin!" he sang. Mrs. Dahl nodded her head along to the music. Helga rolled her eyes "I'm sorry you had to hear that, Pappa REALLY likes singing along to the radio...and he thinks he actually sounds good!" she giggled. Fabrizio laughed "He's not that bad-"

"Oh you're just being kind." Helga giggled. Fabrizio chuckled "What can I say? I'm a nice guy!" Helga giggled again "Yes you are." Fabrizio grinned "So what exactly are reindeer meatballs?"

"Meatballs made of reindeer, they taste better than they sound don't worry." Helga smiled. "Hah okay that's good, I was scared for a second!" Fabrizio laughed. "Oh yea we eat all sorts of ethnic Norwegian foods." Helga giggled.

Jack and Rose pulled up to the theatre. "Where do we get tickets again?" Rose asked, stepping out of the car. Jack squinted "I think up there." he pointed to a window in the front of the building with a line.

They walked over and got in line. "This is one long line!" Jack exclaimed, there were around twelve people ahead of them. "Yea it really is! Lots of people had the same idea as we did!" Rose giggled.

"Oh yeah for sure." Jack laughed. Finally it was their turn. "How can I help you?" asked the man behind the glass. "Two adults for Three Blind Mice please." Jack slid some money under the glass.

"You will be seated on the main floor 2L, enjoy your show...next!" the man slid the tickets under the glass to Jack. "Come on!" Jack grinned and handed Rose her ticket. Rose giggled giddily "Oh I can't wait!" Jack laughed. They walked inside.

"There's the main floor enterance, up there to the left!" Jack pointed. "Oh okay!" Rose smiled, she followed him through the elaborate double doors into the theatre. Jack grinned "Let's go in the middle of the row!" he pointed. Rose giggled "Okay!"

Jack led Rose up to the top middle section and they sat down next to eachother. "So how about some snacks? My treat, ha no pun intended." Jack grinned. Rose giggled "Sure, thank you."

"What kind of snacks, popcorn?, cotton candy?, both?" Jack chuckled. "Both?" Rose giggled again. "Sure thing, I'll be right back!" Jack laughed. He jogged down to the concessions counter. "What can I get for you?" the lady behind the counter asked.

"One large popcorn, and a bag of pink cotton candy please." Jack said. "That'll be $12.81" The lady smiled. Jack pulled out some money "Keep the change." he smiled. "Thank you sir, enjoy your show." the lady smiled too. Jack took his cotton candy and popcorn then jogged back to the theatre.

He walked in just as the lights were dimming and quietly rejoined Rose. "Here." he whispered handing her the popcorn and cotton candy. Rose smiled "Thanks." she whispered.

Rose took a bite of cotton candy "Mmm I love this, I can't remember the last time I had cotton candy." she giggled quietly. Jack grinned and sat back in his seat. The show was about to start.

The lights dimmed all the way down until it was nearly pitch black in the large theatre. Just then the curtain opened and a man in a green tuxedo walked out onto the stage. "Now, let me tell you the story of three blind mice..."

After a little less than an hour in the car listening to Olaf and Mrs. Dahl singing along to the radio, they entered Helga's grandparents neighborhood. "Thank the Lord." Helga muttered after listening to her father sing "Set Fire To The Rain" for the eighth time. Fabrizio laughed.

Mrs. Dahl glanced into the backseat "Helga, I called Bestemor and told her to set an extra plate, we're just in time she's starting lunch." Helga smiled "Okay." Olaf pulled up to a medium sized yellow house, Fabrizio noticed the mailbox read "Mr. and Mrs. Erik R. Nielsen"

Helga smiled at Fabrizio "So, we're here!" she said. Fabrizio grinned "Awesome!" Olaf parked the car on the street and they all got out. Fabrizio and Helga followed Mr. and Mrs. Dahl up to the front door. Fabrizio began to feel a little nervous, but he snapped himself out of it quickly.

Mrs. Dahl rang the doorbell, Fabrizio could hear the barking of a small dog and something shuffling across the floor. The door opened to reveal an elderly lady with graying blonde hair, she was clutching a walker with both hands and had glasses perched just above her nose. She smiled brightly and her blue eyes sparkled in the sunlight.

"Johanne!" She hugged her daughter. Mrs. Dahl smiled "Hei Mamma." She turned and hugged Olaf "Good to see du Olaf!" Olaf smiled and returned the hug "You too Kjellfrid." Kjellfrid turned to Helga "Ah Helga min beautiful datterdatter!" she beamed.

Helga hugged her grandmother "Bestemor!" she smiled. Kjellfrid glanced at Fabrizio and grinned "Er Fabrizio? Den Italiensk boy du like?" Helga blushed "Yea." Fabrizio shook her hand "Nice to meet you." Kjellfrid smiled "Kommer in, kommer in, er cold outside!" she ushered them all inside.

Olaf and Mrs. Dahl took off their heavy winter jackets and boots by the door. Fabrizio looked around, to his left was the TV room where Helga's grandfather was watching TV. There was a giant moose head above the sofa and some Norwegian knicknacks.

Helga slipped her boots off and Fabrizio took off his sweatshirt and gym shoes. Just then a little golden retriever puppy ran to the door and started barking again. Helga giggled "Down Oden!" as the puppy jumped up on her leg. Oden stopped barking and panted, he ran into the kitchen.

Mr. and Mrs. Dahl were already in the kitchen with Helga's grandmother. Helga smiled at Fabrizio, she noticed he was staring at the moose head. "Is it real?" Fabrizio asked. Helga giggled "Yea, Bestefar caught it with some of my uncles a few years ago."

Fabrizio laughed "It's kinda creepy don't ya think? A real moose just staring right at you?" Helga giggled "I mean Bestefar likes it but I wouldn't like put it in my room or anything...imagine waking up to that staring in your face? Nooo thanks."

"Yeah that would probably make me wet the bed!" Fabrizio laughed. "I'd run to my parents room!" Helga giggled. "Here come on, you can meet my bestefar while Mamma helps Bestemor make lunch." Fabrizio smiled "Okay."

Helga led him into the TV room where her grandfather was watching some fishing show. "Bestefar!" Helga exclaimed. Her grandfather adjusted his hearing aid and turned around "Hva? Oh Helga!" he waved her over. Helga smiled and hugged her grandfather "How are you feeling today?" she asked. "Hva?" Helga giggled "Nevermind."

She gestured at Fabrizio "Bestefar dette er Fabrizio." she spoke louder this time and in Norwegian. Her grandfather squinted and adjusted his glasses "Ah! Fabrizio din Mamma say he kommer too!" Helga nodded "Ja, he's joining us for lunch, church, dinner, og bingo!"

Fabrizio smiled and shook the elderly man's hand "Nice to meet you, Fabrizio De Rossi." Helga's grandfather's soft blue eyes held a twinkle as he shook Fabrizio's hand "Erik Nielsen." Fabrizio smiled "So Helga told me you caught the moose?" he gestured at the moose head.

Erik nodded "Ja vi did." he grinned proudly. Helga giggled "Fabrizio, I'm going to go see if Mamma and Bestemor need any help but you can sit with Bestefar if you want, I'm sure Pappa will be right in too." she said.

Fabrizio smiled "Oh okay." Helga left the room and Fabrizio felt nervous again. Without Helga next to him he felt awkward since he didn't really know her grandfather that well.

"May I?" Fabrizio asked gesturing at the sofa. Erik smiled "Ja, sure." Fabrizio nodded and sat down "Thanks." Olaf walked in holding Oden the Golden Retriever puppy and sat down in the other armchair.

The three blind mice were running up the clock and sqeaking. Jack chuckled and Rose was giggling quietly as she ate her cotton candy. The curtain was drawn and the lights slowly came back on. "That was really good!" Jack exclaimed, stretching.

Rose giggled "Oh my gosh I know! I loved it!" she exclaimed. She took another bite of the sugary cotton candy "And I really love this cotton candy!" Jack laughed. Just then the curtains opened again and the entire cast and crew came out on stage to take a bow.

The audience erupted in applause. The cast and crew bowed once more then returned backstage, music played in the background as people began to leave the theatre. Jack and Rose got up and followed the long line to the exit.

"So, you wanna go for some icecream or something?" Jack asked.

"Sure I'd love to." Rose smiled.

Jack grinned "Cool." They made their way back out to Jack's car. "I know this place that has THE BEST strawberry icecream, like...EVER." Jack said, hopping in the driver's seat. Rose hopped in next to him "Oh-em-gee I love strawberry!" she exclaimed. Jack put his key in the ignition and took off.

"Really? That's my favorite flavor!" Jack grinned. Rose giggled "Same! We have so much in common, Cal and I have NOTHING in common!" she said. Jack smiled "Then Cal does sound like a pretty boring jerkfaced loser, sorry." Rose giggled "Oh he is though! If you met him you would know right away, you can sense it."

Jack laughed "Really? Wow." Rose nodded "Oh yea, you want to know the biggest difference between Cal's taste in art and mine is?" she asked. Jack nodded "Yeah sure." Rose giggled "I have some, they're fascinating." Jack grinned "How so?" Rose shrugged "It's like, being inside a dream or something, there's truth but no logic." Jack grinned again "I feel that."

Rose giggled "Really?" Jack smiled "Yeah." Rose could feel herself slipping into a state that she knew she wouldn't be able to come out of once she was all the way in, she was falling in love with Jack. And she couldn't stop herself.

She glanced at Jack "I'm so miserable with Cal, and you, you're so...different than he is." Jack smiled "Yeah I'm not an obnoxious jerk like you say he is." Rose giggled "Oh I know this is going to sound stupid and it's probably totally going to turn you off but-"

"You like me?" Jack interrupted.

Rose blushed "I mean yea I like you, you're so nice."

"No I mean you like me, like me...don't you?" Jack grinned.

"Um, well, are you totally creeped out now?" Rose blushed again.

Jack laughed "Just the opposite actually, I really really like you too."

Rose giggled hysterically and slapped her forehead "This is absurd, I don't know what to do, I'm engaged but I'm falling in love with you and when Cal finds out he's going to...oh!"

"Can you break off the engagement?" Jack asked.

"No, my mother would murder me." Rose admitted sadly.

Jack grinned "Run away with me Rose."

Rose was shocked, she couldn't have heard him correctly. "What?" Jack smiled "Not right now of course, it's just an offer. Here let's just go get some icecream and we'll talk more there." he said. Rose smiled "Okay."

They drove the rest of the way in awkward silence. Finally they got to the icecream place and went inside. Rose smiled "I'll find us a table." Jack nodded "Okay, just a regular strawberry?" Rose smiled "Yea, and if it doesn't cost any extra can I get some sprinkles?"

Jack grinned "Of course you can, I'd get you sprinkles anways. Be right back." Rose smiled "Thank you." Jack walked over to wait in line and Rose found a small table in the back corner.

Just then she got a text message from Cal, it read; "Can we FaceChat?". Rose suddenly became nervous, if she didn't reply Cal would be suspicious, if she answered it he would know about Jack, and if she said she couldn't at the time he'd be suspicious.

She went with the last option, it was the least risky; "Maybe later? I'm really busy right now."

Cal buzzed again; "Busy? Doing what?"

Rose didn't know what to type, she wrote; "I'm just meeting with a friend right now."

Cal wouldn't stop texting her; "Which friend?"

Rose glanced up at the line, it was almost Jack's turn to order. She texted Cal back; "You don't know them..."

Just then Cal called her, not texted but called her. Rose was really nervous now because Jack was headed back with the icecreams. "Hello?" she answered shakily.

"I want to know which friend you're with." Cal demanded.

"Why?" Rose asked, trying to remain nonchalant.

"You know how I like knowing exactly where you are and who you're with at all times, are you in some sort of trouble Rose?" Cal pushed.

"Just a friend Cal, a nice friend. You don't know them so there's really no need to mention names." Rose replied.

"They were all out of sprinkles." Jack said handing Rose her icecream, he sat down across from her. Rose's heart pounded in her chest.

"Was that a man's voice?" Cal inquired. He'd heard Jack, Rose knew she was probably screwed now.

"Umm, yeah I'm getting icecream and the...the man behind the counter was just telling me they don't have sprinkles..." Rose stuttered.

"Oh, alright." Cal said, less than convinced. He hung up.

Rose sighed with relief and licked the cool, sweet, strawberry icecream. "Thanks." she smiled at Jack.

Jack cocked his eyebrow "Was that Cal on the phone?" he asked.

Rose nodded "Yeah, he's suspicious now."

Meanwhile in New York City Cal was sitting in his hotel suite drinking a glass of expensive merlot, Ruth was down at the spa. Cal angrily shoved his phone in his pants pocket, then he had an idea, he pulled it back out and dialed the number of his personal assistant, ex-CIA secret agent bodyguard Spicer Lovejoy.

"Hello, Mr. Hockley?" Lovejoy answered the phone immediately.

"Yes, Lovejoy. Look I need you to come to my hotel suite ASAP." Cal barked.

"On my way sir." Lovejoy hung up.

Cal paced around the room, he knew Rose was up to something and he was going to find out what it was. Just then there was a knock at the door and Cal opened it. Lovejoy ran into the room, panting. "I got here as fast as I could sir." he informed him.

"Good." Cal responded dryly.

"So, how may I be of assistance?" Lovejoy asked.

"Lovejoy, I need you to go back to Chicago and keep an eye on Rose. Then report back to me, every move she makes, who's she's with, I want to know immediately-got it?" Cal ordered sternly.

"Yes sir, right away sir." Lovejoy nodded obediently.

"Good, leave tonight and take the private jet. Ruth and I can get first class tickets for our return tomorrow night." Cal said.

Lovejoy nodded "Yes sir, how soon should I leave?"

Cal thought for a second "Right now, call me as soon as you get to the penthouse."

Lovejoy nodded "Right away sir, and I will report back as soon as I can track her down." he ran out of the suite.

Cal sat down on the sofa in front of the fireplace. "What are you up to Rose?" he asked to himself. "Whatever it is, you're not going to get away with it, I can promise you that." he mumbled, taking a sip of his merlot.

Fabrizio was watching football with Helga's father and her grandfather when Helga came back into the room. "Hey lunch is ready!" she announced smiling. Olaf got up "Good I'm starving." he chuckled. Erik got up and followed Olaf into the kitchen, Fabrizio walked over next to Helga.

"So are we having reindeer meatballs for lunch too?" Fabrizio chuckled. Helga giggled "No! Bestemor actually has hotdogs, salad, and rice." Fabrizio grinned "Oh okay!" he followed her into the kitchen.

Helga's parents and grandparents were already sitting down at the table. "Grab a plate kids." Mrs. Dahl smiled. "Thanks Mamma." Helga replied, she took a paper plate and filled it with rice and salad. "So no hotdog for you?" Fabrizio laughed. "No, do you even know what they put in those things?" Helga giggled.

"No I don't." Fabrizio grinned. "Let's just say that's the part of the pig you don't want to eat..." Helga cringed just thinking about it. Fabrizio slowly put his hotdog down, disgusted. "That's pretty nasty actually." he said. Helga nodded "Ew. I know right?"

They sat down next to eachother at the table. Olaf took a large bite of his hotdog, he was staring directly at Fabrizio. Fabrizio shifted nervously in his seat. Helga looked at him "I'm really sorry, please don't mind him." she mouthed, embarrassed and annoyed.

Fabrizio laughed "It's fine." Helga smiled and took a bite of her salad. They ate their lunch in awkward silence except for the few times Helga's grandfather asked for the ketchup.

Jack and Rose were finishing their icecream. "So, does Cal know you're with me? Or is he just suspicious that you're up to something?" Jack asked.

"No, he doesn't know anything about you. But he knows I'm up to something because he heard your voice when you brought the icecream back so I had to lie and say it was the guy behind the counter." Rose explained.

Jack sat back and licked his icecream "Oh, I see. Well maybe he'll just forget about it."

Rose shook her head "Cal? Forget it? Oh no, Caledon Hockely doesn't just 'forget' things, especially if it has to do with me." she rolled her eyes.

"Yeah but it's not like he's ever gonna find out, I mean you said he won't be home until tomorrow." Jack said.

"Just because Cal isn't physically here doesn't mean he is oblivious to my whereabouts, I have a weird gut feeling...and it's scaring me." Rose rubbed her hands together nervously.

Jack cocked his eyebrows "What do you have to be scared of?"

"Oh Jack I'm not scared...I'm terrified." Rose stuttered and played with the strap on her purse. Rose knew Cal would find out what she was up to, and once he found out things would escalate for the worse.

"Why?" Jack asked, he was deeply concerned.

"If Cal finds out, when Cal finds out, he's going to be pissed and things are going to escalate for the worse." Rose replied.

Jack sat back in his chair "Well let's not worry yet. Hey they have food here too, we may as well get lunch."

"Okay." Rose smiled nervously.

Jack grinned "So you wanna split a burger and fries?"

"Sure." Rose smiled. Jack walked over to the counter to get their lunch. He ordered a cheeseburger, large fries, and two colas. Rose pulled out her phone again and played a game to try and calm herself down.

Jack brought their food back to the table "Here let's eat." he smiled. "Thanks." Rose grabbed a fry and took a bite. Jack sipped his cola and split the cheeseburger in half. "Here." Jack put one half on a napkin and slid it to Rose, he smiled.

Rose smiled "Thank you." Jack grinned "So, do you maybe wanna go for a walk in the park after this?" he asked.

"Oh, sure." Rose giggled. "I'd love to."

"Cool." Jack smiled.

Rose giggled "Oh by the way, I had a lot of fun last night."

"Oh yeah I know I'm so glad you came with me." Jack grinned.

"You're friends are all so nice and Shannon's baby is adorable." Rose smiled.

"Oh yeah, Seamus is a pretty cute baby." Jack said.

"Your roommate's girlfriend Helga seemed to really like him." Rose giggled.

"Helga? Yeah apparently she and Shannon are best friends and Fabri had no idea, it's so funny." Jack laughed.

Rose giggled "That's a crazy coincidence then!"

Jack laughed "Yup."

After lunch Helga offered to do the dishes so her grandparents could go and relax in the TV room. Mrs. Dahl smiled "You want some help?" she asked. Helga shook her head "No, it's okay Mamma you guys go be with Bestefar and Bestemor." Olaf was already sitting in the armchair and Mrs. Dahl joined them.

Helga turned the water on and started scrubbing a plate with dish soap and a sponge. "You wash I'll dry." Fabrizio walked up beside her with a grin. Helga giggled "Thanks." she handed him a dish towel.

Fabrizio grinned "No problem." Helga smiled "So, are you having fun yet?" she asked somewhat sarcastically. Fabrizio laughed "I'm having fun right now." he said with a grin. Helga giggled and blew a bubble at him.

"Oh yeah watch this!" Fabrizio laughed, he grabbed a handful of dish soap foam and gave himself a mustache. Helga burst out laughing "Oh my gosh!" Fabrizio grinned "Your turn." Helga gave him a confused look "What are you-?" Fabrizio flicked some soap in her face. "Hey!" Helga squealed.

"There now you can be Queen Of Dish Soap." Fabrizio laughed. Helga rolled her eyes and wiped the soapy foam off her face "You are sooo immature!" she giggled. Fabrizio grinned "I know." They finished the dishes and went to watch TV until it was time for church.

Jack and Rose finished their lunch. "So should we go for that walk now?" Jack asked. "Sure." Rose smiled. They threw away their garbage and walked down to the park.

The park was bustling with kids of all ages running around, yelling, and laughing. Jack grinned "I love the park." Rose smiled "Me too." They started walking through, past the numerous playing kids.

"Uncle Jack!" shouted the voice of a little girl. Jack spun around, it was Cora. "Hey Cora!" Jack smiled. Rose turned around too, she smiled. "Hi Misses Rose." Cora waved them over. "Hi Cora." Rose said, walking over with Jack.

"Are you guys here to play too?" Cora asked. Jack laughed "No actually we were taking a walk." Cora pouted "Oh okay." she said in a defeated tone. Jack chuckled, he knew she was faking but it was pretty cute.

Rose smiled "Jack, we could play for a few minutes. I don't mind." Jack shrugged "Okay yeah I guess." he grinned. Cora clapped excitedly and bounced around. "Let's play tag!" she said.

Jack laughed "Okay go!" He grabbed Rose and they started running. "Whee this is fun!" Rose giggled excitedly. Cora chased them and tripped over her shoelace, she grabbed Jack's leg. "You're it!" she panted.

"Uh oh you guys better run then!" Jack laughed, he chased after them. Cora and Rose were giggling, Jack reached out and tapped Rose's shoulder "You're it!" he yelled. Rose giggled "Okay!" Jack and Cora ran away but Rose caught them and tagged Cora again.

Fabrizio was sitting next to Helga on the sofa, they were all watching some stupid reality TV show that Helga's grandparents liked. Fabrizio grinned at Helga, he slowly slid his hand across the sofa on top of hers.

Helga giggled as Fabrizio playfully squeezed her hand. Olaf cleared his throat, Fabrizio jerked his hand away and turned bright red in the face. Helga giggled and slowly retracted her own hand.

Jack, Rose, and Cora played tag for a few minutes then Cora led them back to the picnic bench where her dad was. "Daddy look who I found!" Cora exclaimed. Bert looked up "Ah hello again!"

Jack smiled "Hello again!" Bert chuckled "You guys want some juiceboxes?" Rose giggled "No thank you." Jack laughed "Hey Cora, I'll push you on the swingset!" Cora's little green eyes lit up "Yayy!" Jack laughed "Come on Rose, I'll push you too." Rose giggled "Okay."

Jack pushed Rose and Cora on the swingset. They all played together for a while, swinging, climbing on the playset, and more tag. Everyone was having so much fun that they lost track of time.

Meanwhile it was time for church. Olaf, Mrs. Dahl, Helga, Fabrizio, and Helga's grandparents all put their winter clothes back on and walked out to Olaf's car. Fabrizio climbed in the back with Helga "So what church is this? What religion I mean?" Fabrizio asked curiously.

Helga smiled "Lutheran." Fabrizio nodded "Oh okay, I'm normally Catholic but this isn't too different right?" Helga giggled "No it's not that different, the Lutheran church is kind of like an extension to the Catholic church...so it's a little different but we have all the same holidays and stuff like that." she explained.

Fabrizio nodded "Oh, cool." he smiled. Helga giggled "Yep." Once they got to church Olaf led them right in and they grabbed a row of seats in the front. Mrs. Dahl handed out songbooks. Fabrizio and Helga were sitting next to Helga's grandmother.

"This is a big church!" Fabrizio smiled. Helga giggled "Yea it is." Olaf craned his neck from behind Mrs. Dahl so Fabrizio knew he and Helga were being watched. Helga giggled and held hands with Fabrizio anyway. Olaf didn't notice, he was talking to Helga's grandfather and Mrs. Dahl was talking to Helga's grandmother as they waited for the mass to start.

Jack finally pulled out his phone to check the time. "Holy cow Rose, it's already 4:45!" Rose's eyes widened "Really?" Jack nodded "Yeah, you wanna go get some dinner with me?" Rose smiled "Yes, I'd like that."

Jack grinned "Hey Cora we're gonna go now but it was awesome playing with you today, tell your dad goodbye for us!" Cora nodded "Okay bye Uncle Jack and Misses Rose, thanks for playing with me!" she called after them, waving.

Jack and Rose both waved back "See ya Cora!" Jack called. Rose smiled "Can we go back to my place for a like fifteen minutes, I just want to change really fast." Jack grinned "Sure, let's go."

They walked back and got Jack's car, then they drove to the penthouse so Rose could change. When they got to the penthouse Rose went to her room to change, Jack sat down where they were before by the fireplace and the paintings.

"Alright I'm ready." Rose came out, she was wearing a flowy lavender dress. Jack grinned "You look nice!" Rose giggled "Thanks." Jack smiled "So Fabrizio and Helga went to this fancy restaurant the other night and Fabri told me it was really good and to ask for Steve, wanna go?" he asked.

Rose smiled "Yea sure that sounds lovely." Jack smiled "Awesome." He held open the door and they went out to his car. Rose hopped in beside Jack and they drove off to the restaurant.

Finally church was over, Fabrizio blinked a few times. His eyes had kept fluttering shut and he had to keep blinking to stay awake, this preist had one of those droning monotone voices. Helga stood up and fixed her dress "What did you think?" she asked.

Fabrizio laughed "It's interesting, but I must say with this preist's monotone I was struggling to keep my eyes open!" Helga giggled "Yea Father Pettersson does tend to drone." Olaf stood up and collected everyone's songbooks. Helga's grandpa Erik stretched "Poker time!" Mrs. Dahl helped her father get his jacket back on.

Helga's grandma Kjellfrid draped her shawl around her shoulders, Helga unfolded her walker for her. "Time til make reindeer balls." she stated to no one in particular. Helga smiled "Kommer on Bestemor here's your walker." Kjellfrid grasped the walker and followed her husband, daughter, and Olaf.

Fabrizio and Helga walked behind her out of the church back to Olaf's car. They all hopped in and drove back to Helga's grandparents house. "That was fun." Fabrizio grinned. Helga giggled "I'm glad you liked it."

Jack and Rose were seated at a table in the back by several windows looking out on the Chicago skyline. "This is nice eh?" Jack grinned.

"Oh yes." Rose smiled. She listened and enjoyed the smooth jazz background music.

Just then their waiter came up "Hey I'm Steve what can I get you tonight?" he asked. Jack laughed "Hey my friend took his girlfriend here a few nights ago and they recommended we come here and ask for you."

"Oh really? Cool. So what can I get you?" Steve asked. He looked at Rose "Ma'am?" Rose thought for a second "Can I get a ceasar salad and a peach ice tea?" Steve smiled "Certainly. Sir?" Jack looked at the menu, "Steak, medium rare, seasoned fries and a cola no ice." Steve wrote it down "Alright it should be out shortly." He walked away.

Jack grinned "Look at that view!" Rose looked out the window, she smiled. "Oh Jack, it's beautiful." she gushed, seeing all the pretty, colorful lights.

"I had alot of fun with you today, Rose." Jack smiled.

"I had fun too, I don't want it to end." Rose replied.

"Neither do I." Jack reached across the table and took her hand, he gave it a comforting squeeze.

They failed to notice the man sitting at the table behind them. He had silvery hair and wore a black suit with dark sunglasses. Spicer Lovejoy was pretending to look over the menu.

He had been hiding out at the penthouse in a closet when Rose walked in with Jack to change for dinner, then he'd quietly followed them to the restaurant. Lovejoy pulled out his cellphone and took a picture of Jack and Rose, then he texted it to Cal; "Jackpot."

Cal responded; "Good, we've got her exactly where we want her. Now, when they leave follow them and report back, then I'll give you your real task."

Lovejoy nodded he replied; "Of course Mr. Hockely."

Meanwhile Fabrizio was sitting with Helga in her grandparen't TV room while her mother and grandma made dinner. Olaf and Helga's grandpa Erik were sitting at the kitchen table watching football in there so they could be closer to the food.

Helga scooted closer to Fabrizio on the sofa. "It's okay now, Pappa's not looking." she whispered. Fabrizio grinned and put his arm around her "So no one's watching?" Helga shook her head, she giggled "Kiss me."

Fabrizio hesitated "Your daddy could walk in any minute." Helga giggled "Just kiss me." Fabrizio grinned mischeviously "If you insist..." he mumbled as their lips locked.

Just then Mrs. Dahl's voice rang through the room "Dinner's ready!" Helga and Fabrizio jumped up and went into the kitchen, blushing. Olaf shifted in his seat, he was anxious because his team was losing. Erik was yelling in Norwegian.

"Shush!" Kjellfrid yelled at her husband. "Dinner time!" She set the reindeer meatballs and some Norwegian rice dish on the table. Everyone sat down and filled their plates. Olaf was still staring at Fabrizio, who now felt extremely awkward since he'd just made out with Helga again.

Mrs. Dahl started asking him a bunch of those stupid questions parents ask their daughter's boyfriends. "So Fabrizio, how long have you lived in Chicago?"

Fabrizio smiled "I've always lived here, it's such a nice city."

Mrs. Dahl smiled too "Yes, I like it also."

Jack and Rose were eating their food. "So...well actually I can't really think of anything to talk about." Jack said.

Rose giggled "We can talk about how good the food is."

"True, this is one of the best steaks I've had in a while." Jack laughed.

"I'm loving this salad!" Rose giggled.

"That's good!" Jack chuckled. "So, what else do you do for fun?" he asked, taking a sip of cola.

Rose took a bite of her salad "Not much, I like reading and writing sometimes." she smiled.

"Oh that's cool, about what?" Jack inquired, eating a french fry.

"I like historical fiction books and I blog sometimes." Rose replied with a smile.

"That's really cool!" Jack grinned.

Fabrizio was relieved when dinner was over. He found out what reindeer meatballs tasted like, they actually weren't bad. The food was actually good, especially the rice, but he was relieved because Olaf stopped staring at him and Mrs. Dahl stopped asking him all those awkward questions. It was time to play poker, Fabrizio loved poker.

Olaf pulled out a deck of cards and Erik grabbed his chips. They set up the game and dealt everyone some cards. "Vi play blackjack." Erik said. Olaf nodded, he pulled out some money and put it in the center of the table.

Erik pulled out some money from his pocket and placed it on top of Olaf's. Olaf looked at Fabrizio "You wanna bet anything?" Helga shot her father a look, "You don't have to.." she said. Fabrizio smiled "Nah it's fine I play poker alot, here." he set some money down. Helga's grandpa Erik grinned and said something in Norwegian. Mrs. Dahl and Helga's grandma Kjellfrid sat alert ready for the game to start. "Hit meg." Erik slapped down some cards, the game had begun.

Jack and Rose finished their dinner "So you wanna come back to my place for a while?" Jack asked. "Sure." Rose smiled. They tipped Steve and left the restaurant out into the chilly chicago night. "Damn these lights are awesome at night!" Jack exclaimed.

Rose giggled "Oh yes, they sure are." Jack grinned and offered her his arm, they walked to his car. "I'm stuffed like a turkey on Thanksgiving!" Jack laughed. "You're funny!" Rose giggled. Jack grinned "I try." They hopped into his car and drove back to the apartment.

Back at Helga's grandparents house they all played a few rounds of poker which consisted of Helga's grandpa's bad reindeer meatball induced gas, and lots of yelling whether in English or in Norwegian.

"NEI DU CHEAT OLAF!" Erik yelled, throwing down his card fan for the tenth time. Mrs. Dahl rolled her eyes "He didn't cheat Pappa." Kjellfrid nodded "Nei Erik he nei cheat." Erik slammed his fists down and let out more of his wretched reindeer meatball gas.

Helga cringed and glanced at Fabrizio "This is my least favorite part of the night." Fabrizio laughed "Aw it's not that bad." Helga rolled her eyes "Try doing it every Sunday for twenty one years." Fabrizio chuckled "I stand corrected." It was almost time to go home "Okay one more round." Olaf said.

Helga sat back and threw her cards in "I give uppppp." she whined.


	6. Things Get Complicated

A/N: This is rated T but there's some ovbvious innuendos and mentioning sexual activity, however it is not descirbed in graphic detail so I kept it at a T.

**~Things Get Complicated~**

Olaf threw down another card, beating Erik again. By this point is was so late that Fabrizio, Helga, her mother, and her grandmother had given up. "NEI!" Erik slammed his fist down and let go another reindeer meatball stench.

"Bestefar!" Helga waved her hand in front of her nose, cringing. Mrs. Dahl and Helga's grandma Kjellfrid rolled their eyes. "Olaf we better get going it's nearly eight." Mrs. Dahl finally said.

Helga stood up and grabbed Fabrizio "Okay! Let's go!" she said, a tad too eagerly. She loved her grandparents, but enough was enough. Fabrizio laughed "Glad to get away from the reindeer meatball fumes?" Helga nodded "Yes, oh God aren't they awful!?"

Fabrizio chuckled. Mrs. Dahl stood up and hugged her parents goodbye "Bye Mamma, Pappa, see du next Sunday." She looked at Olaf who was still playing cards and drinking beer. "Olaf!"

Olaf shrugged "What?" Mrs. Dahl rolled her eyes "It's time to go!" Helga glanced at Fabrizio "Pappa and grandpa get REALLY into their blackjack poker." she giggled. Fabrizio laughed "Yeah I can tell!"

Mrs. Dahl snapped her fingers "Olaf, now!" Olaf slouched back and threw his cards down "Fine fine I'm going I'm going." He got up, but he didn't realize he'd somehow gotten the table cloth caught on his belt. The table cloth was ripped off, taking all the dinnerware crashing to the floor.

Helga smacked her hand to her forehead "Mamma, can I have the keys. Fabrizio and I are going to wait in the car!" Mrs. Dahl tossed her the keys and knelt down to help Olaf pick up the dishes, glasses, and utencils.

Jack opened the door and flipped on the lights, he was suprised to discover that Fabrizio wasn't home. "Wanna go in the bedroom and watch some TV?" Jack asked. Rose smiled "Okay."

They walked into the bedroom, Jack flipped on the lights and turned the TV on. "Make yourself comfortable." Jack grinned, hopping onto his bed. Rose smiled "Thank you." she giggled. "You can lay on Fabrizio's bed, the floor, or you can sit on my bed with me." Jack said.

Rose giggled "I think I'll just lay on your friend's bed." Jack shrugged "Suit yourself." Rose nodded "Okay." She kicked off her shoes, got under Fabrizo's covers and turned her attention to the television.

"Oh I love this show!" Rose exclaimed, realizing what was on. Jack grinned "Who doesn't love this show?" Rose shrugged "I don't know!" Jack laughed "Me neither."

Just then Rose felt a slight chill, she pulled the blankets up more but she was still cold. "It's chilly over here by the window." she commented. Jack scooted over, he grinned "It's much warmer over here, you know body heat is one of the best sources of warmth?" Rose giggled nervously "Jack, you know I can't-"

Jack shrugged "Hey just an offer, besides what are you afraid of, Cal's not here." Rose giggled again "Okay, fine." She got in bed next to Jack. Jack put his arm around her and Rose snuggled into him. His shirt smelled like fabric softener, Rose smiled.

Fabrizio and Helga sat in the car waiting for Helga's parents. Helga pulled some lipgloss out of her purse, she winked at Fabrizio. Fabrizio grinned "What? You want me to kiss you?" Helga shrugged and smacked her lips together "I don't know, you tell me."

"Then yes, you most certainly want me to kiss you." Fabrizio replied. Helga giggled "You're good at this game." Fabrizio leaned in as did Helga until their lips met. "Good girl..." Fabrizio mumbled between kisses. Helga reached across his lap and grabbed his pants zipper, Fabrizio gently placed his hand on top of hers.

"No no sweet Helga, we can't. I want to, but we can't." Fabrizio kissed her cheek. "Whyyyy?" Helga whined with her best puppy dog face. "Your dad would murder me and they should be out here any second." Fabrizio replied. Helga pouted "Fine, but atleast keep kissing me." Fabrizio laughed "Oh, my pleasure." They started making out again.

Just then there was a loud knock on the window, making both Helga and Fabrizio jump. Helga turned around to see her father staring through the glass. She blushed and sat back in her seat. Olaf and Mrs. Dahl got in the car, not saying anything. Olaf started the car and they headed back for Chicago.

Jack grinned at Rose "So much warmer now am I right?" Rose giggled "Oh yes, much warmer." Jack chuckled "Hey, you wanna not watch TV anymore?" he had a mischevious twinkle in his eyes. Rose bit her lip, she wanted to resist but she couldn't.

Rose took the remote from Jack, she chucked the it across the room. "Put your hands on me Jack." She whispered, taking his hands and placing them on her melons.

Jack grinned "You nervous?"

Rose gazed into his endless seafoam eyes "No."

"Good." Jack smiled and ran his fingers through her hair. Rose started unbuttoning his shirt as they made out with eachother. Things got hot and heavy super fast.

Meanwhile Lovejoy was peeking through the bedroom window. Just then his phone rang, he picked it up.

"This is Lovejoy." he answered the phone.

"It's Cal, give me an update asap."

"I followed them from the restaurant to the gutter rat's apartment, I'm looking through his bedroom window."

"And?"

"It appears misses DeWitt Bukater is having sexual relations with him."

"Right now?"

"Yes sir."

"WHAT?!" Cal raged into the phone.

"I'm observing right now, would you like video proof?"

"Yes."

Lovejoy took a video and sent it to Cal.

"That little slut!" Cal yelled.

"What would you like done about this sir?"

"I want you to bring her to me Lovejoy, do whatever you have to do, just bring her to me. She is my fiancee and I refuse to have her whoreing around!"

"Yes sir, but may I ask a question?"

"Proceed."

"Am I bringing her to New York or home?"

"New York, Rose won't be going home for awhile, atleast not until the wedding."

"Yes sir, but if she refuses to come with me?"

"Then kidnap her, goodbye her mother's coming and I don't want her to hear this."

"Yes sir, goodbye."

Cal hung up. Lovejoy glanced through the window again, he recorded some notes on his iPhone.

Fabrizio and the Dahls sat in silence as they entered downtown Chicago. Fabrizio grinned at Helga "Look outside." he said, referring to all the twinkling lights on the numerous buildings illuminating the city. Helga smiled "Oh yea, it's beautiful, such a magical glow."

Olaf switched on his headlights and turned on the radio, soft jazz music played in the background as they drove back to their apartment. Helga glanced at Fabrizio "This reminds me of our first date, you know with the music and scenery?" Fabrizio grinned "Yeah it does."

Jack and Rose finished what they were doing and snuggled into eachother, panting. "That was so wrong Jack..." Rose said, ashamed and out of breath. Jack grinned "I know, but was it worth it?"

Rose giggled "Oh yes." They were both sweating as they struggled to catch their breath. Rose smiled, she leaned close to him and they kissed. They were completely unaware of Lovejoy's presence outside the window.

Lovejoy jotted down a few more notes then he knelt down and opened his briefcase. He pulled out some handcuffs and his old CIA badge. Then he crept around and snuck down the stairs to the floor below.

He snuck in the window of the apartment directly below Jack's, no one was home and all the lights were out. Lovejoy deactivated the alarm and tiptoed out of the apartment into the hallway. He quietly crept up the stairs to Jack's door.

As quietly as he could he turned the nob and tiptoed into the front room. He noticed the bedroom door was closed and the lights were off but he could still hear the television. Lovejoy crept across the room and waited, listening, outside the bedroom door.

Olaf pulled up to their apartment and they all got out. Fabrizio followed Mrs. Dahl, Olaf, and Helga to their front door. Mrs. Dahl smiled "It was nice getting to know you better Fabrizio, thank you for joining us." she said.

Fabrizio smiled "It was my pleasure, I had fun." Olaf nodded "Well, goodnight." he unlocked the door and went inside, Mrs. Dahl followed. Helga smiled "Thanks for coming, that was really sweet of you to want to spend more time with me."

"Hey, anytime. I really enjoy spending time with you, Helga." Fabrizio grinned and took her hands in his own. Helga giggled shyly "Aww, you're so sweet." Fabrizio grinned "Did you know that your eyes twinkle in the moonlight?" Helga smiled "Do they?"

"Yeah, such a beautiful, electrifying blue glow in the night." Fabrizio grinned again. Helga blushed "Aww, thanks." Fabrizio looked up at the stars, he smiled. "Well I should get going, goodnight sweet Helga." he squeezed her hands with a smile.

Helga giggled "Do something for me." Fabrizio turned around "Anything for you." Helga giggled nervously "Kiss me again." Fabrizio grinned, he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her into him, they kissed. They were falling deeply in love with eachother.

Just then Olaf came outside and cleared his throat. "Helga!" Helga pulled away from Fabrizio, blushing. Fabrizio grinned sheepishly "Will I see you tomorrow?" Helga giggled "Maybe!" She followed her father inside. Fabrizio smiled and went back to his car.

Finally Jack and Rose stopped kissing. "I feel so...sinful." Rose said, catching her breath. Jack smiled "Do you?" Rose nodded "Yes, but I don't really care." she giggled. Jack grinned "Good."

Rose reached down and grabbed her phone out of her purse. She clicked it on to check the time "Oh Jack it's so late!" Rose exclaimed, realizing it was already 9:45. Jack yawned "Yeah it is." Rose smiled "Can I use your bathroom?"

Jack grinned "Yeah sure, it's just across the hall." Rose smiled "Thanks." She quickly put her clothes back on. Lovejoy heard the scrambling on the other side of the door, he quickly went into the bathroom and hid in the tub.

Jack put his pajamas on and sat up in bed, watching the television. Rose opened the door and went into the bathroom. She turned on the sink and splashed the cool water on her face, it was so refreshing and felt great.

Rose grabbed a towel to dry her face then looked into the mirror, that's when she noticed Lovejoy standing behind her. Her breath caught in her throat and she froze where she stood.

"Spicer M. Lovejoy, ex-CIA. We can do this the easy way, or the hard way." Lovejoy held up his badge. Rose began to panic, she had no idea what to do. Lovejoy waved his handcuffs "You're coming with me miss DeWitt Bukater, orders of Caledon Hockley."

Rose tried to run but Lovejoy grabbed her wrist, he handcuffed her and swung her over his shoulder. Rose screamed "Jack! Jack help me!" as Lovejoy carried her out of the bathroom.

Jack heard Rose's panicked screams and rushed out of the bedroom to find Lovejoy forcing her out the door. "Hey! Let go of her!" Jack yelled, running towards them. Lovejoy immediately pulled out his gun "Come any closer and I WILL shoot you." he said calmly.

"NO!" Rose screamed. "Jack stay where you are!" Jack held up his hands and backed up against a wall. Lovejoy took off his tie and shoved it down Rose's throat, gagging her. "Rose! Rose I'll save you, don't worry!" Jack yelled as Rose was carried away.

Jack quickly got dressed and scribbled a note to Fabrizio, then he grabbed his coat and car keys. He ran out the door to his car just as Lovejoy forced Rose into his black limousine.

"I'm going to save you if it's the last thing I ever do!" Jack shouted, slamming his car door and turning his key in the ignition. He took off full speed after Lovejoy's limo, he didn't care if he got pulled over. He had to save Rose.

Rose was strapped tightly in her seat, still gagged and handcuffed. She tried to break out of her handcuffs so she could possibly call someone for help, but she couldn't. It was hopeless.

She sat back and let out a strangled and desperate cry. Just then she noticed headlights through the back window, Jack's car was right on their tail and he had a look of extreme fury and determination in his eyes. Rose smiled to herself, Jack was going to save her, she hoped.

Fabrizio got back to the apartment and found Jack's note on the kitchen counter. He picked it up and read it;

_Fabrizio-_

_I had to leave town for a while, I don't know when I'll be back but something serious has happened. Please don't ask._

_-Jack_

Fabrizio shrugged "Okay?" He wasn't sure what just went on while he was with Helga but he was too tired to really think on it right now. He went into his room and got ready for bed.

Jack chased Lovejoy's limo all the way to the Chicago airport, things had just taken an extreme turn for the worse.


	7. Only The Beginning

**~Only The Beginning~**

Jack followed Lovejoy's limo to the airport enterance, he parked his car and got out. He watched as Lovejoy dragged Rose out of the limo and into a private jet with _Hockley Enterprises _written on the side. Rose struggled but Lovejoy was much stronger than she. "Don't fight it miss, just get in." Lovejoy said calmly.

Jack slowly crept around behind the building and listened as Lovejoy talked on the phone. Cal had called and Lovejoy was telling him that he had Rose and was bringing her back.

"I have her sir."

"Well done Lovejoy, I shall remember your Christmas bonus."

"Thank you Mr. Hockley."

"When will you arrive? Bring her straight to my New York office."

"We should land in New York in about two hours sir."

"Very good." Cal hung up. Lovejoy stepped into the plane and the pilot shut the doors. Then he climbed into the cockpit and started the plane, Lovejoy was beside him.

Jack watched in infuriated awe as the Hockley private jet took off, with Rose. His Rose. But now he atleast knew that Rose was in New York, he just had to somehow catch a flight to New York himself. If he was lucky maybe he could catch a red eye.

Just then his phone rang, he pulled it out of his pocket "This is Jack."

"Jack! It's Rose!" Rose whispered.

"Rose! Rose! Are you alright?" Jack was so relieved that Rose had her phone.

"Well I managed to ungag myself and get these stupid handcuffs off but no, not really at all. Quite frankly I'm terrified because I'm strapped in my seat in the back of a pitch dark airplane." Rose replied in a hushed tone.

"Look don't worry, just stay still and don't give them any trouble, do whatever they say do you understand me?" Jack instructed.

"What?" Rose was confused.

"Just do it Rose, I'm coming to find you I heard that corrupt cop guy talking on the phone saying you were headed for New York so I'm going to try and catch a flight, but don't call me again, text me where you are once you land in New York ok?" Jack explained.

"Okay." Rose whimpered.

"Don't worry Rose, I'm going to get you out of this." Jack hung up. Rose sat back in her seat and tucked her phone back inside her boots, Lovejoy was coming.

"How are you miss?" Lovejoy pretended to care.

"Fine." Rose responded with a blank stare. Lovejoy walked back into the cockpit.

Jack ran into the airport and up to the flight desk. "Hey! Excuse me!" Jack panted, grabbing the counter as he nearly faceplanted. The flight attendant was giving him a funny look "Can I help you sir...?"

"I need to get to New York, now. It's an emergency, what's the soonest flight you have? I don't care how much it costs but I have to be there tonight." Jack explained, catching his breath.

The flight attendant checked her computer, she grimaced "I'm sorry sir, we do have a flight boarding in fifteen minutes but due to snow it's on a three hour delay, I can book you a ticket though."

Jack smacked the desk "Shit!" The flight attendant shrugged "I'm sorry, would you like the ticket anyway? Because the next flight isn't until tomorrow evening."

Jack sighed "Yeah, thanks." The flight attendant gave him a sympathetic smile "Sorry." She punched something in on her computer and printed out Jack's ticket, "Coach 25-C." Jack smiled "Thanks." he handed her his credit card.

The flight attendant smiled "Anytime sir. Please wait over by terminal C in the blue chairs." Jack nodded "Okay." He walked over and sat down in one of the blue chairs and waited for his flight, the hours dragged on and on as he worried about Rose's safety.

"Flight 320 to New York boarding now!" Came the flight attendants voice over the intercom. People in the waiting area began to get up and grab their things, Jack sighed with relief and followed everyone else to the gate.

They boarded the plane and Jack took his seat next to the window, he could see the glowing red lights illuminating the night sky as they took off down the runway.

The Hockley jet landed in New York and Lovejoy untied Rose. "Come on, Caledon wants to see you." He grabbed her and dragged her off the plane, he shoved her into another limousine. He hadn't even noticed she'd ungagged and uncuffed herself.

"Hockley Enterprises step on it!" Lovejoy ordered getting in beside the cheauffer. It was raining and Rose watched the raindrops slide down the window, it reminded her of her own stinging tears that were burning, waiting to spill from her eyes.

Rose knew Cal was pissed and she didn't know what would happen next, she was terrified. She'd never meant for things to get this far. 'Oh God Jack, where are you? Hurry up.' Rose thought to herself. She wondered where her mother was and what she would say, if she even knew.

She played with her bracelet nervously as the limo sped down the street. Finally they got to Hockley Enterprises and Rose was once again dragged from her seat. Lovejoy noticed the handcuffs were missing "Very clever miss, but I had an extra set." He recuffed her and pushed her through the big, wooden double doors.

They entered a lobby with emerald green carpeting and mahogany furniture with black leather. There were many statues and sculptures in silver and in gold, a front desk, and a waiting area all under a large glass dome. Rose thought it was a cool building, if she wasn't so scared for her life.

Lovejoy shoved her towards the elevators and pushed the up button. Rose wanted to run now, but she remembered what Jack had told her. She had to stay put, then Jack would come and rescue her. She desperately hoped he would hurry up though.

The elevators doors opened and Lovejoy pushed her inside "In we go miss." Rose stood in frozen silence as she was lifted upwards to Cal's large office on the sixty ninth floor, she felt her ears pop.

Finally the doors opened and Lovejoy escorted her out and down the hall, when they reached the end there was a set of double doors with a plaque above them. _Caledon Hockley CEO._

Lovejoy knocked on the door "Sir, I've brought miss DeWitt Bukater."

"Bring her to me!" Cal's voice boomed through the thick wooden doors. Rose cringed and clenched her fists as Lovejoy opened the doors and pushed her inside.

"Ah, Rose darling, you're here." Cal said in mock sweetness.

Rose gulped "Yes Cal."

Cal looked at Lovejoy "Give us a minute will you Lovejoy?"

Lovejoy nodded "Yes Mr. Hockley." he exited the room.

"Come, we're going back to the hotel, your mother is probably waiting in the room she'll be glad to see you decided to show up." Cal got up from his desk and turned off the lamp.

Rose was silent as Cal escorted her out of the office, he closed up and they headed home. He opened the door to yet another limo but he got in the backseat with her.

The limo took off. Cal glanced at Rose "Darling, don't even think this is over. I'll deal with you in the morning." he hissed between clenched teeth so the limo driver wouldn't hear.

Rose shuddered at the thought. 'Anytime now Jack.'

Finally Jack's flight landed in New York and he went over to the service desk "Can I get directions to Hockley Enterprises?"

The man nodded and jotted down the directions on a piece of paper "Here you go sir, can I direct you to any hotels?" Jack nodded "Yeah sure." He got directions to a hotel not to far from Hockley Enterprises and walked out of the airport.

Jack flagged down a cab and made his way up to the Hockley Enterprises building, but to his great dismay it was already closed. "Shit!" he stomped his foot. It was so late and he didn't know where Cal lived so he decided to just try again in the morning. Jack walked to his hotel and checked in for the night.

Since he didn't have his pajamas or his toothbrush he climbed straight in bed and tried to get some sleep. But before he did he pulled out his phone and texted Rose; _Don't worry, I'll be there soon. _Then he went to sleep.

Rose didn't recieve the text because her phone battery had gone out. By the time she and Cal got to the hotel suite Ruth was already asleep and Cal went to his own room.

"Don't you dare even try anything understood?" Cal barked. Rose nodded "Yes Cal." She pulled out the hide-a-bed on the sofa in the common area and Cal gave her some blankets. "Get some sleep now." Cal said. Rose snuggled under the covers and let the peace of sleep take her.

The next morning Fabrizio woke up and rubbed his eyes. He got out of bed, got dressed, took a shower, and brushed his teeth. He checked his watch, it was only 8:15.

Fabrizio walked into the kitchen and sat down at the table, that's when he noticed Jack's note that he was too sleepy to really think on the night before. He read it again. "Well that explains why Jack's not here, hmm wonder what happened..." Fabrizio mused. He shrugged and pulled out his cellphone.

"Hello this is Jack." Jack answered groggily.

"It's Fabrizio, dude where are you what the heck?"

"Look long story Fabri, just tell your grandpa I can't come into work today. I'll talk to you later." Jack hung up.

Fabrizio shrugged "Whatever dude." He dialed Helga.

"Hello?" Helga answered sleepily.

"I'm sorry did I wake you up?" Fabrizio asked sheepishly.

"No, I'm just tired." Helga giggled. She swung her legs over the side of her bed and slipped into her fuzzy pink bunny slippers.

"Oh okay, hey so are you busy today?" Fabrizio asked.

"No, my mother is actually out to breakfast with some friends right now and daddy's still sleeping." Helga giggled.

"Oh okay good because I was going to see if maybe you wanted to have breakfast?" Fabrizio grinned.

"Sure." Helga smiled.

"Omelets at my place?" Fabrizio grinned again.

"Oh, yea sure." Helga replied.

"Just one thing." Fabrizio started.

"What?" Helga asked.

"Can you cook an omelet? Because I can't." Fabrizio laughed.

"Yes I'll cook the omelets." Helga giggled.

"Cool so you want me to come pick you up?" Fabrizio asked.

"No that's okay I can drive myself thank you though." Helga smiled.

"Okay, see you in like twenty minutes?" Fabrizio grinned.

"See you in twenty minutes." Helga giggled. "Bye!" she hung up.


	8. The Warning

**~The Warning~**

"ROSE!" Cal's voice boomed, waking Rose from her deep slumber. She looked around and realized she was still in the hotel room, her mother was standing beside Cal. "Rose! You decided to join us after all, how nice." Ruth DeWitt Bukater beamed at her daughter, she was clueless.

"Oh yes mother, I decided to join you, I missed you both so much." Rose lied.

"Of course you missed us." Cal smirked, he knew Rose was lying.

"Yes, besides I was feeling better, well enough to travel." Rose said.

"Ruth, could you give us some privacy?" Cal gave Ruth a dismissing glance.

"Of course, I'll go sit down at the bar." Ruth exited the room and Cal turned on Rose.

"Little slut aren't you?!" Cal spat, slapping Rose as hard as he could across the face. It made a sharp crack and Rose cried out "Ah!", she grabbed her left cheek which was now bright red.

"Cal-" Rose began weakly.

"Shut up!" Cal interjected kicking over a chair.

Rose backed up "Cal-"

"SHUT UP!" Cal shouted.

Lovejoy entered the room and stood in the corner. Cal walked slowly up in Rose's face "Now you listen to me." he whispered.

"You are my fiancee! I refuse to have you whoreing around with other men, understood?" Cal spat.

"Ye..yes." Rose stammered, nervously. "Wait, how do you know I was 'whoreing' around?"

"Lovejoy show her the video proof you took from the window." Lovejoy brought his phone over and played the video for Rose. She gasped "Oh that was nothing Cal, it was an accident! Stupid really..."

"For the last time Rose, shut up." Cal barked.

Meanwhile Jack was walking around New York City, he'd rented a car and parked it at the hotel. He decided to first try to see if he could get into Hockley Enterprises. He walked through the large double doors and up to the front desk.

"Excuse me is Caledon Hockley in today?"

"Not yet sir, he should be in a few minutes though."

"When he gets in may I speak to him?"

"Who are you?"

"I'm Ja-, I'm James Dell." Jack changed his name to sound a tad more professional.

"Right, and what is your business with Mr. Hockley?"

"Um...job interview."

"Okay, just have a seat in the waiting area and we'll have you buzzed when Mr. Hockley is in and ready for you."

"Thanks."

Jack went and took a seat in the waiting area, he pulled out his phone to text Rose. He wrote; _Hey Rose I'm in NYC, I'm in the waiting room at Hockley Ent. and I tricked the front desk into scheduling an appointment for me to meet with Cal, just hang in there I'll think of a plan._

Rose went to check her phone but Cal grabbed it quickly. "Lovejoy, why didn't you confiscate this?!"

Lovejoy shrugged "My apologies Mr. Hockley, I was unaware she had it."

Cal chucked Rose's phone against the wall "No more secrets Rose, no more lies Rose."

Rose sat down on the sofa and nodded helplessly "Yes Cal."

Cal nodded "Good, so here's a warning. Pull anything and you and whatever gutter rat of a man who may be involved, will wish you hadn't."

"Of course Cal, yes I understand." Rose replied hopelessly.

Cal smirked "Come Lovejoy, we have much work to do." He left for work at Hockley Enterprises and Lovejoy exited the room. Rose was left all alone, she curled up into a ball and sobbed in despair. 'Oh Jack, where are you?!'

Fabrizio sat on the sofa and flipped on the TV, he waited for Helga to show up.

Helga walked into her parent's bedroom to ask her father if she could go have breakfast with Fabrizio. Olaf Dahl was still sound asleep. "Pappa!"

Olaf's eyes fluttered open "Helga, what do you want?" he mumbled sleepily.

Helga shifted on her heels "Can I go over to Fabrizio's?, he asked me if I would have omelets with him."

Olaf sat up and rubbed his eyes "I don't know..."

"Please Pappa?" Helga gave him her best puppy dog eyes.

Olaf grunted and swung his legs over the side of the bed. "Fine, but I'm driving you there."

"Pappa, I can drive myself..." Helga rolled her eyes.

"I know that, but you won't." Olaf replied, zipping up his sweatshirt.

Helga rolled her eyes with a giggle "Okay." Olaf was annoyingly overprotective of his only daughter, but Helga didn't really mind.

Olaf finished getting dressed and brushed his teeth. "Alright, let's go." Olaf grabbed his car keys and they left their apartment. "So since Mamma's having breakfast with her friends and I'm going to Fabrizio's, what are you going to eat?" Helga asked as they drove to Fabrizio's.

"I'm not really hungry right now so I'll just go back home." Olaf replied. Helga nodded "Oh, okay." A few minutes later they pulled up to Fabrizio's apartment and Olaf walked Helga all the way to the door.

"Call me when you need me to pick you up." Olaf said. Helga rolled her eyes "Yea yea I know." Olaf looked at her sternly "Helga, I mean it." Helga giggled "Okay Pappa, I will." Olaf nodded "Good." He walked away and Helga knocked on the door.

Fabrizio ran and opened the door, he grinned. "Hello there!" Helga giggled "Hey." They walked over to the kitchen area "So, I have absolutely no clue how to make an omelet." Fabrizio laughed.

"Okay, I'll do it." Helga giggled. Fabrizio grinned "Cool." He opened up the refrigerator "Uh oh." Helga cocked her head to the side "What?" Fabrizio smiled sheepishly "Jack forgot to go to the store yesterday, it was his turn. Now we're out of eggs, cheese, and peppers!"

Helga giggled "So basically you're out of all the ingredients?" Fabrizio laughed "Yep, wanna run to the store with me?" Helga giggled again "We may as well, okay." Fabrizio grinned "Cool let's go." He grabbed his keys and they left the apartment.

Meanwhile back at Hockley Enterprises Jack was still waiting for Cal to arrive. Finally he was called by the front desk "James Dell, Mr. Hockley is in and he's ready for you, you can go on up." Jack grinned mischeviously and headed for the elevators.

Ruth walked back into the hotel room to find Rose sobbing on the sofa. "Rose darling, what ever is the matter?"

Rose looked up and wiped her eyes, she was shaking. "M-mother." she stammered weakly. Ruth sat down next to her "Rose, what's wrong?"

"It's just that, oh mother I just can't do this." Rose said.

"Do what?" Ruth inquired.

"Marry Cal, I can't." Rose admitted.

"Why not? Rose, we had a deal..." Ruth asked nervously.

"Because mother, I don't love him." Rose stated.

"I know that, but it wasn't this bad before why are you so much more upset now?" Ruth pushed.

"Mother, I met someone else, someone like me, I've experienced what love truly feels like." Rose admitted.

"Oh, is he rich?" Ruth perked up a little.

"Um...no not really." Rose looked at her feet.

"Well I'm sorry darling but Caledon's father promised to make daddy's debt to go bye bye for us, as long as you marry Cal." Ruth said.

"I know mother! But would it really be that bad if we didn't go through with it?" Rose asked hopefully.

"Well, let's see now. We'd have to sell our house and get a small apartment, and we'd both have to get jobs, so yes." Ruth stated matter of factly.

"Oh mother, we both know that isn't true. You'd just go mooch off your friends, we'd lose our house but you wouldn't work and you know it." Rose said, annoyed.

"You're right, I'd never work I'm always at Lynette's anyway and she owes me a favor...but not the point I still don't want to lose our house!" Ruth said.

"Mother look, I just cannot marry Cal alright?" Rose rubbed her forehead.

"Well you have to, Rose. No exceptions." Ruth said, she started to get up.

"Mother wait! What if I could give you a REALLY good reason?" Rose grabbed her mother's arm.

"I'm listening..." Ruth sat back down.

"Well okay, let me start from the beginning-" Rose began.

Just then Lovejoy walked into the room "Miss Ruth they want to see you in the lobby." he lied.

"Rose, we'll finish this later." Ruth walked out.

Lovejoy knew if Rose told her mother the truth then Ruth may cancel the engagement deal, and Cal really wanted to marry Rose. Cal didn't love her but she was pretty and younger than he so he could show her off. So Lovejoy couldn't let the truth come out, if he did Cal would for sure fire him.

Jack waited in the chairs outside Cal's office for a few minutes until Cal finally came out. "James Dell?" Jack got up "Right here." Cal looked him up and down, Jack wasn't really dressed for a job interview and he thought it was rather strange.

"Ah, yes, come on in." Jack followed Cal into his office and Cal shut the doors behind them. "Have a seat in this chair here." Jack sat down across from Cal at Cal's desk.

"So, you're here for a job interview?" Cal inquired.

"Uh, yeah." Jack replied.

"Aren't you a little, under dressed?" Cal cocked his eyebrows judgementally.

"I suppose so sir." Jack replied.

"Very well, what position are you applying for?" Cal asked, he wasn't planning on hiring such a joker but he decided to play along.

"Um...anything really." Jack said.

"Well obviously I can't hire you then, you clearly have no professional experience whatsoever." Cal said.

"Of course I do." Jack argued.

"Really? Well first of all employees of mine don't wear T-shirts and gym shoes, and you don't even have your resume." Cal got up and organized some papers on his desk.

Jack knew he was caught in the act. "You're not really here for a job interview are you?" Cal asked suspiciously.

"Oh no, I was." Jack lied.

"Just get out." Cal shooed him off.

"Fine." Jack got up and left Cal's office in a huff. He kicked himself on the way out, he should have planned better. If he'd been more professional Cal could have hired him and he could have had inside access to use to his and Rose's advantage, but he blew it big time.

Fabrizio and Helga were in the chips aisle at the grocery store. Fabrizio grabbed some chips and popcorn. "Let's see if I can make it in." Fabrizio grinned. Helga giggled "Okay..." Fabrizio stepped back and tossed the chips and popcorn into the cart. "Woop that's mad skill, right there." he grinned.

"Oh yes, quite impressive." Helga giggled again. Fabrizio laughed "Let's go get some pop then we'll get the stuff for the omelets." They walked and got some cola and orange pop then went to the dairy section.

Helga got the cheese and Fabrizio got the eggs. "Okay, now we just need peppers." Fabrizio said as Helga checked off cheese and eggs from their grocery list. They went to get the peppers. "Fabrizio! Helga! Hi!" Little Cora Cartmell ran up and jumped on their cart.

Fabrizio and Helga glanced at eachother. "Do we know you?" Fabrizio asked as nicely as he could. Cora bounced up and down excitedly "Yeah! I know you guys from when I was at the pub with my daddy."

"Oh yeah, that's right you do kinda look familiar now." Fabrizio smiled. Cora nodded "So where's Uncle Jack?" Fabrizio shrugged "Actually I'm not really sure, he left town for a few days not really sure when he's coming back." he replied.

Cora looked down at the floor "Oh." she replied sadly. Just then she perked back up "Helga I like your shoes." she stated randomly. "Thanks...?" Helga smiled, confused. Fabrizio laughed "So Cora, where's your mom?"

Cora shrugged "I don't know I left her in the meat department." Helga glanced at Fabrizio then back at Cora "Does she know you're missing?" Cora shrugged again "I don't know."

Fabrizio shook his head with a chuckle. "Maybe you should go back to her." Cora smiled "It's okay." Fabrizio laughed "Okay then. So I guess we'll see ya around." Helga smiled "Bye Cora!" They left for the checkout line, unaware Cora was still following them.

Jack went back to his hotel and kicked the bed. "Dammit!" He threw himself back on the soft mattress and pulled out his phone to see if Rose had texted back yet, she hadn't. Jack sighed in frustration.

Lovejoy was staring down Rose "Don't even try anything miss, I mean it." he warned. Rose got up from the sofa to get ready for the day "Since when were you the boss of me?"

"Since Caledon asked me to keep an eye on you." Lovejoy replied dryly. Rose rolled her eyes "Ugh whatever!" she went into the bathroom and slammed the door behind her.

Fabrizio and Helga put the groceries in the trunk of Fabrizio's car. Cora snuck in the backseat and hid on the floor. Helga got in the passenger seat while Fabrizio put the cart back, she could have sworn she head giggling in the backseat and turned around. Cora held her breath and Helga turned back around.

"Alright it's omelet time!" Fabrizio announced, hopping in the driver seat and putting the keys in the ignition. They drove back to the apartment, Cora giggled mischeviously.

Once they got back to the apartment Fabrizio grabbed the grocery bags and Helga went to grab the door for him. Cora snuck out and followed them into the apartment. She ninja rolled across the room and hid behind the sofa. Cora loved omelets, so she was going to get one.

Fabrizio started chopping up the peppers and Helga turned on the stove. Helga used the cheese, eggs, and chopped peppers to make the omelets. Then she put them on the stove. Fabrizio grinned "You're good, I had no idea how to even fold the omelet." Helga giggled "Yep."

Fabrizio laughed, just then Cora snuck out from behind the sofa and curled up next to Helga's feet. Helga jumped because she felt a tickle on her left foot "Fabrizio! You're going to make me burn the omelet!" she giggled. "What? I'm over here..." Fabrizio shrugged.

Helga looked down and nearly screamed when she saw Cora. "Cora?!" Helga dropped the spatula on the floor. Fabrizio rushed over "Cora! How the f-" Helga shot him a look. "-heck did you get in here?!" Fabrizio asked in disbelief.

Cora giggled "I like omelets and I wanted to see where Uncle Jack lives." Fabrizio slapped his forehead "Lemme guess, your mom has no idea does she?" Cora giggled again "Mommy's still at the grocery store."

Just then there was a knock on the door. Helga answered it, it was the Chicago Police. "Ma'am please step aside." One of the cops said as they entered. Helga shot Fabrizio a knowing glance. Fabrizio almost bust out laughing.

"Mr. De Rossi, Miss Dahl it is understood that you have kidnapped six year old Cora Marie Cartmell." One of the cops said. Fabrizio slapped his forehead "Um no, actually officer she followed us home from the store, she's right here go ahead take her."

Helga nodded and gently pushed Cora towards the cops. Just then Cora's mother walked in "Cora thank God!" she hugged Cora. "Cora, is there something you want to tell your mom?" Fabrizio asked.

"Sorry mommy, I just wanted an omelet." Cora gave her mom puppy dog eyes. Mrs. Cartmell rolled her eyes "Cora Marie! We'll deal with this later." She looked at Fabrizio and Helga "I'm sorry, I should have known better than to call the cops Cora likes to run off alot."

Fabrizio smiled "It's fine." Mrs. Cartmell dismissed the cops and they left. "Cora come on let's go home." she said tiredly. "You guys can have an omelet if you want." Fabrizio said. Helga giggled "Cora did go through all this trouble for an omelet she can still have one."

Mrs. Cartmell smiled "Thank you." Helga went to dish out their omelets. Just then Fabrizio's cellphone rang. "Excuse me one sec." Helga nodded "Okay." She set two plates of omelets on the kitchen table for Cora and her mother.

"Hey Jack, sup dude?" Fabrizio answered the phone, he went over and sat on the sofa.

"Fabri dude, I don't know what to do man." Jack sighed in frustration.

"Why? You never even told me what's going on! Dude, where the heck even are you?"

"I'm in New York City, and it's a long story."

"Go on..."

"So you know that Rose chick?"

"Yeah."

Meanwhile Helga was having a completely irrelevent side conversation with Mrs. Cartmell about omelet recipes. "This is amazing!" Mrs. Cartmell exclaimed. "Yea!" Cora said through a giant mouthful.

"Thanks! You know my mother always says the secret ingredient is red and green peppers." Helga replied.

"Really? Could you write that down for me?" Mrs. Cartmell asked.

"Sure." Helga jotted down the omelet recipe and gave it to her. Cora and her mother finished their omelets. "I'm Lauren by the way, Lauren Cartmell."

"Helga." They shook hands. Cora looked at Helga "Who's Fabrizio on the phone with?"

"I guess Jack, his roommate." Helga replied. Cora perked up "I wanna talk to Uncle Jack!" she ran across the room before her mother or Helga could stop her.

Jack was explaining his situation to Fabrizio "So yeah I don't know what to do Fabri."

"Dude, I have no clue." Fabrizio admitted.

"Look, I need to help Rose. But her fiancee's got some ex-CIA as his bodyguard henchmen guy and I don't feel like getting shot at!"

"Just wait it out, I don't know what else to tell you."

"I mean Rose isn't answering any of my calls and I'm afraid she could be in serious trouble."

"Wait it out man."

"Fabri, I can't! Dude here can you do me a favor?-"

"Sure."

Just then Cora grabbed the phone from Fabrizio. "Hi Uncle Jack it's Cora!"

"Hey Cora!" Jack tried to sound calm.

"Where are you?" Cora wanted to know.

"I'm out of town for a few days, can you put Fabrizio back on the phone it's important."

"Fine." Cora pouted and handed Fabrizio back the phone.

"So what favor?" Fabrizio asked.

"I need you to-" Fabrizio's phone died.

Jack chucked his phone off the bed "Shit shit shit!" he kicked the nighstand. Jack had no clue how he was going to save Rose just that he had to. He started pacing around the hotel room, he had a plan but it wasn't fully developed yet.

Meanwhile Ruth came back up to the hotel room. "Mother what took you so long? Lovejoy lied, there wasn't anyone in the lobby." Rose inquired.

"Oh yes, I don't know why he lied to me but then I decided to go back to the spa." Ruth replied.

Rose rolled her eyes, her mother was so oblivious. "So, can I finish telling you what I was going to tell you before we were interrupted before?" Rose asked.

"Oh not now darling, I'm having tea with Lynette and Stephanie. Maybe later dear." Ruth said, grabbing her coat.

"Oh alright." Rose slouched back in one of the chairs. Once Ruth was gone Rose let it all out, all the boiling anger she'd been keeping inside herself. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAGHHHHHHHHHHHHHH H!" she screamed at the ceiling.

Rose threw a five minute temper tantrum then sat back down in the chair, she flipped on the televesion. 'I have nothing better to do' Rose thought bitterly. She was upset about Cal and Lovejoy breaking her phone, she knew Jack probably tried to contact her several times.

If only she had her phone she could call Jack to come and get her now but she didn't. 'Oh Cal is such an obnoxious ass' Rose shook her head with an eye roll and let herself laugh hysterically at the stupid reality TV show she was watching.

Cora and her mother left, leaving Helga and Fabrizio to finally enjoy their breakfast date. They piled bacon and omelets onto their plates, Helga poured them both some orange juice.

Helga sat down across from Fabrizio "So, where is your friend Jack?" she asked.

"He said he's in NYC, something about that Rose chick. Apparently she was engaged and her fiancee's pissed about her getting involved with Jack, and I don't even know all the details but I guess Jack's worried it'll escalate." Fabrizio explained.

"Oh I see, well hopefully it works out for them." Helga sipped her orange juice.

"Yeah me too, Jack's a good guy and I don't know what that Rose chick's deal is but she seemed pretty nice." Fabrizio shoved some bacon in his mouth.

Helga smiled "Yea." Fabrizio took one of the bacon strips and held it up against his upper lip "BACON MUSTACHE!" he laughed. Helga giggled "You're so silly!"

"No this is silly!" Fabrizio took an omelet and shoved it in his mouth, some cheese dripped onto his shirt. "Stop it! Oh my gosh!" Helga waved her hand in front of her mouth, she had a mouthful of orange juice as she giggled hysterically.

Fabrizio grinned "Funny stuff right?" Helga giggled "Hysterical."

"That Cora's pretty funny too, little firecracker!" Fabrizio laughed.

"Yea, I can't believe the cops showed up!" Helga giggled again.

Fabrizio chuckled "Seriously though, hey anyways what are you doing later?"

"Nothing why?" Helga asked.

"Wanna come over and watch a movie later?, I have to work in an hour but I get off at four thirty." Fabrizio replied.

"Oh yea, sure." Helga smiled.

"Cool, we got plenty of pop and snacks! We can go rent a movie." Fabrizio grinned.

"Okay." Helga smiled. They finished their breakfast and Helga called her dad to come and pick her up. "I can drive you back if you want." Fabrizio offered. Helga smiled "It's fine, Pappa specifically told me to call him and besides you need to get ready for work, but I'm excited for later!"

Fabrizio grinned "I know me too."

Helga giggled "I'm really really excited!"

"Wanna kiss a little bit?" Fabrizio asked with a mischevious grin.

Helga giggled and stepped closer, they started making out. Just then there was a loud knock at the door. "Oh, Pappa's here." Helga pulled away. Fabrizio laughed "Guess so! See ya later!" Helga waved "Yay can't wait!" She left the apartment. Fabrizio grinned and waved back, once they were down the stairs he shut the door.

Back in his hotel room Jack grabbed the little complimentary paper pad and pen by the telephone. He started brainstorming his plan, now how was he going to tell Rose?


	9. Plotting & Planning

**A/N: Sorry for not updating in a while, I hope you enjoy this next chapter! :)**

**~Plotting and Planning~**

Jack looked down at the piece of paper he was scribbling his plan on and read it over to himself. It read;

_o Expensive wine for Cal 'from Rose' (not)-pretend to be Rose's personal assistant ordering it_

_o Wait in my car in the parking garage at Hockley Enterprises until Cal comes down_

_o "Rose" got wine for Cal as an apology and wants him to come home right away_

_o I follow Cal and figure out where Rose is_

_o Pretend to be flower delivery guy delivering flowers for Rose_

_o Escape with Rose_

Jack grinned to himself, that oughta do it, he thought. He grabbed his car keys and left the hotel room. Jack practically ran down to his car and slammed the door. He turned the key in the ignition and clicked his seatbelt on, he stepped on the gas pedal and sped off for Hockley Enterprises.

Fabrizio was delivering a pizza to a booth for his Uncle, his shift ended in fifteen minutes. "Hey Fab, come here a minute!" Fabrizio's uncle Ernesto called. "Yeah?" Fabrizio jogged over to his uncle. Ernesto pulled out four tickets. "My buddy at the yacht club gave me these but I can't use 'em, so here ya go." he said with a grin.

"Tickets? For what?" Fabrizio was confused. "There's a big party at the yacht club." Ernesto replied. "Oh. Really? Gee thanks Uncle Ernie!" Fabrizio said excitedly. Ernesto grinned "Hey bring some friends, you earned it bud!" Fabrizio smiled "Thanks. Well I guess my shift's over so I'll see ya." he grabbed his jacket and keys.

Jack pulled into the parking garage at Hockley Enterprises. He grabbed his cell phone and looked up the number for the expensive winery he'd driven past. "Here it is." he said, grinning mischeviously. Jack dialed the number and waited. "Hello?" came a female voice on the other end.

"Yeah hi, I was wondering if I could order a bottle of your most expensive champagne and charge it to Caledon Hockley. This is his personal assistant." Jack said. "Sure, would you like to pick it up in the store or should we send someone to deliver it?" the lady asked.

"Um, I'll pick it up. Oh one more thing."

"Yes?"

"Do you do custom notes?"

"No, but we can."

"Can you attatch a note that says; "Dear Cal, I'm sorry for the way I've behaved lately. I want to make it up to you so please come home right away. Love Rose."?"

"Sure.." the lady sounded confused.

"It's from his fiancee Rose." Jack clarified.

"Oh I see. You can pick it up in five minutes."

"Awesome, thanks." Jack hung up.

He decided to walk to pick it up so he wouldn't have to find a space for his car when he came back. He walked a few blocks to the winery and went inside, there were walls filled with expensive liquors everywhere. Jack went up to the counter "Excuse me is the order for Caledon Hockley from Rose ready yet?" he asked.

"Yes it is. You said to charge it to Mr. Hockley's account?" the lady asked. Jack nodded "Yep." The lady slid the wine across the counter to Jack and typed something in her computer as Jack recited the pin number on Cal's credit card, he knew it because Rose had a copy and he saw it once when she had hers out. "Thanks." Jack smiled. He left the store to go back and wait in his car.

Fabrizio had gone home to change and shower. He changed then grabbed his keys and went back out to his car. He drove to Helga's neighborhood, he was going to pay her a suprise visit.

He was driving through Helga's neighborhood when he heard his name. "Fabrizio?" asked a confused female voice. Fabrizio turned to see Helga jogging down her street. "Helga! I was just coming to see you!" he exclaimed, pulling over.

She jogged over to his car and took a huge gulp of her water. "Really?" she wheezed. Fabrizio grinned "Yeah, are you jogging or did you get locked out of your house and are looking for something to do?" he teased. Helga rolled her eyes "No! I'm jogging...you know for excercise." she giggled.

Fabrizio laughed "Hey do you have dinner plans?" Helga shook her head "No, it's my mom and dad's date night. I was just going to order take out." she replied. "How about you and me grab something then we can go back to my place and do our movie?" Fabrizio grinned. "Okay." Helga giggled again.

"Here hop in!" Fabrizio slapped the seat. "I have to change first goofball!" Helga rolled her eyes with a giggle. Fabrizio laughed "Then hop in and we'll go to your apartment so you can change." he said. "Okay." Helga hopped in next to him.

They drove back to Helga's apartment. "Here you can sit and play with Mister Fluff or watch TV, I'm going to take a super quick shower." Helga said, flipping on the lights. She kicked off her gym shoes and jogged upstairs, Fabrizio sat down on Olaf's armchair. "Heyy Mister Fluff! Here kitty kitty..." he made that clicking sound that attracts animals.

Mister Fluff ran over. "Meow." he licked Fabrizio's hand. "Hey kitty, nice kitty." Fabrizio laughed, petting him. Fabrizio could hear the shower turn on and Helga walking around upstairs. He grabbed the remote and turned on the sports channel.

Jack was sitting in his car in the parking garage and pulled out his phone. He called the number on Cal's business card that he'd stolen. "Hello?" answered Cal's secretary. "Hi, this is Rose, would you please tell Caledon that he needs to come home right away, it's urgent." Jack responded, imitating Rose.

"Of course Miss DeWitt Bukater." the secretary responded. There was a pause. "I'll go tell him now."

"Thank you, goodbye." Jack hung up again. He quickly went over and planted the wine next to the Hockley1 limousine. Now all he had to do was wait for Cal to come down and follow him home, then he could find out where Rose was.

Fabrizio was watching football, he could hear Helga's hairdryer blasting upstairs. Mister Fluff was cuddled up on his lap. "Okay let's go!" Helga said, coming down the stairs. She was wearing a raspberry dress and messing with a bobby pin in her hair. Fabrizio whistled "Nice." Helga giggled "Thanks, you too."

"Here let's go see what we can find to eat." Fabrizio laughed, grabbing his jacket. "Okay." Helga giggled, grabbing her coat and scarf. They left the apartment and hopped in Fabrizio's car. "So are we watching the movie at your place?" Helga asked. Fabrizio shrugged "Sure." he grinned. "Man I'm hungry." he said. Helga giggled.

Meanwhile Cal was sitting up in his office, there was a knock at the door. "Come in." Cal responded, dryly. The door swung open and his secretary walked in.

"Excuse me Mr. Hockley but I just got a call from your fiancee, Miss DeWitt Bukater."

"What does she want?"

"For you to go home right away, apparently it's urgent."

"Urgent?"

"That's what she said."

"Fine I'll finish this later. Thank you, Patti."

"Of course Mr. Hockley, goodnight." Patti left the office.

Cal organized some papers on his desk and straightened his tie. "Oh what could possibly be so urgent now?" he grumbled, getting up. He picked up his briefcase and locked up his office, then he headed down to the parking garage...right into Jack's trap.

Jack was sitting in his car, just then he saw Cal walking towards the limousine. "Come on, see the wine, see the wine..." Jack waited, watching intently. Cal noticed the wine next to the limo and picked it up, it was an expensive bottle of merlot. "Why what's this?" he mumbled, reading the note. Jack grinned "Bingo."

Cal hopped into the limo. "To the hotel!" Cal barked at his chauffeur, the limo sped out of the parking garage. Jack put on his aviator sunglasses "Shit just got real." he mumbled, stepping full force on the gas pedal after the limo. He turned up his stereo, blasting action music.

Fabrizio and Helga ended up at a small corner restaurant by Fabrizio and Jack's apartment. "Hey this is nice then we'll go to the video store." Fabrizio grinned, sitting down across from Helga at their table in the back. "Yes it's very nice." Helga agreed. The restaurant was dimly lit with blue hanging lights on the walls and little blue candle holders on the tables.

"Oh hey Helga, you ever been to the yacht club?" Fabrizio asked.

"No, my dad considered joining with his buddies one time though." Helga replied.

"I was just wondering because my uncle gave me four tickets to this big party on Friday that he's not using..."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah, I was thinking you and me could double date with Tommy and Shannon?"

"Oh, um, I don't think I'm doing anything, here I'll double check my calendar." Helga pulled out her smart phone. "No I'm not busy." she said.

"Great! So you wanna?" Fabrizio grinned.

"Sure, you know I like parties..."

"Do you now?"

"Oh that's right, you never saw me at Tommy and Shannon's wedding...you were too busy getting drunk of your ass with the other groomsmen." Helga giggled.

"Hey whoa there!" Fabrizio laughed. "Oh wait, were you the girl who was on Shannon's shoulders meowing like a cat?"

"Um, yes..." Helga blushed. "Honestly I was pretty drunk too..."

"Probably why we didn't see eachother then!" Fabrizio laughed.

"Oh I wish we had, to think you could have danced with the crazy cat lady!" Helga giggled.

"I know, my loss. But you can be my crazy cat lady now..." Fabrizio grinned, tickling her leg under the table.

"Fabrizio! Not in the restaurant..." Helga giggled again.

Just then the waiter came up to their table. "Hey guys my name's Dave how about some drinks?" Fabrizio grinned at Helga "Cat ladies first..." Helga blushed "Just a raspberry iced tea." she said. "Cola no ice." Fabrizio said. Dave nodded "Okay I'll give you guys a few minutes to look over the menu and I'll be back with those drinks!" he walked away.

"Seriously cat ladies?" Helga rolled her eyes.

"What?" Fabrizio shrugged playfully.

Helga giggled "You're such a goof."

Fabrizio grinned "I know." He opened the menu to look at it.

Jack was sitting in a huge line of NYC rush hour traffic behind Cal's limo. "Erg are you kidding me?" he groaned. He craned his neck to see into the limo, Cal was on the phone and his window was open.

Jack rolled down his own window and tried to eavesdrop...Cal was talking to Rose. "Shit!" Jack smacked the steering wheel, Rose would know she didn't call Cal and he'd go back to the office. "This is just wonderful..." he grumbled.

Fabrizio was scanning the menu "Hey you wanna split a seaside combo platter for $25?" he asked. "Um, where is it?" Helga asked. Fabrizio pointed to the bottom part of the seafood section. "Oh, yea sure." Helga replied after reading it. "It has everything!" Fabrizio laughed. Helga giggled "Yes it does!"

Just then Dave came back with their drinks. "Raspberry iced tea and a cola no ice!" he set them in the middle of the table. "You guys ready to order?" he asked. Fabrizio looked at him "I think we're going to split the seaside combo platter, and can we get a basket of chips?" Helga sipped her tea. "Sure thing guys! That should be out in just a couple minutes!" Dave took their menus and left to put the order in.

Jack craned his neck out the window to eavesdrop again, he needed to know what Cal and Rose were talking about. "I wish this traffic would move!" Cal complained.

Back in the hotel room Rose was extremely confused. She hadn't ordered any wine for Cal or asked him to come home early. Luckily for Jack, she hadn't been able to get a word in edge-wise to tell Cal this. "Darling I-" she started.

"I look forward to sharing this wine...by the fireplace. Then you can come to bed with me tonight, I'm sorry for making you sleep on the hide-a-bed..."

"Oh really? I enjoyed the hide-a-bed." Rose lied, trying to get out of sleeping with Cal.

"No but sweetheart we're engaged, we should start now."

"Look Cal, I have to go...I guess I'll see you when you get here." Rose hung up.

"See you then." Cal smirked.

"Whew that was close!" Jack sighed with relief. His plan 'Operation Get Rose' was still on. He turned up the stereo louder and adjusted his shades "Less' do this." he grinned. The traffic started moving.

Jack followed Cal's limo all the way to the hotel. "Bingooo!" Jack grinned, nonchalantly parking his car next to the limo in the hotel parking lot. "Thank you, Bill." Cal tipped his limo driver and grabbed his briefcase. Jack waited until Cal was already in the hotel to follow. He followed Cal from a distance to the elevators.

Cal pressed the up button and waited for the elevator. Jack hid behind a plant and pressed the up button on the other elevator. Ironically enough both of the elevators opened at the same time. "Oh score!" Jack whispered, doing his own little fist pump. "That's odd, both of the elevators at once!" Cal exclaimed, Jack tried not to bust out laughing.

They each stepped in opposite elevators, then Jack realized he didn't know what floor Cal's room was on. "Excuse me sir!" he called. Cal looked at him "Can I help you?" he asked tersely. "I don't know what floor my room is on, I forgot." Jack lied. "Not my problem." Cal replied. "No please it's room um...211, what floor is that?" Jack asked.

"Really? It's on the second floor, hence two hundred eleven versus four or five hundred eleven." Cal rolled his eyes. Jack quickly pressed the hold button and walked over to Cal, who was also holding his elevator. "Thanks man!" he hugged him. "Do you mind?" Cal barked, pulling away. "Sorry I'm a hugger!" Jack grinned.

He ran back to his own elevator, he'd stolen Cal's spare room key. Jack looked down at Cal's room key, they were staying in room 902-the presidential suite of course. Jack pressed the 9 button on the elevator, when the doors opened Cal was just stepping off the other elevator. Jack dived behind another plant. Now he knew where Cal was staying, it was time for part two of his plan. 'Operation Flower Delivery Guy'.

Dave brought Fabrizio and Helga's food back to their table. "Here we go!" he set their seaside combo on the middle of the table. "Thanks." Fabrizio said. "No problem." Dave nodded, he walked away.

"So why isn't your uncle using his tickets for the yacht club party?" Helga asked, grabbing a crab leg and dipping it in tartar sauce.

"Not sure, he didn't really say." Fabrizio replied, grabbing some shrimp.

Helga sipped her raspberry iced tea "Oh I see. That was so cool he gave them to you!"

Fabrizio grinned "I know right?!"

"I'm excited this is going to be so fun!" Helga exclaimed.

"I know!" Fabrizio took a huge gulp of his cola.

"These crab legs are super good, try one!" Helga gestured at the crab legs.

"Shrimp's good too have some." Fabrizio grinned, he grabbed a crab leg.

"Okay." Helga giggled, taking a few shrimp and dipping them in the cocktail sauce.

"Pretty good eh?" Fabrizio chuckled.

"Yes it is. But you know what's really good?" Helga giggled.

"What?" Fabrizio laughed.

"I don't suppose you've tried Lutefisk?"

"I'm sorry what fisk?"

"Lutefisk."

"No I haven't, what is it?" Fabrizio asked.

"It's a fish dish popular in Norway, both of my grandmas make it at Christmas." Helga replied.

"Oh that's cool, I'll have to try it sometime." Fabrizio grinned.

"Yes you will, it's delish." Helga giggled.

"Cool sounds good." Fabrizio chuckled.

Fabrizio and Helga finished their dinner and Dave came back with the bill. "Here ya go." Fabrizio said, handing him his credit card and signing the receipt. "Thanks, I'll be right back." Dave walked away. "Thank you." Helga smiled. Fabrizio grinned "Hey you know I like spending time with you." he said. "Aww you're sweet." Helga blushed.

Dave came back with Fabrizio's credit card "Here you go, you guys have a nice night." Fabrizio nodded "Thanks you too." he grabbed his credit card."Should we go pick a movie?" Fabrizio asked. "Sure." Helga giggled. They got up, Fabrizio grabbed his jacket. "Let's go!" he laughed. "Okay." Helga giggled again.

Fabrizio grinned and held Helga's coat open for her as she slipped it on. "Thanks." Helga giggled. "No problem." Fabrizio replied, offering her his arm. They walked out of the restaurant.

After thinking his plan over one more time Jack jogged down the nearest staircase to the hotel lobby. He ran up to the front desk. "Excuse me." he panted. The man behind the desk looked up and adjusted his glasses. "Yes?"

Jack cleared his throat "I was wondering if you could give me directions to the nearest flower shop?" he asked hopefully.

The man at the front desk shuffled some papers, looking for something. Finally he pulled out a map of NYC and placed it on the desk top so Jack could see. "Okay this is us." he circled the hotel on the map. "If you go down this street for two blocks and turn left...here is the flower shop." he circled it on the map.

"Thanks so much!" Jack exclaimed. "Can I have this?" he asked.

"Sure go ahead."

"Thanks again!" Jack shouted, running out the double doors.


	10. Rescued?

**A/N: I'm going to keep the story at a T rating, however there's some sexual innuendos (some quite obvious) so if you don't like that I'm warning you in advance. This is one of the more "sensual/seductive" chapters.**

**~Rescued?~**

Fabrizio parked his car in front of the video store. "So what movie should we get?" he asked, pulling his keys out of the ignition. "I don't really care as long as it's not one of those sci-fi movies with explosions every five seconds." Helga giggled. Fabrizio laughed "Okay no sci-fi explosions!" Helga giggled again "Okay."

They were making goo goo eyes at eachother. "Kiss me." Helga said with puppy dog eyes. Fabrizio grinned "Oh you don't have to ask me twice..." they started making out in the parking lot.

Jack walked into the flower shop. "Excuse me." he approached the lady behind the counter. "Can I help you sir?" the lady pushed up her glasses. "Uh actually it's the opposite, I was wondering if I could help you." Jack said, shifting nervously on his heels.

"I'm sorry?" the lady cocked her eyebrows. "Okay you're gonna think I'm nuts but I really need a flower delivery guy's uniform so I was wondering if I could purchase a flower boquet and have it addressed to someone, then borrow a uniform and deliver it myself to that person posing as a delivery guy." Jack shrugged, he may as well get it all out on the table.

"Okay...I suppose?" the lady looked weirded out and confused. "Uh, yeah thanks." Jack smiled awkwardly. "So which flowers would you like and who am I addressing this to?" the lady asked. "Roses, addressed to Rose." Jack replied.

"That'll be $32, I'm charging you an extra $5 to borrow the uniform." the lady rang up his order. "Fine whatever, thanks." Jack was in a hurry. "I'll go get the boquet ready and see if we have an extra uniform." the lady went to the back.

She came back a few minutes later "Here's the roses, and we had one uniform left." she said. "Cool thanks!" Jack grinned, grabbing the uniform and roses. He rushed out of the store and back to Cal's hotel.

Fabrizio and Helga walked into the video store. "Oh this one looks good." Fabrizio picked up a scary movie. Helga looked at it with him "I think my cousin saw that, he said it was really scary." she said. "Sweet let's get it!" Fabrizio grinned. "It seems like you guys love scaring us girls just to get some extra cuddle time." Helga said with a sarcastic eye roll. "Guilty as charged." Fabrizio shrugged with a grin. Helga giggled.

"Hey let's go get some candy." Fabrizio laughed, linking arms with Helga again. "Okay." she giggled. Fabrizio grabbed a giant bag of cotton candy "Dude this thing is huge...that's what she said but seriously!" he exclaimed. Helga giggled "Oh yes, it's very big." she replied. "Thanks." Fabrizio winked. Helga rolled her eyes "You know I meant the cotton candy." she giggled again.

Fabrizio laughed "Sure you did." he grabbed some cherry licorice bites and cookie dough bits. Helga rolled her eyes "If it helps you sleep at night." They both laughed.

"So should we get another movie in case this one's too scary for you?" Fabrizio teased. "Sure." Helga giggled. They went to look at some more movies on the back wall display. "Oh God my hair looks awful!" Helga exclaimed as they passed the reflective window. Fabrizio turned around "No it looks good babe."

"Yea but it looks all messy because we made out in the car..." Helga explained. "I'm going to fix my bobby pins in the bathroom really fast, you keep looking at movies." she said. "Okay." Fabrizio said turning to the back wall display. Helga walked to the bathroom. Fabrizio chuckled "Girls and their hair..."

Helga went in the bathroom and started messing with her hair. "Ugh stupid bobby pins stay in..." she muttered. She didn't bother to notice the bathroom was only a single stall.

Cora Cartmell just happened to be looking for movies with her parents at the same video store. "How about this one Cora?" Bert asked, showing her a kids movie. Cora slurped down her giant raspberry slushy she'd been drinking "Okay." she said. Cora's mother Lauren was getting candy and popcorn for them by the registers.

Bert laughed "Okay now let's get a movie for mommy and daddy." he took her hand and led her into another aisle. "Hi Fabrizio!" Cora exclaimed. Fabrizio's eyes bugged out, he nearly dropped everything he'd been carrying and turned around. "Oh, hey guys..." he mumbled.

Ever since Cora had snuck into his apartment for omelets that morning he and Helga felt a little uneasy around her. "Those omelets were super good!" Cora exclaimed. Fabrizio smiled "I know I liked them too, I'll tell Helga you said that." Cora bounced up and down "So what movies are you getting?" she asked.

Fabrizio showed her the three movies he'd picked out. "Cool! I'm getting movies too because every Sunday is our movie night!" Cora explained. "That's cool." Fabrizio smiled and nodded. "Is Helga with you?" Cora asked. Bert chuckled "Come on Cora let's not bother these people." Cora stomped her foot "Hang on dad!"

"Helga's with me, she's just fixing her hair." Fabrizio told her. Bert grabbed Cora's arm "Come on let's go check out, it was nice seeing you...again." he laughed, shaking hands with Fabrizio. Fabrizio laughed "Yeah you too." Bert smiled and led Cora to the check out. Cora finished her slushy "Uh-oh...daddy I got to pee super bad now!" she whined.

"Okay hurry up and go use the bathroom, mommy and me will wait right here." Bert said. Cora nodded "Okay." she ran off to the bathroom. Helga was still messing with her hair, it'd only been six minutes. Cora went to open the door but it was locked, whenever the door closed it locked automatically. "Hey I gotta piss!" she banged on the door.

There was loud music playing in the store so Helga didn't hear Cora at first. "Hey I gotta piss!" Cora kicked the door. Helga could swear she heard something "Does someone need the bathroom?" she called. "UH YES!" Cora yelled, she really had to go. "Okay one sec." Helga adjusted her bobby pins and opened the door.

"Oh I guess they left." Helga didn't see anyone. "Down here!" Cora snapped. Helga looked down to see little Cora scowling at her. "Oh Cora, well this awkward..." Helga mumbled. "Well here's the bathroom sorry I was fixing my hair..." she said. "Little late now!" Cora snapped, running back to the check out line. She was not happy. Helga shrugged "K...ew?" She went to find Fabrizio again.

Jack changed into the flower delivery guy's uniform in the bathroom in the hotel lobby. He checked himself out in the mirror and held up the flowers as if he were going to have them delivered "Oh this is so going to work." he grinned.

He would knock on the door to Cal's hotel room, hopefully Lovejoy would answer and Rose's mother wouldn't be there. Ideally, as much as Jack hated to think about it, Rose and Cal would be in bed together.

Then, as soon as Lovejoy answered the door Jack would back up against the wall out of Lovejoy's view. Lovejoy would go to investigate and Jack would hide somewhere in the hallway, as soon as Lovejoy was far enough away he'd knock again. Cal would eventually get up to yell at Lovejoy for not getting the door, then realize Lovejoy wasn't even there.

Cal would open the door and Jack would be there with the flowers for Rose. Cal would be confused and Jack would say they were from an anonymous admirer then knock out Cal. Rose would hear all the racket and come out to see what was going on and she could escape with Jack. "Okay Jack, let's do this!" Jack grinned to himself.

Helga walked to the check out line and met back up with Fabrizio. "So did you pick out some more movies?" she asked. "Yeah look, if you don't like those we can get different ones." Fabrizio replied, showing her the three movies he picked. "No these are fine." Helga smiled. The Cartmell family was in front of them in line, Cora was still glaring at Helga. She swore to get her back.

Bert and Lauren paid for their movies and candy. "Have a nice night, come on Cora we'll go home so you can change into your pajamas." Bert grabbed Cora's hand and led her out of the store. Cora purposely dropped the candy bar she'd been holding. Fabrizio and Helga were next in line.

"Uh-oh daddy I dropped my chocolate bar! I don't remember where I had it in the store." Cora lied. "Daddy just paid for it, it can't be too hard to find you probably dropped it by the exit." Lauren said. "Can I go look really fast?" Cora begged. Lauren and Bert exchanged uneasy glances, they had a feeling they might regret it.

"Fine, quickly we'll wait by the car." Bert said, pointing to the car right out front. Cora ran back inside and picked up her candy bar, just as Fabrizio and Helga were leaving. "Thanks goodnight!" Fabrizio called to the cashier, holding the door open for Helga. They walked out to their car, clueless to the fact that Cora was following them.

Fabrizio and Helga got back into Fabrizio's car. "Okay! Let's go!" Fabrizio put his keys in the ignition and started the car, he backed out of the parking space. Cora giggled on the floor of the backseat. "Did you hear that?" Helga asked, glancing in the backseat. "What?" Fabrizio asked. "Nevermind." Helga shrugged, it was too dark to see anything.

Rose and Cal were in bed together sharing the expensive merlot. "I'm so glad I came back early, this is nice." Rose smiled uneasily "Uh, me too." she lied, she was unknowingly going along with Jack's plan. 'I wonder if somehow Jack's involved' she kept turning this thought over and over in her head, that was why she was playing along.

Cal kissed the top of her head "Cheers." he whispered, clinking his wine glass with Rose's. "Cheers." Rose replied. She couldn't believe she'd just slept with Cal, she wasn't even sure if Jack was behind this at all and she slept with Cal. 'Oh I hope this wasn't for nothing' she thought.

In their room across from their king size bed a fire crackled in the fireplace. "It's cozy eh?" Cal kissed Rose's ear, she cringed. "Mhmm." she nodded uncomfortably. Cal started feeling her up again 'Oh God, I'm going to kill Jack if he's the reason Cal's here right now...' Rose thought to herself.

Cal sipped his merlot and kissed Rose again. 'Oh take me now' Rose thought, Cal's breath reeked of merlot and mouthwash. "How about round two?" he asked seductively. "Oh darling, I'd love to, but I'm so tired." Rose replied, hoping Cal would take the hint and back off. He didn't. "Come on, darling." he whispered, grabbing her melons under her nightgown. "Ohh...no." Rose breathed.

Lovejoy was reading his newspaper in the suite's sitting room. The only free time he got when he wasn't at Cal's beckon call. Ruth was still out and would be gone for a while yet. Just then there was a knock at the door. "Damnit." Lovejoy muttered, heaving himself up from the armchair he'd been sitting in.

Jack quickly hid behind a plant. Lovejoy opened the door "Yes?" He looked around, there was no one there. "What the...?" he muttered, stepping out of the room. He went back inside and slammed the door. "Okay, let's play." Jack muttered, he ran up and knocked louder.

Lovejoy spun around "Oh h*ll no." he threw the door open, once again no one was there. "I'm going to get you, whoever you are!" he grumbled, storming off down the hall to investigate. Jack grinned "Everything's according to plan...so far atleast." he mumbled quietly to himself.

As soon as Lovejoy was out of sight Jack went back up to the hotel room door. He started knocking repeatedly and obnoxiously. "Hello flower delivery! OPEN UP!" he yelled as loud as possible, he kept knocking. He wasn't going to stop until Cal, or Rose, answered the door.

"LOVEJOY GET THE DAMN DOOR YOU USELESS IMBECILE!" Cal yelled. He had no idea Lovejoy wasn't even there. "LOVEJOY!" he shouted when the knocking and yelling continued. "Oh for the love of everything..." Cal mumbled, getting out of bed. "Stay here, don't move." he told Rose, rushing to get his clothes back on.

Rose sat up in bed and pulled the covers up. "Damnit I didn't even get to finish..." Cal muttered. Rose sighed with relief. Cal stormed out of the room to the door. He swung it open. "WHAT?!" he boomed.

"Whoa there dude! I'm just the flower delivery guy!" Jack threw up his arms defensively.

"What the f- do you want?!" Cal raged.

"To deliver flowers..." Jack replied with a nonchalant shrug.

"Flowers? We didn't order any flowers!" Cal snapped.

"No these are for a miss Rose DeWitt Bukater from, uh, an anonymous admirer." Jack lied, handing Cal the flowers.

"I'm sorry, an anonymous WHAT?!" Cal boomed, he was pissed.

"Admirer." Jack replied.

"I will not allow for MY FIANCEE to have a secret admirer!" Cal boomed, throwing the flowers back at Jack.

"I figured you'd say that." Jack said.

"Excuse me?!" Cal's eyes narrowed.

"K-O!" Jack yelled, whacking Cal in the side of the head with his fist. Cal went tumbling to the floor, Jack leaned over and slapped his face. He was still breathing but out cold. "Sorry man, but this is what happens when you don't treat you're girl right, another guy will." Jack muttered, shaking his head.

Rose heard all the racket. "Cal? Cal what's going on?!" she called worriedly, putting on her robe and rushing out into the sitting area. She found the door wide open and Cal unconscious in the doorway. "Oh God!" she screamed. "Rose!" Jack yelled, running into the room. Rose blinked and rubbed her eyes, she could barely believe it. "Jack...?" she whispered in disbelief.

"Rose, it's me." Jack grinned, rushing over and scooping her up in his arms. "And these are for you." he handed her the roses. "Oh Jack! Jack it's you! I knew you'd rescue me! Jack, I love you!" Rose gushed, kissing him all over his face."I love you too, Rose. Now come on let's get you out of here before that bastard wakes up." Jack grinned, kissing her back. They were making out.

Fabrizio and Helga pulled up at Fabrizio and Jack's apartment and got out of the car. "Geez is it just me or did it get like twenty degrees colder?" Helga rubbed her arms. "It got darker so yeah probably, here get over here." Fabrizio grinned and pulled her into him.

"Let's you and me snuggle up on the sofa, I'll get lots of pillows and blankets." he said. Helga giggled "Okay." They started walking towards the apartment building. Cora snuck out of the car and followed them, hidden behind some bushes.

In the moonlight she could faintly see a rock on the ground 'Perfect' she thought. She picked it up and chucked it at the back of Helga's leg. "Oww!" Helga yelped, spinning around to look behind her. "What? What happened?" Fabrizio asked, looking behind them too. "Okay something legit just hit the back of my leg, that really hurt!" she whined.

Fabrizio looked down "I don't see anything." he said. Helga bent down "Hey! Okay this rock was NOT here three seconds ago..." she said. Fabrizio picked up the rock and examined it "Yeah that's strange." he said.

He looked at her leg "That looks like it hurts, here let me carry you inside." Helga smiled "Aww that's sweet you don't have to-" Fabrizio picked her up "No really, I don't mind." he grinned. "Okay." Helga giggled, Fabrizio carried her inside. "Okay, I have to text my dad too-" Helga was saying. Cora giggled from behind the bushes.

Once inside, Fabrizio set Helga down on the kitchen counter. "Let's get you some ice." he said, going to the freezer. "I don't even understand how this happened?" Helga was super confused. "I don't either, that's really odd." Fabrizio replied, gently icing the back of her leg. Cora snuck into the lobby and ran upstairs towards Fabrizio's apartment.

Jack and Rose were still kissing. "Oh Jack what now?" Rose asked. Jack thought for a second "Here come on, let's go back to my hotel. It's not far from Hockley Enterprises." he replied. "I'd go anywhere with you Jack." Rose gushed, clinging to him for dear life.

"I know, Rose." Jack grinned, he led her out of the building. "Come on my car's just out front." he said, wrapping Rose in his coat with him. They made their way out to Jack's car and got in. "Jack...thank you." Rose whispered, shivering in the cold night. Jack grinned "Don't mention it." he turned up the heat and sped off for his hotel.

Fabrizio examined Helga's leg again while she texted Olaf that she was staying to watch a movie with Fabrizio. "It's a decent sized bruise, that's too weird." Fabrizio mumbled. "I know right?" Helga cringed as Fabrizio held the freezing ice against her leg. Cora was waiting in the hallway.

"Here let's get you on the sofa and I'll go grab some pillows and blankets." Fabrizio said, setting Helga down on the sofa. He went and grabbed some pillows and blankets "Nice and cozy." he grinned. Helga giggled "Oh yes."

Fabrizio set up the pillows and draped a blanket around Helga. "Here's the candy and I'll go get some popcorn, chips, and drinks." he said, handing her the bag with the movies and candy. "Okay." she smiled. Fabrizio started to get their snacks ready when there was a knock at the door.

"I wonder who that could be?" he wondered aloud, going to the door. He opened the door and looked around "Hello?" he didn't see anyone. "Okay that's weird." he closed the door, but Cora had already shimmied inside and ninja rolled across the floor. She went and hid in the bathroom. She was going to scare Helga to get back at her.

"Yea that's really weird." Helga commented. Fabrizio shook his head "What's with all this weird shit going on lately? First Jack goes off to chase that chick Rose, Cora decides to stalk us, the rock coming out of nowhere, and now the mysterious knock at the door?" Helga shrugged "I don't know but this is starting to get freaky."

Fabrizio finished getting the snacks ready "Here we go!" he said setting the snacks and drinks down on the coffee table. "Yay!" Helga clapped, giggling. Fabrizio laughed "How about a fire?" Helga giggled "Oh yes!"

Fabrizio grinned and put a log in the fireplace, he lit the paper and watched it slowly catch fire. "There we go, nice and cozy!" Fabrizio exclaimed and grabbed the scary movie first "Up for it?" he teased. "Not really." Helga admitted.

"Okay we'll watch this funny movie then." Fabrizio laughed and picked up a different movie, he popped it into the DVD player. "Okay." Helga giggled. Fabrizio grinned "This should be funny." he laughed.

He grabbed the remote and sat down on the sofa next to Helga. "Okay come here babe." Fabrizio pulled Helga into him, she rested her head against his chest as he pulled up the blankets. "This is nice eh?" he grinned. "Mhmm." Helga giggled. Cora snuck and hid behind the sofa.

Jack and Rose pulled up to Jack's hotel. "Come on." Jack carried Rose inside and up to his room. He slowly opened the door and flipped on the lights "Here we are!" Rose blinked and looked around the tiny room "It's cozy, but there's only one bed." she said. Jack laughed "I know." he tackled her onto the bed.

"Oh Jack!" Rose squealed happily. Jack started to tickle her "You like that?" he grinned, Rose was giggling. "Oh stop Jack! Ah I can't take it!" she squealed. Jack stopped and laid down on the bed next to her, he pulled her close to him. "Okay." he whispered, turning serious.

He gently tucked a strand of loose red hair behind her ear "Oh what have those bastards done to you Rose?" he asked. "It doesn't even matter, you saved me, you're here now and that's all that matters." Rose replied. "I swear if they hit you or hurt you in any way I'll beat the shit out of them." Jack growled.

"Shh." Rose put her finger to Jack's lips. She slid his jacket off, it fell on the floor. "Kiss me Jack." Jack grinned "Love to." they started kissing again. Rose started unzipping Jack's pants. "Whoa Rose!" Jack exclaimed, startled. "Make love to me, Jack." she whispered.


	11. Missing In Action

******A/N: This is another sensual/seductive chapter. Perhaps more so than the last chapter. This is still at a T rating because there isn't really any "graphic" sex scenes and the language/innuendos is equal to that in a PG-13 movie (same with all the other chapters) I don't know if 'Bagel Boys' is actually the name of an actual movie or not so if it is I don't own the copyright.**

**~Missing In Action~**

"That was amazing Jack..." Rose purred into Jack's ear. Jack wiped some sweat off his forehead and grinned "Oh yeah." he whispered, kissing the top of Rose's wet hair. Rose snuggled closer to Jack "I love you." she whispered. "I love you more." Jack grinned, pulling the blankets up around them. They started kissing again.

Fabrizio and Helga were snuggled up on the sofa watching their movie. "Oh dude that's gotta hurt!" Fabrizio bust out laughing as the guy in the movie smacked into a glass door. "K-O!" Helga giggled, taking a handful of popcorn. Fabrizio gulped down the rest of his cola. "Oh man I got to piss now, I'll be right back." he laughed, getting up.

Helga giggled "Thanks for sharing, here I'll pause it." Fabrizio jogged to the bathroom. Helga grabbed the remote and paused the movie. Cora had been hiding behind the sofa but found a flashlight in the kitchen drawer, this was her oppurtunity to get back at Helga.

"Hey!" Cora whispered harshly. Helga snapped around to look behind the sofa "AAAAAAAAAAAH!" she screamed. Cora was standing behind her with the flashlight illuminating her face with an eerie glow. "Whoa what happened?" Fabrizio yelled, running out of the bathroom and flipping on the lights. Cora was laughing and pointing.

"Oh you shoulda seen your face!" she giggled hysterically. Helga was trying to catch her breath. "What the? Cora...?" she wheezed. "Yup it's me! This is what you get for making me wet myself!" Cora said. Helga grabbed a pillow and screamed into it, Cora and Fabrizio plugged their ears.

Cora looked at Fabrizio "Ha-ha, I see London I see France, I see your underpants!" she sang. Fabrizio's face turned bright red, he turned away to fix his pants. "Hey Cora what the heck are you doing in here?!" he asked, turning back around to face her.

"I followed you guys and snuck in your car." Cora told him like it was no big deal. "What? Why?" Fabrizio asked with an exhasperated eye roll. "Because Helga made me wet myself so I wanted to scare her to get back at her." Cora explained. "Sorry what?" Fabrizio blinked his eyes.

"She took too long fixing her hair and I wet myself, revenge is fun!" Cora giggled. Fabrizio shook his head "Lemme guess, your mom and dad have no clue that you're here right?" he asked, annoyed. Helga got up from the sofa "So I'm guessing it was you who threw the rock too?" she asked. Cora snickered "Mhmm."

Helga rolled her eyes "Okay I hope you realize I have your mom's phone number." she said. Cora shut up "Oh." Helga grabbed her phone and dialed Cora's mother's number. "Hello?" Lauren answered the phone.

"Hi, it's Helga."

"Let me guess, you guys have Cora?"

"Yea, she just scared the bejeebers out of me!" Helga exclaimed.

"I'm sorry, I'm on my way now. Thank you for calling, we were so worried!" Lauren replied.

Lovejoy was unable to find the knocking culprit and headed back upstairs to the hotel room. "Mr. Hockley!" he exclaimed, seeing Cal unconscious in the hallway by the door. He quickly got some cold water from the vending machine then ran back and splashed it all over Cal.

"Damnit you imbecile!" Cal's eyes snapped open as he awoke with a start. "Quite sorry sir, but you were out cold." Lovejoy explained. Cal blinked a few times and looked around. "What the-?" he muttered, realizing he was on the ground. "Why does my head hurt?" he wondered aloud.

"Perhaps it's the giant goose egg on your head sir." Lovejoy pointed out. Cal gently touched the side of his head "What?" he mumbled, feeling the huge bump. "It seems as if you were knocked out sir." Lovejoy said, helping Cal to his feet.

"Well there was this constant knocking at the door and I was yelling for you to get it but it continued so I finally answered it to some flower delivery guy with an anonymous flower delivery for Rose and before I knew it the bastard whacked me in the side of the head!" Cal recalled.

"Hmm, interesting..." Lovejoy mused.

"What's interesting?" Cal pressed, squinting suspiciously.

"I did hear the knock and answered the door but no one was there so I closed the door and went back inside. Then the knock happened again so I opened the door again but no one was there so I left to investigate." Lovejoy explained.

"Really? That's too strange, we must get to the bottom of this." Cal said. Lovejoy nodded "Yes sir it is." he agreed. They walked back into the hotel suite. "Rose?" Cal called. No answer. "ROSE?!" Cal yelled. Once again there was no response.

Cal looked at Lovejoy "Where is Rose?!" he demanded. "I wasn't here sir, I have no idea." Lovejoy replied, sheepishly. "Oh no, no, no!" Cal punched the wall. "She escaped didn't she?!" Lovejoy shrugged "I suppose she did if she's not here." he replied.

Just then the door opened, "Hello gentlemen." Ruth entered the suite. Cal and Lovejoy spun to face her "Hello Ruth." Cal shifted nervously on his heels. Ruth smiled and set her shopping bags down. "If you'll excuse us I promised Rose I would talk to her since I had to leave before." she said.

"Um, yes, about that-" Cal started.

"What?" Ruth's eyes narrowed suspiciously.

"Rose, um, well-" Cal clenched his fists.

"Yes?" Ruth pressed.

"Rose isn't here, she must have run off." Cal admitted.

"What? When? How?" Ruth began to panic.

"There was this mysterious knocking ma'am. Both times I answered the door no one was there so I left to investigate, then apparently the knocking continued and Mr. Hockley answered it to some flower delivery guy who had flowers for Rose, he whacked Mr. Caledon in the side of the head. I found him out cold and Rose was missing in action." Lovejoy explained.

"Flower delivery guy? He knocked Mr. Caledon unconscious?" Ruth was pacing.

"Yes ma'am." Lovejoy replied. "Or so Mr. Hockley recalls."

"No! My daughter can't be all alone in NYC at 7:15 at night!" Ruth began to shake.

"I don't think she's alone Miss DeWitt Bukater, I don't think that delivery guy was who he claimed to be." Lovejoy said.

"It's that other man!" Ruth's eyes bugged out.

"What other man?!" Cal demanded. "Give me a name Ruth!"

"Honestly, she never gave me a name. She just expressed her opposition to the marriage saying she's met someone like herself back in Chicago, she said she was in love with this man." Ruth told them.

"Oh damnit! It's James Dell!" Cal exclaimed in realization, putting the pieces together.

"Who?" Ruth asked, curiously.

"Alright Lovejoy, Ruth, I'm calling an emergency meeting. We need to get our facts straight, let's discuss this over dinner." Cal said.

"Let me grab my jacket." Lovejoy jogged into his bedroom, he grabbed his jacket, and his pistol which he always kept clipped to his belt.

"Let's go to the fancy restaurant on the corner, I just called in a reservation." Cal said as Ruth came back into the room from her own bedroom. "Good idea Caledon, we need to get our facts straight and what a better way to do that than over some expensive smoked salmon and merlot?" Ruth said.

They bundled up for the chilly night air and left their hotel suite. Jack and Rose were still in bed together, kissing. Rose gently nibbled Jack's ear and he kissed her sweaty forehead. "I'll never let those bastards touch you again." Jack mumbled. "I love you Jack, please protect me." Rose whispered.

"Of course I will, Rose. I won't let your asshole fiancee or his stupid butler guy touch a hair on your head." Jack said. "I want you to take me back to Chicago, tonight." Rose said. Jack shook his head "I dunno, it's too risky. I think it's best just to hide out here." he replied.

"But Jack they'll find us if we stay in NYC." Rose said. Jack nodded "I know, but they might find us faster if we try to escape for Chicago tonight." he explained. "I mean for all we know Cal could already have this whole hotel surrounded."

Rose nodded "Good point, but what if we could escape now? Maybe Cal is still knocked out?" she wondered hopefully. Jack shook his head again "No Rose. I need you to trust me here." he said. "Okay, I trust you, Jack." Rose replied, forcing a smile. Jack kissed the top of her head "I'm not going to let anything bad happen, I promise." he said.

Lauren dragged Cora towards the door of Fabrizio's apartment "Cora Marie we'll deal with this later. Apologize to miss Helga right this instant!" she scolded. Cora scowled "Fine. But she made me-"

"CORA!" Lauren snapped.

"-I'm sorry miss Helga." Cora finished. Helga nodded "Thank you." Lauren opened the door "I'm so sorry again, really." she apologized for the fifteenth time. Fabrizio laughed "Hey no worries, you have a good night now." he shut the door behind them.

Fabrizio glanced at Helga "Whew." he ran his hand across his fluffy brown hair. Helga giggled "She, Cora, she's something else...it's getting kinda weird." she said. Fabrizio nodded "Dude tell me about it, I mean I get she befriended Jack but why does she keep harassing us now that Jack's not here?" he wondered.

Helga giggled "No clue, but it's starting to annoy me." she said. Fabrizio hugged her around the waist "Now where were we?" he grinned. Helga giggled and kissed him on the lips "Snuggling." she replied. "Oh yeah, and we still have our cozy firelog crackling in the fireplace." Fabrizio grinned.

They went back to snuggling on the sofa and Helga pressed play on the remote. "Oh dude that's a goose egg!" Fabrizio laughed. "Ouch." Helga giggled. Fabrizio leaned over and kissed Helga, she giggled. "What was that for?" she teased. "Because I felt like it." Fabrizio teased back. "Oh, I like that reason." Helga giggled again.

"Me too." Fabrizio grinned, pulling Helga into his lap. "Oh Fabrizio!" she squealed. "Here we go, how's this for cozy?" Fabrizio asked, kissing Helga's face. "Oh it's very cozy." she giggled, kissing his face. Fabrizio put his left hand under the blanket and gently slid it up Helga's dress "Oh you're so bad!" she giggled.

"I like being bad." Fabrizio laughed, grabbing her grapefruits with his free hand. "Oh do you now?" Helga teased, grabbing his pants bulge. "How about grapefruit for some Italian sausage hmm?" she giggled. "I think that's a good bargain." Fabrizio grinned. They started making out. Helga unbuttoned Fabrizio's shirt and started unzipping his pants. "Naughty girl..." Fabrizio mumbled between kisses.

Just then there was a knock at the door "Seriously? Is this some sort of f-ing joke?!" Fabrizio grumbled, pausing the movie again. "Coming!" he called. Helga hopped off his lap and he jogged to the door. "Who is it?" Helga asked. "I'm checking to make sure it's not Cora again before I open it that's for sure." Fabrizio replied, laughing. Helga giggled.

Fabrizio opened the door, it was Tommy, Shannon, and baby Seamus. "Oh hey guys! What's up?" Fabrizio was shocked to see them out so late. They were wearing their winter coats and baby Seamus was snuggled in a blanket in his car seat. "Hey Fabri, can we come in?" Tommy asked. "Sure." Fabrizio stepped to the side, letting them in.

"Hey Weegie!" Shannon exclaimed, waving. "Hey Shann Shann!" Helga exclaimed, waving back. "Hey Weegie." Tommy laughed. "So what are you guys doing here?" Fabrizio asked. "What are you doing with your fly open is the better question!" Tommy chuckled.

"Hey shut up. No really...wait..." Fabrizio stopped, seeing the two large suitcases in the doorway. Tommy grinned sheepishly "Our apartment's heater went out, won't be fixed for about a week, figured since ya texted me Jack left town we could crash in his bed?" Shannon smiled "Please Fabrizio?" she asked with puppy dog eyes.

Fabrizio glanced at Helga, she shrugged. "Sure I don't care, but it might be a little noisy for the baby." Fabrizio replied, gesturing at the sleeping baby Seamus in Shannon's arms. "Shh, he's fine." Shannon whispered. Tommy grabbed the baby's play pen and took it into the bedroom "Thanks a million Fabri." he slapped Fabrizio's back.

"Hey no problem!" Fabrizio replied. "So are you guys in the middle of a movie?" Shannon asked. "Yeah but it's fine." Helga replied, getting up. "Oh he looks so peaceful, oh sweet little Seamus!" she gushed. Shannon giggled "He sleeps like his daddy." Fabrizio laughed "Does he snore like his daddy too?" They all started cracking up.

Tommy came back in "Okay it's all set up." he said. "Okay I'll go set him down." Shannon said, taking Seamus into the bedroom. "Hey Fab I heard ya making fun of me snoring, don't think I can't hear ya!" Tommy laughed. Fabrizio bust out laughing "Hey you snore like a grizzly bear, just sayin." Helga giggled.

"So you guys like funny movies?" Fabrizio asked. "Sure." Tommy laughed and sat down on the sofa next to Fabrizio and Helga. "Hey popcorn!" he exclaimed, grabbing a handful.

Fabrizio laughed "Dude your house is my house, help yourself." Tommy grinned "Sweet." he grabbed some chips. Shannon came back in "Sooo what're we watching?" she asked, sitting down next to Tommy. "I dunno, what movie is it?" he asked Fabrizio.

Fabrizio laughed "Bagel Boys." Helga giggled "It's really funny so far." she said. Shannon grabbed some candy "Here press play!" she said excitedly, snuggling into Tommy. Helga stretched her legs across Fabrizio's lap and hit the play button on the remote.

Cal, Lovejoy, and Ruth were all sitting at the restaurant. Ruth sipped her merlot and delicately cut her smoke salmon "So what do we know about this James Dell?"

Cal shrugged "Not much, just that he pretended to come in for a job interview and when I caught him in the act he left rather quickly." he replied.

"Hmm, that's odd." Ruth commented.

Lovejoy took a huge bite of his smoke salmon. "Yes, quite odd." he chimed in, taking a swig of his merlot.

Cal sipped his merlot "Lovejoy, do me a favor while we're sitting here and call me a quick background check on James Dell." he said.

"Sure thing." Lovejoy replied, pulling out his smart phone.

"Now let's get to the bottom of this bullshit." Cal said, chewing his smoked salmon indignantly.


	12. Figuring Out The Facts

**A/N: This isn't as sensual/sexual of a chapter but it does have a few parts. I'm keeping at it at a T because it's really not graphic.**

**~Figuring Out The Facts~**

Lovejoy pressed a special number code into his phone. "Yes hello, can you connect me with agent Nelson?" he asked the operator. It put him on hold while the connection was established.

Cal took a spoonful of mashed potaotes and sipped his merlot "Well?" he asked impatiently.

"I'm on hold, it's connecting me with my friend agent Steve Nelson." Lovejoy replied. "Nelson will run a thorough background check on James Dell."

"Good, good." Cal nodded and took another bite of smoked salmon. Ruth sipped her merlot "Yes." she agreed.

Lovejoy held up a finger to shush Ruth and Cal. "Yes, hello Steve it's Spicer. Yes, agent Lovejoy." he was saying.

"Spicer! Stupid me! Oh yes, what can I do for you?" agent Nelson asked on the other end.

"I need a thorough background check on a man by the name of James Dell." Lovejoy replied.

"Hmm...mhmmm..." Steve mumbled, scrolling through his computer files. "There's hundreds of results, I need more specific information."

Cal tapped his fork against the table anxiously, Lovejoy held up his finger. "Hold on." he mouthed. Ruth dipped a breadstick in her lobster bisque soup and nibbled it nervously.

Lovejoy thought for a second "On second thought, since we don't know much about this guy, tap into Hockley Enterprises NYC headquarters office's security camera and play all footage from this morning. Stop it when you see the man who looks to be just a tad too casual, he has shaggy blond hair and greenish-blue eyes." he told agent Nelson.

"Got it, right here. Mhmm...mhmm...fast forward...skip...skip...a-ha! Bingo I got him." agent Nelson was saying.

"Now use the footage to find out which James Dell he is." Lovejoy instructed.

"Okay, this will take about two minutes so I'll put you on hold. Be right back." Nelson said.

Lovejoy looked up and put his phone on speaker. "I'm on hold again, we're about to nail this bastard." he explained, finishing his merlot.

Cal took a bite of salmon "Good, I want to find out who this bastard is and what he wants with my Rose." he muttered.

Ruth nodded "Oh I hope they can track them down." she said worriedly.

Lovejoy chuckled "Not to worry miss DeWitt Bukater, the guys in my field, we can do just about anything."

"Spicer I'm back." Nelson's voice said through the phone. Lovejoy, Ruth, and Cal all leaned in eagerly listening.

"It turns out he's used a false identity, his real name is Jackson Howard, Jack, Dawson, he's twenty one years old, and lives in Chicago. Never been arrested, originally from Chippewa Falls Wisconsin, and is a waiter at a pizza restaurant." Nelson told them.

"Thank you, agent Nelson." Lovejoy said. "No problem, agent Lovejoy." Nelson replied, hanging up.

Lovejoy and Cal exchanged confused glances, "Jack Dawson?" Lovejoy cocked his eyebrows.

"Let's get this son of a bitch." Cal slammed his fist against the table, nearly spilling Ruth's merlot. "Sorry Ruth." he apologized, taking a last bite of his salmon and another spoonful of mashed potatoes. "Come on, we need to go do some investigating." he said.

"You mean, go walk around the city at night? But we don't have any clue where this Jack Dawson is staying!" Ruth complained. Cal rolled his eyes "Look, I don't want to get the government or authorities involved just yet, we need to do some independent snooping first." he explained.

Lovejoy nodded "Mr. Hockley is right, and I'm not saying that because I'm obligated to, it's a smart strategy." he agreed with Cal. "Feel free to go back to the hotel but if you'd like to stay updated on Rose's whereabouts you should come with us." Cal said. Ruth finished her merlot "Fine."

They all finished their dinner and Cal left the waiter a giant tip back on the table. They all bundled back up and exited the restaurant into the chilly NYC night air and headed off down the block. The whole night seemed to be lit up with all the different colored lights of NYC. Even late at night cars and taxis beeped in the city traffic.

Jack grinned at Rose "Hey how about some room service?" he asked. Rose giggled "Sure." Jack picked up the room menu and handed it to Rose "So what looks good?" Rose scanned the menu "Oh they have tomato soup!" she said. Jack laughed "Cool, here lemme see." he looked at the menu with her. "I think I'll get some chicken nuggets with ketchup." he said.

Rose giggled again "Okay, let's order." Jack picked up the phone and dialed the room service code. "Hey can we get a bowl of tomato soup and some chicken nuggets with ketchup on the side delivered to room 309?" he asked. "Okay thanks." he hung up. "They said it should be up in a few minutes." he told Rose.

"Okay." Rose smiled and snuggled into the blankets. Jack grabbed the remote "Wanna watch some TV?" he asked. "Sure!" Rose replied. Jack switched on the television to the entertainment channel. "I love this show!" Rose exclaimed happily. Jack laughed "Really? You actually buy into this shit? Ha, I just like making fun of it."

"Don't judge me!" Rose giggled. "Okay okay." Jack said, laughing. Rose snuggled closer to Jack "Oh Jack, how do you do it?" she looked up at him, wide eyed. "Do what?" Jack cocked his eyebrows, confused. "I feel so safe with you Jack, how do you do that?" Rose asked. "I dunno, Rose." Jack grinned and kissed the top of her head.

"I hope you know I'd choose you over Cal, if I could." Rose said. Jack grinned "Who says you can't?" Rose bit her lip "You know I want to." she let out a slight giggle. "I mean who wouldn't pick me over that assface?" Jack laughed, causing Rose to go into a giggling fit. "Jack!" she was squealing with laughter.

"I bet his mom still washes his underwear." Jack said. "Stop Jack! Ah I can't take it!" Rose giggled hysterically. "Or maybe she doesn't, maybe he still wears diapers because he never learned how to use a toilet." Jack added. Rose nearly choked "Oh God you're too funny!" she giggled.

Jack bust out laughing "Hey I try." Rose giggled "I wonder if Cal still eats peaches and banana cream oatmeal for breakfast if his mommy makes it." Jack chuckled "Probably." he said. Just then there was a knock at the door "ROOM SERVICE!" called a lady's voice through the door.

"Oh one sec!" Jack jumped up and grabbed his wallet. He opened the door and took the food "Thanks." he handed the room service lady some cash and closed the door. "Food's here!" he set the food on the desk and pulled up the foot rest. "Bon apetite madame." Jack teased, gesturing at Rose's soup. "Thank you." Rose replied with a giggle.

Jack opened his ketchup and dipped a chicken nugget, he took a giant bite. "Hmm pretty good." he nodded with satisfaction. Rose giggled "That's good!" she said. Jack laughed "How's the soup?" he asked. "It's delicious, thank you." Rose replied.

Back in Chicago Fabrizio, Helga, Shannon, and Tommy were still watching their movie. "I'm getting kinda tired." Shannon said. "Shann it's only 8:02." Tommy checked his watch. "Have you forgotten who was up all last night with Seamus?" Shannon glared at him. "Oh yeah, nevermind." Tommy smiled sheepishly.

"That's what I thought." Shannon giggled, kissing Tommy on the cheek as she got up. "Night guys, Helga are you staying over?" Shannon asked, walking towards the bedroom. Helga shrugged "Oh, um, I don't know." she replied. "Please Weegie? It'll be fun like we used to have sleepovers all the time!" Shannon said.

Helga giggled "But someone needs to feed Mister Fluff, it's my mom and dad's date night and they always stay over at a hotel." she explained. "Here you're gonna need to get your stuff anyways you can feed him then, I'll drive you and bring you back here." Fabrizio said. "Seriously?" Helga smiled "It's okay..."

Fabrizio grinned "Come on if you don't stay I feel like the awkward third wheel, please Helga?" he gave her his best sad puppy dog eyes. Helga giggled "Okay okay!" she said. "Cool wanna go get your stuff now?" Fabrizio looked at her. "Um, sure." Helga replied. They both got up.

"Hey Tommy feel free to finish the movie and there's beers in the fridge we'll be right back." Fabrizio called to Tommy, grabbing his car keys. "Okay see ya in a minute!" Tommy called back as Fabrizio shut the door behind himself and Helga.

Shannon tapped Tommy's shoulder "Why don't we just finish that tomorrow, you should come to bed with me." she said. Tommy grinned "Okay." he turned off the TV and walked to the bathroom.

Fabrizio and Helga hopped in Fabrizio's car. "Oh it's cold outside!" Helga exclaimed. "Brr yeah!" Fabrizio replied, turning up the heat in the car. He put the key in the ignition "Let's go get your stuff and feed the cat then we'll come back here, and we can get all cozy in bed okay?" Fabrizio grinned. Helga giggled "Okay."

Shannon was brushing her teeth, Tommy came in and grabbed her waist. "Hey!" he whispered. Shannon jumped "Thomas Ryan!" she scolded, catching her breath. Tommy laughed "Sorry couldn't help it, here I have 'ta take a whizz." Shannon rolled her eyes "Okay thanks for sharing." she giggled.

Tommy laughed "Hey we made Seamus together, I think ya know what me arse looks like!" Shannon rolled her eyes again "Yeah but it doesn't mean I want to watch you piss!" she giggled. Tommy shrugged "Then get out." he laughed. "Hang on I'm washing my face." Shannon replied, rinsing her face with soap and water. She dabbed it with a washcloth and left to change into her pajamas.

Fabrizio pulled up to Helga's apartment. "Okay we're here." Fabrizio hopped out of the car and opened Helga's door for her. They ran up the steps to the front door "Here I have my keys." Helga took out a set of keys and opened the locked door. They went inside "Here if you wanna get your stuff I can feed the cat." Fabrizio offered.

Shannon looked into baby Seamus's crib, he was sleeping peacefully. "He asleep?" Tommy whispered, coming into the room. "I think so, but you know he can wake up any second for his midnight snack." Shannon replied tiredly. "Here let's get some sleep." Tommy said, crawling under the covers of Jack's bed. He patted the space next to him "Come on." he grinned.

"Okay." Shannon giggled, getting under the covers. "That's nice." Tommy said as Shannon snuggled closer to him. "It's so nice of Fabrizio to let us crash here." Shannon mumbled sleepily. "Yeah it is." Tommy replied groggily. They quickly fell asleep.

"Aww thanks." Helga kissed his cheek. She jogged upstairs. Fabrizio went into the kitchen, the cat food was sitting on the floor next to the table. He picked up Mister Fluff's dish and filled it with tap water, then he scooped some cat food into the other side and set it back on the floor. "Here kitty kitty! Come eat your food." Fabrizio called.

Mister Fluff shuffled in and went straight for his dish. "Good cat." Fabrizio laughed. Helga jogged back downstairs "I'm ready, bye Mister Fluff!" she called. Fabrizio went back to the front door "Okay let's go." they left and ran back down to Fabrizio's car. "God it's even colder!" Helga whined, hopping into the car.

Fabrizio quickly started the engine and turned on the heater. "Okay!" he exclaimed, catching his breath and wiping his nose on his coat sleeve. Helga adjusted her scarf "Geez it's got to be below freezing!" she said. Fabrizio nodded "For sure." they drove back to his apartment.

Jack and Rose were finishing dinner. "Those are some badass chicken nuggets!" Jack laughed, dipping the last nugget in ketchup. Rose giggled "You're so funny, Jack." she said. Jack grinned "Hey thanks, I try." Rose giggled again.

Rose took one last spoonful of her soup. "Mmm." Jack laughed "So was it good Rose?" Rose giggled "Oh yes, for room service it was really good." she replied. Jack took a swig of the cola they'd gotten from the vending machine down the hall. "For sure." he said. Rose giggled again.

"Wanna watch some more TV?" Jack asked. Rose smiled "I'd love to." They cleared the desk and stacked their plates by the door. Rose jumped on the bed "Whee!" she squealed. Jack laughed "Uh-oh, I'm comin' for ya!" he yelled, diving onto the bed. Rose went flying upwards "Jack!" she screamed. Jack laughed "Rose!"

Cal, Lovejoy, and Ruth walked to Hockley Enterprises. "Let's go inside and we'll use the main computer to view the security tapes again, if we can capture a still shot to scan and print off then we can show people and ask if they've seen this guy." Lovejoy said, typing in the security code.

"Excellent idea, Lovejoy." Cal said. The door clicked open with 'Acess Granted' appearing across the keypad screen, Lovejoy held it for Cal and Ruth. They rushed inside and upstairs to the secret files room. Cal punched in his password and the door slid open. "Let's see what we can find out." he said.

Lovejoy sat down at the big computer and played back the security footage from that morning. "Here look!" he paused it on Jack entering the building. Ruth leaned over his shoulder "So how do we scan off a printable copy?" she asked. Lovejoy's eyes wandered around the computer screen "Ah here we go." he clicked something in the bottom left corner.

"Miss DeWitt Bukater if you'd be so kind to hit the power button on the scanner." Lovejoy gestured at the scanning printer behind him. "Of course." Ruth pressed the glowing green button. Cal tapped his foot anxiously. "This should just take a minute." Lovejoy told them.

Jack was tickling Rose on the bed. "Stop Jack ah!" Rose squealed, waving her hands wildly. Jack laughed "Nope!" he tickled her stomach and she rolled right off the bed onto the floor. "Oww Jack!" she whined.

Jack bust out laughing "You OK?" he asked. "Ha-ha, yea I'm fine." Rose giggled. Jack helped her back up on the bed "Sorry!" he laughed. Rose giggled again "It's okay." she replied.

Fabrizio and Helga were getting ready for bed. "Hey did you happen to bring toothpaste?" Fabrizio asked. "I did." Helga replied. "Mine's empty." Fabrizio laughed. "Here." Helga giggled, squirting some toothpaste onto Fabrizio's toothbrush.

"Oh minty fresh!" Fabrizio grinned. Helga giggled "Mhmm." Just then they heard a baby crying, "Oh Seamus is up!" Helga exclaimed. Fabrizio laughed "Oh yeah." Helga took a swig of water to rinse out the toothpaste. "I'll go check on him." she said, wiping her mouth with the towel next to her.

"Okay." Fabrizio nodded. Helga tiptoed into the bedroom, Seamus's bright hazel eyes were wide open and he was singing his 'I want milk' song. "Shh it's okay." she whispered, picking him up. Seamus continued to scream, "Let's let your mommy sleep ok?" Helga kissed his little forehead.

Fabrizio came up behind Helga "Just guessing here but I think he's hungry." he said. "Oh, well I can feed him." Helga replied. Fabrizio bust out laughing "Uh I don't think so sweetie..." Helga cocked her head to the side, confused "Why?" Fabrizio laughed "Doesn't Shannon breast feed him?"

"Oh...nevermind." Helga blushed. "I mean I guess technically you could but..." Fabrizio laughed. Helga rolled her eyes "No thank you..." she giggled. "Didn't think so." Fabrizio smiled teasingly. "Well this has been totally and completely awkward." Helga said. Fabrizio chuckled "For sure."

Shannon squinted awake "What are you two doing to my poor baby?" she giggled, getting up. "He was crying so I was going to feed him for you, then Fabrizio said you breast fed him and that was a super awkward side conversation, anywhooo..." Helga handed Seamus to Shannon.

"Here it is." Lovejoy grabbed Jack's picture off the scanner. "Good, now let's go see if anyone's seen this bastard." Cal said, grabbing his coat and putting it back on. Ruth looked over Lovejoy's shoulder "He's not bad looking...this is not good! He must have Rose!" she said worriedly. "We'll find the son of a bitch." Lovejoy said, putting on his scarf.

They all left the secret room and Cal locked it behind them. Just then as they were leaving the building Cal had a sudden thought "Wait!" he exclaimed, stopping Ruth and Lovejoy in their tracks. He sat down in the waiting area, Lovejoy sat down across from him. "What is it?"

Cal thought for a second "Didn't your friend agent Nelson say this Jack Dawson guy lives in Chicago?" he asked. Lovejoy nodded "Yes sir I believe so and isn't that how Rose met him?" Cal nodded thoughtfully. "What if he's already taken Rose back to Chicago with him?" he asked. Lovejoy and Ruth exchanged glances "Not a bad point sir." Lovejoy mused.

"Lovejoy I need you to go back to Chicago and look up Dawson's address, go to his place and find out if he's there and if he has Rose. I'll stay here and ask around with the photograph." Cal said suddenly. "Fine." Lovejoy replied, getting up. "Ruth why don't you go back to the hotel and help Mr. Lovejoy gather his things?" Cal suggested.

"I need to check something in my office and I will be back later, Lovejoy make sure to be on the private jet tonight." Cal said. "Yes Mr. Hockley, I will be on my way to Chicago tonight, find out where this jerk lives, and go find out whatever I can." Lovejoy said. Cal nodded with satisfaction "Good man."


	13. Let The Search Begin

**A/N: Rated T still because there is no detailed/graphic sex or extreme language. However there is minor violence and a non detailed sensual scene. The sensual scene is "technically" a nude scene but the nudity isn't described, yes I will say "what happens" just not describe it in a dirty way...if that makes any sense. Basically I'm sugar coating around to make it equivalent of a PG-13 movie versus what some might consider R material.**

**~Let The Search Begin~**

Lovejoy and Ruth rushed back to the hotel suite. "Pack your things miss Ruth, Mr. Hockley thinks it a good idea if you come to Chicago also." Lovejoy said, stuffing a few shirts in his suitcase. "Fine but if I go, I'm packing to go home. Once we get to Chicago I'm not coming back to NYC, I'm tired of all this running around." Ruth said.

"Fine, do as you wish miss Ruth." Lovejoy shrugged, stuffing some pants and his pistol in his suitcase. "I will." Ruth stalked off to the next room to pack up her things. Lovejoy rolled his eyes and set his wrist watch back to the Chicago time zone. "Hurry though, the private jet is leaving in fifteen minutes!" he shouted. Ruth ignored him. "Bitch..." Lovejoy muttered.

Cal searched through some files at his desk. "Since I didn't get to finish this before..." he muttered. He organized the files into stacks and set them on different sides of his desk. "There we go." he said. Then he picked up his desk phone and dialed Lovejoy's cell.

"Hello?" Lovejoy answered his phone, zipping up his suitcase.

"It's Cal. The jet will be there in about ten minutes, are you and Ruth ready?" Cal asked.

"I just packed my things and miss Ruth is packing now." Lovejoy replied.

"Good. So do I need to go over the plan one more time with you?" Cal asked.

"Yes Mr. Hockley, that would be helpful." Lovejoy said, switching jackets and stuffing some bullets in his pocket.

"Once you get there you will go straight to Jack Dawson's apartment, bang on the door and demand to be let in, don't hesitate and use the pistol I gave you if you should meet any resistance. But don't fire unless absolutely necessary." Cal instructed.

"But sir, what if he is still in New York?" Lovejoy asked.

"But what if he's in Chicago? It's always best to check." Cal replied.

"Sir, I don't know where he lives." Lovejoy said.

"Don't worry I already looked it up on the big computer." Cal told him, reading Jack's address off a piece of printer paper.

"I will see to it Mr. Caledon, ah miss Ruth is ready now." Lovejoy replied.

"Good, the jet should be there any minute go up to the roof of the hotel and wait for Joe." Cal said.

"Yes sir." Lovejoy said.

"Goodbye, call me as soon as you have an update. I will be asking around NYC and doing some investigating of my own." Cal told him, hanging up.

Lovejoy put his phone in his pocket. "Let's go miss DeWitt Bukater, we're going up to the roof to wait for the jet." he said. Ruth nodded "Fine." she said. Lovejoy grabbed his suitcase and some of Ruth's. "Let's go." Lovejoy held the door open and they made their way to the roof.

By the time the elevator reached the very top the private jet was already coming in for landing. "Back inside until the plane lands." Lovejoy said, stepping back in the doorway. The plane landed, "Ugh." Ruth whined as the wind from the plane's propellers blew on her.

The pilot Joe stepped off the plane. "Hello Mr. Lovejoy, ma'am." He greeted them and took their luggage. Lovejoy and Ruth boarded the plane and sat down. Ruth snapped for the flight attendant. "Yes ma'am?" the flight attendant asked. "Get me some merlot." Ruth said. "Anything for you sir?" the flight attendant looked at Lovejoy. "No thank you." he replied.

Ruth sat back in her seat. Lovejoy tried to get comfortable and pulled out his phone again. The pilot came on the loudspeaker "Captain Joe here, we're departing for Chicago now, the flight should take approximately one hour." he announced. Just then Ruth's phone rang "Oh hey Lynette! Are you and Stephanie staying in NYC for a few more nights?" she was saying.

Lovejoy rolled his eyes. The plane slowly took off, Lovejoy looked out the window as the bright green lights lit up the plane's wings. "Really? No, I'm actually going back to Chicago, oh Lynette you'll never believe what happened, oh it's awful-" Ruth started. Lovejoy grabbed her phone "Shut up!" he hissed.

"Well!" Ruth huffed."I better go Lynette, I probably shouldn't be on my phone anyway on the plane." Ruth hung up. She glared at Lovejoy "That was rude!" she snapped. Lovejoy rolled his eyes "Don't be telling everyone about this whole incident, do you want the press all over it?" he snapped back. Ruth shut up.

Lovejoy leaned back in his seat. "Be quiet please miss Ruth, I'm going to take a nap." he said. Ruth rolled her eyes "Fine." she huffed. Lovejoy adjusted his neck pillow and closed his eyes.

Shannon was feeding Seamus in the bedroom as Fabrizio and Helga got into their pajamas. Fabrizio decided to make more popcorn because he wasn't tired yet. "Really? You're making popcorn this late at night?" Helga giggled, walking into the kitchen. "Damn." Fabrizio let out a low whistle. "Sexy alert!" he grinned.

Helga was just wearing one of her dad's giant t-shirts. She giggled "Um, thanks?" Fabrizio laughed "No problem." Helga giggled again. The microwave timer beeped and Fabrizio grabbed the popcorn and dumped it in a bowl. "So you like ranch seasoning?" he asked. Helga giggled "Sure."

Fabrizio sprinkled some onto the popcorn. "Here we go!" he set the bowl between them. "Thanks." Helga took a handful of popcorn. Fabrizio laughed, taking a handful for himself and shoving it in his mouth. Helga giggled.

"Fabrizio did you make popcorn?" Shannon asked, coming into the kitchen with baby Seamus. Fabrizio laughed "Yeah want some?" Shannon rolled her eyes "Sure why not?" she grabbed a handful. Helga sat down at the kitchen counter.

"Hey baby Seamus." she whispered. Seamus let out a little grunt. "Yes that's right, auntie Helga loves you!" Helga gushed. Shannon giggled "He refuses to sleep!" Fabrizio laughed "Did you feed him enough?" Shannon rolled her eyes "Uh, yea..."

"Maybe you should wake up your lazy ass husband to help!" Fabrizio suggested, laughing. Shannon laughed "Nah, I don't want to wake up the sleeping bear." she replied. Helga tried to tickle Seamus's stomach but it just made him start screaming again. "Oops." Helga held up her hands defensively.

"I think he's ticklish!" Fabrizio exclaimed, tickling his feet. Seamus belted out his tired song. "Okay I got nothing." Fabrizio said. Helga giggled "Neither do I." she added. Shannon rubbed her eyes tiredly "Too ra loo ra loo ra, too ra loo ra li, hush now baby Seamus, it's an Irish lullaby!" she sang, gently swaying Seamus in her arms. Helga smiled "Aww he's soooo cute!"

Seamus kept screaming. "I don't think it's working!" Helga said, cringing. "Okay okay, I guess I can see if he's still hungry." Shannon said, taking baby Seamus back into the bedroom.

Fabrizio grinned "Hey the kid can sing!" Helga giggled "He sure can." she replied, grabbing more popcorn. "Tommy really is like a bear in hibernation, he sleeps through everything!" Fabrizio laughed. "I don't understand how he can sleep through something that loud!" Helga giggled.

"Seriously though!" Fabrizio laughed. "Hey you wanna watch some more TV or something?" he asked. "Sure." Helga replied. Fabrizio grabbed two glasses and filled them with orange pop then grabbed the popcorn. "Here ya go." he grinned, setting the snacks down on the coffee table by the sofa.

"Thanks." Helga giggled, sipping her pop. Fabrizio sat down on the sofa next to her. "So where were we before?" he grinned. Helga giggled "I think I was in your lap." she replied. Fabrizio grinned and pulled her into his lap "I think I was kissing you too." he said. Helga giggled "I agree." They started making out again.

Lovejoy's eyes fluttered open. He looked around the plane and checked his watch, they'd be landing in ten minutes. "We're landing soon." Ruth told him. "Yes, I know." Lovejoy replied, rubbing his eyes. He checked his phone, there was a text from Cal. It read;

_I've asked around the city but no one's seen them so far. Hopefully you and Ruth will have better luck in Chicago. Don't forget-go straight to this Dawson guy's apartment and use your pistol only if absolutely necessary. Demand to be let in and if no one answers bust the door down and threaten to shoot. If you encounter them you better bring Rose back to me, both our asses our on the line here. Text me with any updates. Thx-Cal._

Lovejoy shut his phone off. "Okay." he muttered under his breath. Ruth pulled out her phone to play a game. Soon the captain came on the loudspeaker again "Attention, we are now approaching the Chicago Airport, prepare for landing." he announced. Lovejoy and Ruth both turned their phones off.

Ruth clutched her seat as the plane took off towards the runway to land. "Oh this part always makes me so nauseated." she complained. "Me too." Lovejoy replied, feeling pretty queasy himself. The plane hit a large bump then sped to a stop. "Oh!" Ruth exclaimed. Lovejoy nearly barfed up his dinner.

As soon as the plane landed the captain grabbed their luggage for them. Lovejoy and Ruth exited the plane "Thanks Joe." Lovejoy said, tipping the pilot and grabbing their luggage. "Goodnight Mr. Lovejoy." Captain Joe replied, getting back in the plane.

"So now what?" Ruth asked. Lovejoy pulled a piece of paper out of his pocket "First we need to get a cab or shuttle to take us to the parking garage on the other side so we can get the other Hockley limo, then we have to find this address." he explained, showing Ruth Jack's address. "I see." Ruth replied. They walked into the airport to the transportation service desk.

Fabrizio was on top of Helga on the sofa, they were hardcore making out. "Oh dude it's hot in here!" Fabrizio said, shaking out his shirt. Helga giggled "Mhmm..." she kissed his face and started unzipping his pants again. "Hey bad girl..." Fabrizio mumbled, grabbing her grapefruits. Helga giggled "Hey yourself." she mumbled back. "Hey I have an idea." Fabrizio grinned.

"Hmm?" Helga asked. "You wanna get in the bathtub... maybe?" Fabrizio suggested with a mischevious grin. Helga cocked her head in confusion "Like...together?" she giggled. Fabrizio laughed "Uh yea!" he exclaimed. Helga giggled "Ooh I like that idea."

"Cool I'm gonna go start the water." Fabrizio said, jogging off to the bathroom. Helga glanced in on Shannon, she was asleep in Fabrizio's armchair with Seamus finally asleep across her chest. Tommy was still snoring like a grizzly bear in the bed. Helga shut the door to drown it out and jogged to the bathroom.

Fabrizio was already in the tub. "Come on in, it's nice and warm. Here I'm even turning on the jacuzzi." he grinned, motioning for Helga to join him. Helga giggled and took off her t-shirt and undergarments. "Okay." she hopped in the tub with him.

"Hey this is nice eh?" Fabrizio grinned mischeviously and pulled Helga close to him in the warm water. "Oh yes...awkward...but nice." Helga replied, giggling. Fabrizio laughed "Eh, it's not too awkward." Helga giggled "No." They started making out.

Lovejoy and Ruth managed to get a shuttle to take them to the parking garage to the Hockley2 limo. "Bill, take us to this address please." Lovejoy told the chauffeur, handing him the piece of paper with Jack's address on it. Bill nodded "Yes sir." Lovejoy tipped him some money and the limo sped out of the parking garage.

Ruth looked out the window, it had just started to rain and she watched it drip down the glass. The night was dark and cold. Lovejoy reached into his pocket, clutching his pistol anxiously. "Here." Ruth said quietly. Lovejoy glanced over, Ruth handed him a picture of Rose. "In case you need it." she whispered.

Lovejoy grasped Ruth's shoulder "Don't worry miss DeWitt Bukater, we'll find her." he said reassuringly. "I know Rose doesn't believe it, but I do care about her." Ruth said. Lovejoy nodded "She just doesn't understand why you're doing this, but she will thank you later when she has money and nice things." he said.

"I know, it's just hard." Ruth replied. Soon enough, they were in front of Jack's apartment building. "We're here." Lovejoy said, looking out the window. "Thank you Bill." he said, getting out of the car. Bill went around and opened Ruth's door for her. "Wait here." Lovejoy called as he and Ruth entered the building.

They decided to go straight up instead of checking by the front desk. "Be quiet and stay behind me." Lovejoy instructed as they snuck up the staircase to the fourth floor. Lovejoy was still clutching his pistol tightly.

"Shh..." Lovejoy held his finger to his lips and slowly pulled out his pistol as they neared the door of Jack's apartment. Ruth looked around the hallway to make sure no one was coming. "Go!" she whispered. Lovejoy nodded, he started kicking the door. "Jack Dawson, this is Spicer Lovejoy, ex-CIA, please open the door." he demanded. No answer.

Tommy and Shannon were both fast asleep and Fabrizio and Helga were in the bathtub. "Did you hear something?" Helga asked, cocking her eyebrows in confusion. Fabrizio shrugged "No why?" Helga shook her head "Maybe I'm just hearing things."

"1..." Lovejoy pounded on the door. Still no answer. "2..." he warned, aiming his pistol. No one opened the door. "Alright, 3!" Lovejoy shouted, busting down the door with one kick. "Um, did you hear THAT?!" Helga's eyes bugged out. "Shh, stay here." Fabrizio told her.

He immediately ran out of the bathtub and threw his robe on. "What the-?!" he yelled, running into the living room. Lovejoy pointed his pistol at Fabrizio, "Hey! Hey! Whoa there!" Fabrizio threw his arms up and backed against a wall.

Helga threw her robe on and tiptoed out of the bathroom. "Aaaaaaaaaaah!" she screamed, seeing Lovejoy with his pistol aimed at Fabrizio. Lovejoy spun to face her, she screamed again and backed against a wall, squeezing her eyes shut. Fabrizio was too scared to speak.

Just then baby Seamus started wailing which woke up Tommy and Shannon. "What's goin' on out there?!" Tommy mumbled groggily, squinting awake. He rubbed his eyes and went to the door of the bedroom, Shannon held Seamus close and followed him out into the living room. "Holy shite!" Tommy yelled.

Lovejoy spun around, aiming his gun at Tommy. "SHITE!" Tommy yelled. "NO!" Shannon screamed, backing into Helga and holding Seamus tighter. Lovejoy pinned Tommy against the wall next to Fabrizio. "Jesus mother and Joseph..." Shannon mumbled. Helga started hyperventilating, they were hiding behind the kitchen counter.

"What the F$%# are you doing!? There's ladies and a baby in here!" Tommy yelled, infuriated. "SHUT UP!" Lovejoy shouted, shooting his gun. Helga and Shannon screamed. The gun wasn't loaded, Lovejoy was trying to scare them with the sound. Fabrizio was sweating "Look man, you must have the wrong apartment." he choked out.

"Is this or is this not Jack Dawson's apartment?" Lovejoy asked calmly. "Uh, yeah..." Fabrizio replied, confused. Lovejoy smirked "Where is he?" Fabrizio was about to reply when Tommy discretely stomped on his foot.

"Shut it." Tommy whispered through clenched teeth. Fabrizio realized Jack was in serious trouble, and realized he better not say anything. "Hey wait, you can't just bust in here man. Who the eff even are you?!" Fabrizio demanded, angrily. "Spicer Lovejoy, ex-CIA. Jack Dawson is in some hot water, now who's the one asking the questions here?" Lovejoy replied coldly.

"YOU CAN GO TO H- BECAUSE I AIN'T TELLIN' YA SHITE!" Tommy yelled at Lovejoy.

Fabrizio nodded "Yeah who says we have to tell you anything?" he asked, annoyed. Lovejoy shot another empty fire, Helga screamed again. "Cooperate and no one gets hurt." Lovejoy said, pointing his pistol at both of them. "Because I have more bullets in my pocket than you can count on your fingers." he said. "Jesus mother and Joseph..." Shannon repeated, squeezing Seamus into her chest.

"Ruth, show them the picture." Lovejoy demanded.


End file.
